Apprentice of Ophis V2
by LonelyDreamer00
Summary: After searching for a long time, the infinite dragon god finally found someone who can help her to regain back her home. Someone to call her own. Even though he can be quite unpredictable at times. (Hiatus)
1. Prologue - Beginning

**Hello everyone, here is the revised version of 'Apprentice of Ophis'. I may upload the first few chapters fast (depending on how much changes I make); but bear in mind that I forced myself to write last time and it didn't go well, so I will update the story according to my pace.**

 **Please keep in mind that this is NOT Naruto transferring to DXD world kind of story. So Naruto here will be slightly different than canon.**

 **Lastly, if there are any mistakes in the chapter, I will fix 'em and notify you guys about the update on the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or High school DxD.**

.

.

.

.

Everywhere i looked, I saw fire. No matter how far i searched, it was all I could see.

I was the only person to survive, standing in the middle of the carnage. But I didn't know for how long as the wounds I received were grave. Using my broken arm, I was cradling her dying body close to my chest as my other hand was holding my savior. The weapon, which had a simple design and was glossy pearl white, helped me to take my revenge against the fiends that destroyed the town, my hometown.

The agony filled screams of my friends and fellow townsfolk fell silent long ago. but the fire didn't stop, It kept burning as strong as ever while incinerating the remains of the people and their homes mercilessly. Anger and despair was all i felt as I watched the orphanage and the town I grew up being destroyed right in front of me. I was able to kill the monsters who did this, but I couldn't save anyone, not even my little sister.

I prayed, to the gods, to the angels and even to the devils, to save us, to save my sister. None answered my prayers. My tears have dried up and my voice had become hoarse from screaming. But I refused to stop believing, I refused to die without giving my last. So this time I prayed to my weapon, to my last hope for a miracle. I screamed at it with a broken voice as my blood replaced my tears.

I wasn't sure how and why. But words escaped my mouth without my command. Instead of fighting it, i let the words flow.

"O Spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces through God.

Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction.

You. Announce the will, and turn into a glow."

As I chanted the words, my body started to feel light as if all my negative emotions have been lifted from me. I knew I shouldn't have felt like that but I couldn't help it, it was as if someone or something was saying everything was going to be alright in a soothing voice and whispering to me to just wish.

So I did.

I wished what had been in my mind for all this time,

"Save us."

I was looking at the burning town, which looked more like a scene from a tragic movie. And in a flash, the fire was gone and so were the dead bodies. Everything was back to normal as if nothing had ever happened. People were walking around and going on with their daily lives like usual. I could even hear the distinct cheerful voices of my friends coming from the orphanage. Suddenly my breathe hitched as I slowly looked down. My sister was lying there with her eyes closed. She was sleeping, no wounds nor erratic breathing. Nothing. She looked as peaceful as ever.

I stared at the spear and slowly brought it to my chest, cradling as if it was my lifeline.

I felt another presence. I don't know how I was able to sense her, maybe it had something to do with my spear. But the large amount of power she gave off made me feel weak and small. Compared to her, those monsters were like bugs flying in the sky where as her power resembled the endless sky itself. I was scared. Shaking slightly, i tilted my head back to look at her.

I saw her standing a few feet away from me with a stoic expression. She was wearing a strange black Lolita costume. Her eyes were emotionless as they bored into mine. I could hear my heartbeat increasing with each step she took toward me. It felt like eons had passed when she stopped in front of me. I tighten my grip on my baby sister and my weapon. She didn't even pay any attention at them as if they didn't matter. My body twitched visibly when I felt her move. To my surprise the only thing she did was stretch out her hand to me.

In that moment I saw something in her eyes. I didn't know what it was but somehow it made me feel safe and protected.

I didn't even notice when my hand reached out to her. And i might have imagined the slight upward twitch her lips did.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Ten Years Later**

Hell,

This was one of the places that Naruto was not comfortable visiting, and he blamed it on the nature of his powers. Usually dark areas or realms like these wouldn't have any effect on him if he activated his powers to shield himself from the corrupted energy. But right now he was on a mission which was to check up on the youkai clan that was living here in hell; and if he would use his holy powers then he would be sticking out like a sore thumb, which was something he have to avoid at all costs because he had to do this mission without notifying the devils.

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time, "Shits that I do for my friends."

He took out a note and read it again. It was about the Nekoshou clan, a special type of Nekomata and considered the strongest among their species. He just couldn't find the reason why such a strong clan would choose to live in Hell out of all the places. He grumpily put the note back in his pocket. He didn't like to do recon or stealth types of missions; because Naruto knew that he wasn't really good at these kinds of missions as he was more of a knocking on the front door kind of a guy.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard series of explosion nearby. Without a second thought, he rushed over there. And what he saw when he reached there halted him on his tracks. A horde of devils, all armed and ready for blood, were surrounding one girl. But the fact that actually surprised Naruto wasn't the scene in front of him but rather seeing who the girl was; she was a Nekoshou. Naruto really didn't know where he should laugh or cry.

" _Ok, I have to handle this very carefully."_ Naruto took a deep breath and coughed loudly to get their attention, he immediately regretted it as in seconds half of the devils were on him; _"The hell! I didn't even open my mouth."_ He jumped back to create some space between them. Naruto hoped that he could be able to talk them out of this, but he highly doubted it.

"You must be an extra devil. Beat it or we'll kill you too." One of the demons barked at him who looked like he was the leader of the pack.

Before Naruto could say a word, his eyes met the girl's. He remembered one thing that his best friend always used to tell him; if you looked into a person's eyes, sometimes you would see into their soul. It was this moment that Naruto understood what he actually meant. Because the moment his eyes met hers, Naruto saw himself all those years back. Helpless and cornered, praying to be saved.

So Naruto did what he was best at doing; he followed his stretched out his arm and called for his weapon. The moment it came to view, every devil, even the girl, was shocked and took few steps back involuntarily. Naruto couldn't blame them because their reaction was something to be expected. Naruto gave a small sigh and looked at the scared devils. They instantly knew what was going to happen. Unfortunately for them, they weren't fast enough.

"Infinite god style: Hundred thrusts." His hand blurred as the deadly strikes from his holy weapon descended on the scared and unprepared devils. They didn't have time to scream, let alone dodge as they ceased to exist in mere seconds.

Naruto looked around to make sure all the devils were dead and then his eyes met the girl who flinched at his gaze; _"Now how to do this?"_ Naruto retracted his spear and put up both of his hands, "I came in peace."

The girl blinked, looked around to see the destroyed environment caused by him and then back at him.

"Fuck," Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, "Ok look, I will be honest here. I was sent here by Yasaka-nee-sama to check up on the Nekoshou. And for some reason I get the feeling something went horribly wrong. Would you mind telling me what happened?"

The girl relaxed but still didn't drop her guard, "Will you help us?" Naruto didn't miss the urgent tone in her voice.

"Didn't i just do that?" He pointed at his surroundings.

"Then please follow me, we could still save the rest." The desperation in her voice made Naruto tensed. He knew something was wrong and now he was going to find out how bad it was.

Along the way toward the clan village, Naruto asked the girl what was going on. He needed to know what was coming and what he could do. The girl was reluctant at first but she opened up soon explained how after losing her parents, she and her sister were taken in by a Devil who reincarnated her as his Bishop. While serving the devil, she became extremely powerful, even surpassing her own master which became her undoing. As to keep her on a leash her master threatened her with her sister's life and was close to harming her. In a fit of rage she attacked her master and things escalated into something bigger; she was forced to kill him. Now she was branded as a stray devil, while many other devils started to hunt down the rest of the Nekoshou.

It didn't take long before they reached the village, or what was left of the village. Now, Naruto was not a stranger to war or what comes after it, because of how his master trained him. Even then he would never forget what he saw there. The devils weren't killing the Nekoshou in a sense of justice, oh no, they were killing them just for the fun of it. They were killing the old and the children ferociously like they were dirt. Some even pinned down a few girls with sharp weapons jabbed into their limbs. And they were raping them, laughing while doing it. Quite a few Nekoshou gathered together and formed a defensive line to protect the weak. The devils hovering around the group were taunting them, knowing full well that there was no hope for the cat women.

'Badump'

Naruto looked at his hand and saw his partner there, waiting for his words. It seemed that it understood what Naruto _truly_ wanted.

He didn't shout nor did he increase his energy; he simply raised his spear and immediately the whole village was covered with a thick holy aura making everyone's head to snap towards him. He didn't wait one second as he started to chant the words,

"O Spear. The true Holy Spear which punishes the evil.

Pass thy judgment to the sinners and bring forth the light of redemption for the innocent.

You. The Savior and the slayer, announce your verdict."

He looked at the devils with anger and disgust.

"Heaven's Law."

A holy light enveloped Naruto and within seconds it expanded and soon covered the whole village. The hunters now became the hunted. The moment the light touched the devils, they were burned from within, they screamed and tried to counterattack but none of their powers were working. The fire didn't burn them down instantly, because it was meant to give them a slow and an agonizing death. But it worked differently for the Nekoshou, those that were injured or exhausted were rejuvenated but the light couldn't do anything to those that passed away. It did heal their bodies as a mean to give them a proper burial later.

Naruto watched with cold eyes as the screaming of the devils slowly died down. Some strong ones even tried to get away but they couldn't escape the barrier. Some even tried to attack Naruto but their attempts were futile. Naruto made sure that each and every of the devil was burned slowly before releasing his technique.

It was a ruthless move but even someone like him knew that monsters like them didn't deserve one ounce of mercy.

It was over in a few minutes. Naruto took a deep breath, the light created a barrier in itself so no one else would notice the intense holy aura the place emitted, but he was sure more devils would be coming soon when they wouldn't be able to contact these devils. Naruto started to rub his forehead, he wasn't at loss of what to do next. It was just that he knew that shit was about to hit the storm when Yasaka would find out what happened here.

But before Naruto could do anything, a few Nekoshou lashed out at the stunned girl beside him and would've hit her if Naruto didn't shield her on time. Seeing Naruto with his oppressive aura and legendary weapon, they whimpered in submission and backed away.

"Why is the wrench here?" A woman shouted from the back.

"It is because of you that this happened. Why did my family have to die because of you?" Bellowed another angry girl. Naruto didn't have to be a genius to see where this was going.

"Calm down." Naruto lightly brought down his spear to the ground with a thump. Immediately the whole area fell silent., _"Works like a charm."_

All the Nekoshou were looking at Naruto with admiring and respecting gazes, though some still had a trace of fear in them. And Naruto couldn't blame them. Taking a relaxing stance, Naruto started to speak up softly, "I think introductions are in order, my name is Naruto. I am a mercenary and before you ask, no I am not involved with any of the factions. As for why I am here, Yasaka-san has sent me to check up on you people seeing that she couldn't send one of her own all the way down here." With that intro, Naruto lowered his head slightly, "I sincerely apologize for not arriving I had, then I could have saved many more."

"It's not your fault, Naruto-sama. If anyone was to be punished it should be her." A woman gritted her teeth as the rest nodded their heads in agreement. They looked at the girl next to him, their eyes showing nothing but pure hatred. She was quiet the whole time, accepting all the lashings her kind was throwing at her.

"This was not her fault." Hearing that, she looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Everyone was taken aback as well, "All she did was protect her sister. And even you people saw that the devils that attacked you didn't do it for justice, it was for their pleasure. Her killing her devil master was just the excuse they needed." All the Nekoshou calmed down a bit.

"What now?" Another random Nekoshou asked.

"Now I will send you all to Yasaka-san. I have a teleportation device that will create a bridge from here to a city near Kyoto. Yasaka-san's people are there, tell them that I sent you and give them this. They will take you to Yasaka-san directly." With that Naruto gave them a pendant, something that Yasaka gave him beforehand in case things go awry, "Also take the deceased with you and give them a proper burial. And when you meet Yasaka-san please tell her exactly what transpired here."

"Wait …." The girl next to Naruto nearly screamed out.

"Don't worry, we are going to save your sister after this." He grinned back in reply. She was stunned and so were the rest.

"Also, she won't be coming with you as I will take her and her sister with me to somewhere safer. So rest assure, Yasaka-san will have no problem protecting all of you." Everyone understood what Naruto meant by that. With the main culprit's absence, the devils wouldn't be able to demand anything from the Youkai faction and seeing that they started the injustice killing they had to act carefully.

Naruto took out an orb and threw it in front of him. Before the orb could even hit the ground, it exploded creating a portal. A hazy image of a small city could be seen through the portal. With reluctant steps, slowly one by one all the Nekoshou left the village taking the injured and deceased with them.

Within five minutes there wasn't a single soul left in the village except the girl and Naruto.

"So, I didn't get your name." Naruto asked after a while with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's Kuroka, nya~" She said with a gentle smile, though it was a tired smile, she looked extremely beautiful.

"Let's go save your sister, shall we?"

.

Few Days Later

.

It took longer to find Kuroka's sister than what Naruto anticipated; and it was solely because of the chaos he created and for that the whole underworld was on high alert. The devils didn't know what happened as there were no traces of a single Nekoshou as well as the devils that went after them. So, Naruto had to pull some favors to get the information about the whereabouts of Shirone, Kuroka's sister.

What they found out didn't please any of them at all. It seemed that Shirone, who was in a highlyguarded prison, would be taken to a stadium from the prison to be executed publicly. Kuroka almost rushed to the prison but somehow Naruto was able to convince her not to do that. As much as he wanted to go for the frontal attack, even he wasn't dare enough to attack a high level underworld prison when all the Maou were on high alert. So he suggested for an ambush, to strike fast and swiftly when they would transport Shirone.

So here they were now, waiting to ambush the transport vehicles. They didn't have to wait long when they sensed the devils approaching. Naruto put his hand on Kuroka's bare shoulder and softly whispered, "Calm down, we are not gonna let anything happen to her."

He smiled when he felt Kuroka relaxing a bit; he was afraid that the girl would have jumped and attacked abruptly. When they came within his range, Naruto got up and extended his hands towards them,

"Light Release: Beacon of Light."

The area where the devils were immediately lit up to the point where everything became pure white, and that was Kuroka's cue. She attacked when the guards were all blinded and disoriented. Naruto was impressed by Kuroka's agile moves and her cunningness in the battle as this was the first time he was actually seeing it.

Naruto started walking towards the battleground, but Kuroka finished everything before he even reached there. He was glad that it went smoothly but he knew that something was amiss. But he paused just for a second to cherish the sight in front of her. Kuroka was hugging Shirone who was crying in her embrace.

"Nee-chan, nee-chan, you're really here!" The small petite girl was hugging her elder sister with all her might, refusing to let go.

"Of course, I promised, didn't I? That I will always protect you, my baby sister." Kuroka started to soothe Shirone, even though her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

The few second that Naruto gave to the sisters to reconcile proved to be fatal. From one the destroyed carriage, purple light started to emerge and within second one person stepped out from the light. Although the person literally appeared in five second, it was enough for Naruto to put a mask over his face, to conceal his identity. Seeing him, Kuroka's face lost its color as she hugged Shirone tighter. And that confirmed Naruto's suspicion;this was a trap to lure them out.

Tightening her hold on Shirone, Kuroka jumped back and crept behind Naruto. But before she could utter a word, Naruto raised his arm and stopped her from saying anything. Because he knew how important information could be and he definitely didn't want to reveal anything to the person in front of him.

"Is it safe to assume that you are Falbium Asmodeus?" Naruto asked politely.

"Glad you know who I am, so would you people mind making this less troublesome and surrender peacefully." He said with a yawn.

"Can I ask you a question?" He shrugged, so Naruto continued, "Do you know the real story behind Kuroka's action? Not the bullshit one." He raised an eyebrow when hearing Naruto's question.

"So my assumption was correct. He did something stupid, didn't he?" Falbium asked Kuroka but didn't wait for her answer, "Regardless, she has to stand for trial. There were other ways to solve the problem than killing your master."

"Really? Then why did those devils attack the innocent Nekoshou? If I hadn't intervened those devils would have slaughtered all of them, including the elders and children. Would they have been put for trial for their actions?" His posture changed as he looked critically at Naruto. It was at that moment that Naruto realized that he messed up, because he just literally told the Maou that he was the one that took out all those devils.

"Even as a Satan there are things that even we can't control. But rest assure, she will be judged wisely." Falbium powered up and with a snap of his finger he summoned hundreds of demonic warriors that surrounded Naruto and the Nekoshou sisters instantly. This was why Falbium was chosen as one of the great four Satans. He could summon hundreds of demonic knights that were equivalent to High class devils and some of the special knights were just as strong as the Ultimate class devils, his army was known as the 'Demonic Spartan Army'. The scary part wasn't the sheer amount orthe raw power of this demon army but it was the mind of their summoner. With his superior army and his strategic mind, Falbium could change the outcome of any battles in matter of minutes.

But that didn't mean anything to Naruto.

"So you can't control or judge your fucking people as they slaughter an entire race just for fun but you need to judge an older sister for protecting her younger." The sheer amount of anger that flowed out from Naruto even made the great Satan to step back.

Naruto took a deep breath; he has heard enough, he has seen enough. He looked back at the sisters and wanted to say it was going to be alright, but seeing the trust and happiness in Kuroka's eyes told him that she already knew it.

Naruto stretched out his arm and called for his partner. Radiating an unnatural amount of holy energy the spear materialized. Seeing the spear Falbium's eyes widened and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Naruto was able to see a small tinge of fear in the Satan's eyes. But the moment Naruto's word left his mouth, Falbium's fear was clearly visible to him,

"Balance Breaker: True Longinus Götterdämmerung."

.

At the Stadium

.

"So what's your real plan, Sirzechs?" Asked a beautiful girl with long black hair. Her violet eyes were focused on her friend beside her.

"Come on Serafall, what makes you think that?" The red-haired Satan chuckled weakly. Seeing her giving him a knowing look, he sighed in defeat.

"I was planning to give the younger sister to Rias but after the incident at the village. Things might be a bit more difficult." Sirzechs relaxed into his chair. "I hope Falbium knows what he is doing."

"What would you do if he catches the elder sister?" Serafall asked sadly, being an elder sister as well she didn't like where this was going.

"I can't let her roam freely after everything that has happened, the least I could do is to imprison her but the council would surely want her dead." Sirzechs sighed deeply as he looked at Serafall, "I can only cover for one of them."

Whatever Serafall was about to say died down at her throat when both of them felt a huge amount of unfiltered holy energy. Not a second later the whole area shook. They rushed outside and saw huge white clouds gathering around in one direction.

"Wasn't Falbium over there?" Serafall asked and immediately went into high alert.

"Guards stay here and protect the VIPs, someone get Ajuka and tell him to go there." Sirzechs looked at Serafall who nodded and instantly they took off.

By the time they reached the place the white clouds had vanished but what they saw there shocked them to their core. The legendary 'Demonic Spartan Army' was lying all around them, completely obliterated. The whole area looked as if a gigantic battle just took place. They frantically searched for their friend in that wasteland and finally their eyes landed on him.

Falbium was sitting in a defeated manner, though he didn't have any serious injuries he was unconscious. His eyes were slightly opened and his head was swaying from side to side. Serafall quickly went near him as she started to check for internal injuries.

Sirzechs looked around the battlefield one more time, he now knew that Kuroka wasn't alone and whoever was with her had enough strength to completely defeat a Satan and possessed high amount of holy energy, enough to shake an entire region at his awakening. He looked back at his friend and rubbed his forehead, things had just gone from bad to worse.

.

In Real World

.

All three of them face dived into the pool. Naruto immediately grabbed Kuroka by her waist and pulled her up, who in turn pulled Shirone and held her above the water. They started to make some cute hiss-like noises.

"I really need to work on my teleportation jump." Naruto muttered to himself. Slowly he waded over to the side of the pool and helped the sisters to get out. After he got out from the water, helied down on his back and before he knew what was happening, Kuroka lied down on top of him. Having such a high class luscious, wet body on top of Naruto was too much for his teenage mind. He gently grabbed her to move her to the side but it seemed today was not his lucky day.

" _Well luck was never on my side to begin with."_

The lights turned on and there she was standing with her ever so stoic face. The thing was, that expressionless face could fool anyone but not Naruto, not after what they went through. So he knew how pissed she was.

"I can explain ….. I think."

.

.

.

 **Done**

 **About Naruto's power, he will have True Longinus and his skills with it will be abnormal. I will write a small wiki about the powers of Naruto and True Longinus at the end of each chapter (hopefully) but I will only describe what is necessary. Do tell how you guys think about it.**

 **Heaven's Law – This skill is like 'Fairy Law' but more powerful and instead of the light coming down from the sky it will come out from him. This attack is fairly strong, enough to kill hordes of any beings but it can only be used base on his emotion.**

 **Infinite God Style – This is Naruto's spear techniques and I am pretty sure you guys can guess from where he learned it.**

 **Light Release – You can compare this to 'Element Release' from Naruto-verse, just without the handsigns.**

 **That's it for now. All feedbacks are greatly appreciated so please leave a review.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Prologue - Growing Up

**It's been a while. Here's the second chapter. And as usual if you guys find any glaring mistakes please notify me, I will fix them as soon as I can.**

 **Please read the Author's note at the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or High school DxD.**

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, calm down."

Kurama groaned. Anyone would become stressed seeing the way Naruto was pacing back and forth. And he had been doing that for the past twenty minutes. It was amusing at first, but then it started to get irritating. Few more minutes went by before Kurama finally had enough.

"Naruto! For the love of everything that is holy, fucking sit down and calm your balls. Or I will be sending you _packing_ to your mama, on _express_ delivery. I _promise_ you that, brat."

Now that got Naruto's attention. He turned his head to meet Kurama's gaze, and held it for few seconds. Then he released a deep tired breath and sat down, opposite of Kurama. There was this one _charming_ aspect of the Yasaka's husband which was that he always kept his promise; didn't matter if it was changing the diaper of their daughter or to crush down a Youkai rebellion singlehandedly. The point was, if he uttered and emphasized on the word 'Promise', you better listen to the man.

"Sorry, Kurama. It's just …" Naruto couldn't finish, he just didn't know how to.

"Look, Naruto. You didn't … how do I say it … fuck this up." Kurama _tried_ helping. Keyword: tried. He wasn't all that good at soothing people, it was his wife's job.

"Really," Naruto scowled, "Then please tell me that I have nothing to do with the meeting Yasaka-nee-sama is having with the Devil faction's emissary. Or the little bout you two had few days ago with _two_ Satan."

Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose. Two weeks ago, Naruto stepped on the shaky treaty between Youkai and Devil faction and kicked the whole Devil faction on the head. Figuratively speaking of course. The thing was, the Devil faction fully deserved it. There was no sugar coating their actions and no pointing fingers. Trying to massacre an entire clan just because of the actions of _one_ youkai? Kurama really wanted to know what the Satan were smoking at that time; thinking that those devils' actions were fully acceptable, that there would be no repercussions.

"Naruto, you did what was right."

"But I could have done it better."

Kurama sighed at Naruto's answer. To him Naruto was taking this too hard. He just wished Yasaka was here to calm down Naruto, she was really good with _kids_. But his wife was busy _trying to_ mend this disaster. Seeing that he wouldn't be receiving any help from his wife anytime soon, he went for the 'Honest Words' route. Most of the time it got him out of trouble, _most_ of the time.

"Maybe, but ask anyone. Hands down they would say your way was the best. And you know why?" Kurama leaned forward, hand on his knee, "Because those bastards deserved it. And you know it."

"They do," Naruto answered in a heartbeat, but then his shoulders slumped, "But it doesn't change the fact that the Devil Faction is going to start _harassing_ you. And if it gets worse, then …"

Kurama mouthed 'O'. Now he understood why Naruto was beating himself down. But he didn't know that he was worrying for nothing.

"Well, I can't deny that. You _did_ create an opportunity for them but the thing is, you yourself have fixed the problem." Kurama smirked and it only widened seeing the surprise look on Naruto's face. But before he could ask him 'How', Kurama continued, "Do you know that you have a title now? The devils of the underworld are calling you 'White Demon'."

"That," Naruto scratched the back of his head, not knowing where this was going, "is a cool title."

"This 'White Demon' not only _massacred_ around two hundred devils but also took down a Satan; on their own territory. And then there is the fact that the said Satan can't remember what happened." Kurama elaborated with a smug face.

"Guess that dagger worked." Naruto added absentmindedly.

"Is this one of the artifacts your _mom_ gave you?" Kurama raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yes, it erases a being's memory. For how long? That depends on _that being's_ strength." Naruto answered.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders, "Glad it worked. But what I am trying to say here is you earned a nasty reputation in the underworld. And Yasaka took advantage of it. She gave subtle hints … maybe not so subtle … to the devils that you _may be_ working with us."

"Shouldn't it give them the perfect to reason to retaliate?" Naruto blinked confusedly.

"Retaliation? Brat you really have to touch up your history lessons." Kurama sighed, "The devils have strong leaders I agree but they don't have enough _manpower_ to _retaliate._ For fucks sake, they just came out from a bloody civil war; do you really think that they are ready for another conflict? Even if they do try to get too _touchy_ with us, other factions are not going to sit and watch, you know."

Naruto didn't answer, just nodded. He was quiet for few minutes before he finally added, "There is more." But he didn't continue as he was nervously looking around.

Kurama waited patiently, at least it was better than seeing him pacing. And then all of a sudden he dropped the bomb,

"Kuroka said that she loves me."

Silence …

Then it was shattered by Kurama's boisterous laughter. Even though it was completely unrelated, it was still a welcoming news. He was this close to fall to his side, but still managed to speak up, "So you are a _man_ already."

"What? No!"

The laughter stopped altogether, and another bout of eerily silence reigned.

"You gay or what?"

Naruto sputtered in embarrassment. Kurama didn't know what else to say. He didn't know the girl personally but he saw enough, she was drop dead gorgeous who had the hots for Naruto, badly. And according to Yasaka, she was a likable girl. That's all she could tell considering that the Youkai leader had known the nekoshou for only a week; maybe a bit more than that but whatever. The point was …

"Then where is the problem?"

"She can't love me." Naruto said confused, "She had only known me for about two weeks. How can she …"

Naruto stopped because Kurama put up his hand. He was rubbing his forehead with the other.

Naruto was a prodigy _only when_ it came to fighting or anything related to that. Other than that, he was naïve about almost anything just like his foster mother. Hell, even his younger sister was more mature than her brother and mother combined. Maybe he should start teaching him about the wonders of life; because Naruto wouldn't be able to grow if couldn't appreciate what life was giving to him.

"Naruto, we youkai tend to do things differently. I will be honest, it may look _strange_ from a different perspective, but to each their own I suppose. Now I can only guess what is happening here as a fellow Youkai so here is my thought." With that Kurama got Naruto's full attention. He nodded at the lost teen before voicing his wise opinion,

"She loves you."

Naruto nodded dumbly and then waited, waited for a grand revelation. A full minute went by before Naruto finally got that _that_ was it.

If this wasn't Yasaka's place, Naruto would have grabbed the table and beat the living daylights out of the smirking bastard in front of him.

"This isn't funny." Naruto growled.

"Of course it is." Kurama chuckled, "You saved a girl who thought that she had lost _everything_ , who gave up on hope. So she fell in love with her knight in shining _cloths_. Plain and simple. This is not a rocket science, brat."

Naruto let the words sink in. He knew what Kurama said made somewhat of a sense but still, "So she _likes_ me. I mean her feeling could change, right? I mean what if there is another incident like this and someone else saved her. What if she gets fed up with my …"

"Naruto," Kurama's soft voice stopped Naruto's banter as he looked up, hoping for another wise verdict.

"You are a fucking idiot."

And he got one.

"We are talking about 'Love' here, not a battle simulation. There is no reasoning when it comes to love." Kurama stated with an exasperation voice, "Or do you think that she is not good enough for you?"

"No!" Naruto vehemently replied back, "No. It's other way around." He stopped to find the right words before continuing, "I mean she is really beautiful and I am somewhat average."

Kurama didn't butt in but he really wanted to know the definition of 'Handsome' in Naruto's dictionary.

"Also I am afraid that I may slack off in training if I go into a relationship."

Kurama had enough, "Here is my advice brat. Take it or leave it, either way I don't give a two fucking shit. I should be dealing with my own problems rather than sitting here and giving a relationship advice to an oblivious idiot. Grow some balls, ask the girl out and spend some time with her. Who knows, maybe you will find her more than a match for you. And as far as I remember, _my_ relationship made me stronger; much stronger than how I was _before_ I met Yasaka."

Now that got Naruto's attention as he looked at his mentor with expectant eyes who just scowled back.

"I ain't telling you jackshit, go figure it out yourself."

Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. He wanted to ask more but then a small fox appeared out of nowhere. The creature looked at Kurama who seemed delighted seeing the adorable little fox. When Kurama touched the top of the fox's head, it disappeared, leaving behind a scroll.

Kurama took the sealed scroll and opened it. Whatever was written there seemed to please him. He put down the scroll and looked at Naruto, "Now I can finally discuss the main reason I called you here for."

Naruto looked at Kurama speechless who frowned back, "What? Did you think that I called you here to see you wallowing about your screw-up or bitching about your love life?" Kurama ignored the scandalized look on Naruto's face and continued without a care, "I have got a mission for you."

Naruto slumped on his chair. He should have known that Kurama wasn't the type of person you go to when you're feeling down. But Yasaka was busy and so that left Naruto with no choice. Now that Naruto thought about it, he really didn't have anyone other than Yasaka with whom you could have a heart to heart talk with. Guess he really needed to befriend more _mature_ people.

"Don't look so put down, take your girl with you. Maybe that will help?" Kurama ignored Naruto's protest as he looked at the scroll, "Remember what I told you about uniting all the Youkai clans under one banner?"

That got Naruto's attention. He nodded and replied in a serious tone, "Yes, but last time I checked except for Hokkaido and Tohoku region all other accepted Yasaka-nee-sama's offer."

"Well the old _lizard_ of the Hokkaido Youkai faction is one stubborn bastard," Then Kurama smirked as he pointed at the scroll, "Was a stubborn bastard. Well I am going to skip a lot of details, details which you won't understand anyway, and go straight to the point. They are having a problem regarding _monster infestation_ , monsters of Greek origin. But recently they found out their hideout and asked for assistance to get rid of them."

"This sounds fishy." Naruto couldn't but voice out his thought.

"Of course it is. This is _the_ Ryuu clan we are talking about. The fact that they asked for help means something is very wrong. Even though you are going to be helping them as reinforcement, as they stated, I am not sending you there alone." Kurama's voice didn't leave any room for objections.

"So I am taking Kuroka with me?" Naruto conceded in defeat.

"And _him_."

Naruto didn't know who Kurama was speaking. But then it hit him seeing the glint in his mentor's eyes. And he instantly knew that their little _adventure_ was going to be anything but pleasant.

"I can handle this alone." Naruto tried to save himself from a supposed disastrous situation.

"Brat, you can't just go around and swing your spear thinking that you can solve all the problems alone." Kurama sighed for the umpteenth time, "You can't learn much if you are doing everything solo while heavily depending on your cheat stick."

Naruto groaned.

"Fine, you win. So what now?"

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

"I am surprised that the Ryuu clan is asking for help, nya~"

Naruto sighed. It was understandable that any Youkai would find it _strange_ that _this_ reclusive but dominant clan was asking for help. After all, Ryuu clan had both Hokkaido and Tohoku region under their control long before Edo period. They never had any difficulties governing and certainly didn't have any issues taking care of _unwanted_ problems on their own. They are a feared and a respected clan. And they didn't have any shortage of powerful Youkai or clans under them. So when this _esteemed_ clan wanted aid from the Kyoto Youkai faction, anyone would suspect that there was something wrong here.

"Kurama thinks that maybe this is a test of some sort. After all they are a clan that respects power and wisdom above everything else. But Yasaka-nee-sama thinks that maybe they also got shook up because of the … you know, recent _events_. So they want to see if we are trustworthy or not." Naruto answered.

Kuroka nodded before giving her own opinion, "Maybe they are both right, nya~"

"Maybe." Naruto shrugged.

Now Naruto was a very talkative and enthusiastic person. But with Kuroka, it was different; more like it became different after she confessed. After saving the two Nekoshou, Naruto let them live in his house. It was a temporary solution. Shirone got along very well with his sister and as for the older Nekoshou, she stuck to him like a loyal dog, or _cat_ in this case. He didn't mind the company … no … rather he welcomed it.

But then came the flirting and teasing.

She used to wear a black long kimono that was modest and hid her voluptuous figure well. But as if something _changed_ as she slowly started to _shed_ her clothing piece by piece. Now Naruto was a healthy eighteen years old teenager. So when a drop dead gorgeous _curvy_ girl with sexy clothing started flirting with him, needless to say that it caused him to have quite a lot of _pleasant_ nightmares.

Finally Naruto reached his limit and one day confronted her. Nothing serious, just that he pointed out that she shouldn't dress and act like that, for her own good of course. Her answer was that she didn't care what other people thought about her because the _only_ thing she cared about was getting the attention of the person she admired the most. With that she lightly kissed him on the lips and then,

She dropped the bomb.

Because of that now Naruto was overly conscious around Kuroka. And the said person was acting like everything was normal.

Naruto sighed and looked at Kuroka who was going upstairs and froze. His eyes were widened so much as if they were gonna pop out of the sockets.

" _Fucking hell she isn't wearing anything down there."_

Naruto screamed internally and tried to yell at Kuroka about modesty, keyword: tried. It wasn't like he was _enjoying_ the view, it was just that he wasn't breaking his gaze to make sure that it wasn't an illusion. After all they weren't on a friendly territory. So he was making sure that they weren't under attack.

By watching what was under Kuroka's kimono like a hawk.

Then he noticed something.

Neither he nor Kuroka were moving.

He slowly … albeit with _a lot of_ willpower … looked up. Kuroka was looking back at him with a sly predatory-like grin. She shook her hip a bit, "Enjoying the view, nya~ Don't worry you are the only one who has this privilege."

With that she pulled up her Kimono a bit. As a gentleman, Naruto should have closed his eyes with his hands, which he did. But as a healthy teenager, he should have left some space open between his fingers, which he also did. And to his surprise, instead of seeing Kuroka's hidden flower he saw a purple lacy panty. He dropped his hand and looked at Kuroka who gave him a wink,

"I can't let anyone else have a peek, nya~ After all I belong to Naruto-koi."

With that she had gone up giggling, leaving a stunned and a _very_ turned on Naruto. It would be hard for Naruto to put _this_ kind of emotion under control, if it was any other time. But just the thought about meeting _him_ with a boner gave him enough willpower to control his raging hormones.

Naruto was a prankster in and out. The reason for it was very simple. Sometimes he needed to vent his frustrations. And he blamed it on the _unexpected_ circumstances that sometimes would occur during his missions. He found out that pranking unsuspected people was a great way to do that. That also meant that he appreciated a good prank, even if he was the one on the receiving end.

Now he really wanted to get back to Kuroka but he knew that the Nekoshou could turn the table around easily. She had the ammunition and the skills for it. And the prospect of pranking such a strong and cunning adversary, excited Naruto. It seemed that they have more in common than he initially thought.

He smiled softly to himself at that thought, _"Maybe Kurama was right, I should ask her out."_

Then suddenly a teleportation circle appeared in front of him. And when the light died down. Two people came into his view.

With a sigh Naruto stepped toward them, "How are you …"

He couldn't finish as he was stopped by an overly enthusiastic hug.

"Naruto my brother, how are you doing?"

Naruto groaned as he tried to put some air on his lungs, "Nice to see you too Kamina."

Kamina laughed as he released Naruto who smiled back wryly. He looked forward and his smile turned genuine, "How are you Yoko?"

"You know, so-so." Yoko smiled as she fist bumped with Naruto.

"I am guessing he," Pointing his thumb at Kamina who was looking around the place curiously, Naruto said with a smirk, "had something to do with your 'so-so' condition?"

Yoko rubbed her forehead, "You have …"

"What the heck! This is a basement! Of an abandoned house!" Kamina's voice interrupted.

"Hotel actually," Naruto corrected absentmindedly, "This is the closest place to our meeting point. And I thought the basement would be a good place to meet up before heading to the meeting point."

"You have a lousy taste Naruto," Kamina said with a straight face but corrected himself seeing the additional member returning, "I take it back, you really have a _fine_ taste."

Kuroka who just returned with two orange soda, stopped when she noticed the newcomers. Naruto did mention that two more people would be joining and by the way he was talking about them told her that he really cared about these two. But listening about them and seeing them in front was two different things.

For example, Naruto did point out that Kamina was eccentric. But this? His black jeans and grey t-shirt was ok and from what Kuroka could see, he also had tattoo. But a bright red cape and a pointy sun-glass? Even Sirzechs wouldn't wear something so outrageous; and _devils_ called _him_ an eccentric person. What also puzzled Kuroka was that although there was not much air flowing where they were, his cape was moving around animatedly.

Also he was strong, maybe stronger than her. And it wasn't because all the confidence he was showing through his normal gestures. She couldn't get an exact reading on Kamina's power through her skills but her instinct was warning her not to go against the overly enthusiastic person in front of her. Naruto did mention that Kamina had a Longinus but which one he didn't say. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kuroka, it was just that it wasn't his place to tell.

Without knowing Naruto earned a lot of affections points when he said that.

Then there was the girl Yoko. And Naruto thought _she_ was wearing provocative cloths. At least she was wearing _something_. The only thing Yoko was wearing a hot pants and a bikini top. She did have a short jacket but the way she wore it, it didn't cover much.

Amongst them, she was the weakest as far as Kuroka was sensing. But Naruto warned her. Yoko was sharp and very knowledgeable about all the supernatural worlds. She would fight with wits and wouldn't mind to play it dirty. Of course only if the situation would call for it. Otherwise she was a very jolly girl and a really good friend to hang out with.

Kuroka had to agree because just from the eye contact she could see them getting along just fine.

Naruto saw Kuroka evaluating his friends for a brief moment before coming down with the soda. He didn't notice it outright but when he did, it surprised him. Kuroka's kimono which would show her upper thigh was now covering her legs all the way past her knee. The upper part of her kimono still was dangerously low but now there was a purple undergarment covering a larger part of her chest, which was definitely not there when she left.

For some reason seeing that Kuroka was true to her words, it made Naruto feel _pleased_ but he had no idea why he felt that.

Before Kamina could speak up, Naruto butted in. Because from experience Naruto learned that you shouldn't let Kamina to do the speaking, at least not the important ones.

"Kuroka, this is Kamina and Yoko. My Best friends since like forever. And guys, this is Kuroka, my …" Naruto hesitated for a moment before sighing, "a special friend."

Yoko smiled and went to Kuroka but before Naruto could hear anything Kamina pulled him back and gave him a one armed hug. He whispered with nothing but glee in his tone, "So you spanked that ass already?"

Naruto groaned. Was it really that weird that he didn't bed the smoking hot girl behind them? With a sigh he protested tiredly, "It's not what you think."

He couldn't finish as Kamina moved away from him and gave a complete look over, as if he just found something _very_ strange. Suddenly he released a deep breath and spoke, with a pained voice, "Well I will not think of you any less if you are the type that likes to be at the _receiving_ end of a spanking." He then turned his gaze away as if looking at Naruto hurt him, "But I _taught_ you better."

Naruto blinked. His mind finally caught up to what he heard. He gritted his teeth as he replied angrily, "What I meant, you dipshit, is that I didn't sleep with her yet."

Kamina looked at Naruto and mouthed 'O' before frowning.

"You gay or what?"

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

Naruto and his gang were surprised to see all the youkai standing in front of them; when they came out from the teleportation circle. It wasn't the amount of youkai or the undeniable power they possessed what shocked them but who they were. And the reason they knew about the Youkai's identities was because Kurama gave a book containing all the information that they needed to know and _explicitly_ ordered them, especially Naruto and Kamina, to read and memorize those information.

That was one of the reasons why they had to make a stop before coming here.

"Lord Kakeru." Naruto greeted as he stepped forward, indicating his position on the group.

Kakeru was the current head of the Ryuu clan and his father Yamato was the leader of the Hokkaido Youkai faction. And the fact that the Ryuu clan head was here meant that Kurama's intuition was spot on. But it also meant that things just got complicated, _very_ complicated.

"It seems that Lady Yasaka didn't take my request seriously," Kakeru spoke after he took a quick glance at Naruto's team, "For her to send _children_ to aid us."

Immediately Naruto and his friends turned at the _particular_ member of their _allies_ group.

The one they all looked at was sticking out for two reasons. One, he was young; looked around thirteenth to fourteenth years old. And second was his very distinguishable turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair; which was similar to that of Kakeru. It wasn't that hard to make the connection.

Kakeru coughed into his hands to get their attention, "He is my son Toshiro. He _may be_ young but he is a true Ryuu."

Naruto tried to reply, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Say what lizard head?"

Kamina brushed past Naruto and stormed to Kakeru. He stopped right in front of the clan head, who put his hand up to calm down the now defensive and agitated Youkai all around him.

"If you don't consider your own pipsqueak as a _child_ then don't label us as _children_ without seeing what we can do." Kamina snorted as he clenched his fists, "I guess not everyone has the capability to judge _properly_ by a mere glance like Yasaka-nee and Kurama-sensei."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Toshiro frowned as he stepped forward, "Talking to Lord Kakeru like that?"

Kamina grinned, the magic words have been spoken. It was his time to shine. He slapped his chest. But before he could point his index finger to the sky and to begin his introduction, he was stopped as Yoko pulled his cape and got him in a headlock. Yoko fall back holding Kamina, who wasn't protesting much considering where his head was, and Naruto stepped forward.

"Do forgive my friend for his harsh words, but he spoke the truth." It wasn't an apology but a fact. With a sigh Naruto waved his arm gesturing his friends behind his back, "Yoko here is an expert in archaeology and has a profound knowledge regarding various mythical beings. Kuroka here is a specialist in tracking and is a really good sensor. Kamina and I are the hard-hitters of the group. We _may not_ be the best but we are quite good at what we do. And if you are worried that we are greenhorns then rest assure, we have been doing _this_ kind of job for quite a while."

Kakeru didn't respond but didn't refute either. He just simply stared at the group in front of him. He finally broke the ice, "I guess I can't blame Lady Yasaka or Lord Kurama for not making an appearance seeing what the Kyoto faction is going through. But regarding your claims, I will let your actions do the judgment."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "That is all we ask."

"Before we start our mission I must ask, how much do you know?" Kakeru asked.

Naruto paused to gather his thoughts before answering, "Everything that you have told Lord Kurama. That Hokkaido Youkai faction is being attacked by creatures of Greek origin, for no reasons apparently. And that these attacks are becoming more severe as the time passes by."

"And what are his _honest_ opinions?"

Although Naruto was reluctant to answer but he had little choice. He could tell that Kakeru wasn't someone who would buy any kind of bullshit he could think of, this was a clan leader of the famous Ryuu clan after all. Besides, Naruto wasn't really the expert when it came to subtlety and deceiving. With a sigh he replied, hoping this _honesty_ wouldn't backfire, "He thinks you are watering down the real situation. Because, in no freaking way that the Hokkaido faction would ask for help, especially regarding _battles_ occurring in their own land. Unless of course they knew for certain that this is an enemy they _can't_ beat or the victory will come with a great price. And also he thinks that these attacks are not random like you pointed out in the message. Lastly he believes that this _may_ _be_ some sort of test from your part to determine if it is worth the shot to unite the whole Youkai kingdom."

Kakeru didn't say anything, which was really unnerving for Naruto and his group. After a bout of silence he finally spoke up, "Unfortunately he is right in every aspect."

His shoulders slumped and finally his emotionless mask broke, and in just a second he looked much older than before. He looked at Naruto with tired eyes and smiled dryly, "Lord Kurama's assumption regarding the _test;_ let us talk about it _after_ we are done here. I want to focus on the pressing matter for now." Naruto shook his head in agreement at that but said nothing. Kakeru continued seeing that, "These creature targeted shrines where powerful artifacts are kept. They were able to plunder few shrines on their first attacks but were unable to do so later on as we tightened the security. But there were causalities, and unfortunately the number is increasing as the attacks are getting more vicious."

"So you sent scouts and found their hideout. Now you want to strike them back. And you want our help for reassurance." Naruto added, and then he frowned as he continued, "So what did you find _exactly_ that made you to seek aid from Lady Yasaka?"

Naruto expected another bout of silence but Kakeru answered immediately, though with a tired tone, "These Greek creatures are residing in an island not far from here, an island that came out of nowhere. If it was _just_ the creatures than we wouldn't be worrying so much. But we fear that there is something else lurking in that island."

"Ultimate class monsters?"

The question from Naruto caught the clan head off guard. He gave a tired but genuine smile, "I guess I owe an apology to Lady Yasaka and to your group as well."

"Apology accepted." It was Kamina who said that, although his voice was serious but his shit-eating grin ruined it as he looked quite comfortable having his head coddled by his lover's breast. Yoko knew it but she also knew that it was the best way to keep Kamina _passive_. So she did nothing other than blushing and avoiding everyone's gaze but keeping her hold on Kamina.

"I can see that this will be an _interesting_ experience working alongside all of you."

Naruto couldn't say anything back other than to laugh dryly at Kakeru's comment.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

They were flying over the Pacific Ocean.

All the youkai from Hokkaido faction were inside a flying horse carriage, whereas Naruto and his friends were flying solo. Few of the Hokkaido youkai had a sour face. The reason for it was that the horse carriage carrying them looked grand and would stand out no matter what with their four majestic spiritual horses. But this time they had Kamina as a competition, who was standing straight on top of a blazing cloud with his cape flowing behind him wildly.

Kuroka was giggling while Yoko was blushing. As for Naruto; he was wondering if he could find the cape and the cloud in orange.

After ten more minutes, the island finally came to their view. The island wasn't too big but what was standing out was the lone tall mountain in the middle of it that was almost reaching the sky. And they could sense that there was something on top of that peculiar mountain but was unable to determine what it was. The reason was at the same moment they felt the ocean and the sky shaking because of the roars of the beasts inhabiting the island.

"Sounds like there are hundreds if not thousands are down there." Kuroka pointed out.

Naruto and Kamina shared a meaningful glance before Kamina started to descend slowly whereas Naruto went and stopped beside the carriage.

"Lord Kakeru, we will draw the attention of the creatures if that is alright with you?" suggested Naruto with a straight face.

"But there are hundreds of them!" The surprise and disbelief was clear on Toshiro's voice and Naruto could see that a lot of the youkai had the same expression.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "As I have pointed out before, we have been doing _this_ kind of job for quite a while."

He didn't need to see to tell that most of the youkai had their mouth open, only for a brief moment though. But Kakeru spoke up calmly, "I will leave it to your care then. We will take a higher route and go straight to the top of the mountain. Hopefully we will not encounter any _problem_ on our way." He paused for a moment to look at Naruto critically before continuing, "Will you be able to join us at the top?"

This time Naruto hesitated, for a good reason too, "I am not sure if that is possible, I mean there are lots of them so I don't think we can clear up fast enough." They could but for that both Kamina and Naruto have to go all out, and that was something Kurama told them to avoid at all cost, unless it was absolute necessary.

Kakeru smiled as if Naruto just passed some sort of test. Naruto noticed it but didn't comment on it. He just wished them all the best before joining the rest of his team.

"So we are bringing the big gun?"

Naruto just sighed, " _Medium_ size gun Kamina and _after_ we land. For now just attract their attention."

Naruto watched helplessly as Kamina just laughed and caught up with Yoko. Naruto liked to work with Kamina, really he did. There were times where they would head butt or try to outdo each other. Those moments were something both of them enjoyed rather than getting angry over them. But the problem was elsewhere. It was the leadership. Kamina was hotheaded striker but that didn't mean he was bad at leading people. No he was almost as good as Naruto. But neither of them wanted the position while working together as it tended to put them in _uncomfortable_ situations. So Kurama came up with a solution and some rules. Before every mission they would choose who get to be the leader through a game of rock-paper-scissor.

The thing was that the loser would have to take the leadership mantle. And whoever became the leader would have to _act_ like one, no matter how irritating it could be.

His mind came back to the present as he saw Kamina and Yoko lit up the sky with fire spells before diving down and reaching the beach in seconds. But Kuroka was waiting by his side. Flashing her a genuine smile he pointed at the beach before heading there with Kuroka.

Kamina didn't wait for Naruto to descend. The moment his feet touched the ground, he took out his hidden Katana and was immediately surrounded by intense purple flame. He then pointed the Katana at the hordes of creature coming at him and shouted, "Come and taste the flames of the 'Incinerate Anthem' if you dare!"

Kuroka stopped for a second and looked at Naruto with wide eyes, who just smirked in reply. Yes, Kamina had the 'Incinerate Anthem'. This Longinus was considered as one of the Three Holy Relics. It was an ability type Longinus which could generate large amounts of powerful purple holy flames that could incinerate any beings with dark origin with ease. The katana Kamina wielded didn't come with the Longinus; it was just a side artifact that helped him to control the flame better.

Kamina didn't wait to see the response of the creatures as he swung his katana generating a large amount of purple flames which rushed at the herd; incinerating any unlucky beasts that came in touch with the flames. Kamina was using the flames recklessly but not randomly. His first attack thinned out the herds coming at them and gave some breathing room for Yoko to take out her gun and to position herself. While Kamina wasn't good at taking down enemies with pinpoint accuracy, Yoko had it covered.

"They are good~" The surprise and respect in Kuroka's voice was quite evident.

Naruto replied cheekily, "I am sure we can do better."

"But we need lots of practice, nya~" The invitation was not lost to Naruto but he didn't back away this time. After all, the shots were fired and it was high time he returned the fire.

"I don't think you have enough _stamina_ to match me in _training_ Kuroka." The corner of Naruto's mouth rose as he looked forward, "But we can always debate about it after this is over."

And once again Kuroka took Naruto off guard, because he was expecting some kind of saucy comment or innocent flirting. But what he got was a genuine happy smile from the Nekoshou before she entered the battle.

Naruto paused just for a second, "What do you know? Guess I am not the only unpredictable one." With a wide smile he joined Kuroka soon after.

"Kuroka!" When the girl looked back, Naruto pointed at a specific direction, "We are taking the sky." Kuroka nodded before heading to the said direction. Naruto whistled and caught Yoko's attention. He signaled with his hand about the plan before joining Kuroka. Yoko got the meaning, after all this wasn't the first time, and relayed the message to Kamina.

When Naruto caught up with Kuroka, he was surprised to see that she already created a deadly poisonous mist and spread it around like a barrier. But there were too many and the mist barrier couldn't hold for long.

Naruto really wished to use 'Heaven's Law', one of his strongest attacks. But that attack relied purely on his _one_ emotion and thought, pure anger and the will to deliver judgment to the evil. There was no other way to use the spell unless he met the specific requirements.

Naruto shrugged, _"Guess have to do this the old way."_ Then he pointed his arm at the beasts coming at him, "Light release: Chain Lightning."

A white lightning was released from Naruto's palm and struck few monsters but they didn't spread around like Naruto thought. It was either because of their thick skins or the skill didn't have enough juice. The unsuccessful attack made Naruto to frown; he gathered more power and concentrated.

"Light release: Divine Storm."

This time the lighting was thicker and packed more power. Also it spread without even touching the beasts. And within seconds the whole area surrounding them was crackling with holy lightning, killing all the beasts inside the zone.

"Why aren't you bringing out your _holy spear_ nya~" The innuendo wasn't lost to Naruto but he simply replied by pointing his index finger to the sky. Kuroka mouthed 'O' as she understood that Naruto didn't want their _allies_ to learn about the True Longinus. In times like these, Naruto wished he had a Longinus that he could use freely without thinking about the backlash.

When the lightning storm died down Naruto couldn't help but released a frustrated sigh to see the enemies still coming. He made a unique hand sign with his right hand, his index and middle finger were extended while the other fingers were curled into his palm, and started concentrating harder.

"Light release: Light of the Martyr."

"Light release: Shield of the Righteous."

The first magic created nine half a meter simple looking white crosses. They immediately started shooting energy blasts out of their own discretion. The second spell created nine two meter long shields made of pure light which started circling around Naruto and Kuroka. But Naruto didn't stop there,

"Light release: Protection of the Grand Crusader."

The moment he finished casting the spell, a transparent knight wearing golden armor which was around three meters tall appeared behind Naruto and stood to its full height; and then it immediately threw its sword to the sky. The sword, after passing a certain distant, shattered into hundred pieces and all of the pieces were transformed into smaller swords made of golden light as they descended upon the mindless beasts. And not a single one missed its mark.

Finally Naruto could see that the number decreasing. He took a deep breath and smiled reassuringly at Kuroka who looked worried. These were strong spells but not enough to faze Naruto. Still, he needed to take a moment to catch his breath.

He looked down and shouted, "Yo bastard, try some heavy attacks or we will be staying here the whole night."

"What the hell do you think I am doing knucklehead?" Was the reply he got from Kamina.

Naruto looked around; at least now they could take it easy.

.

Fifteen Minutes Later

.

"No more left, nya~" Kuroka said as she dropped her magic circle, through which she was scanning to locate any more hidden areas where more beasts could be hiding.

"Finally!" Kamina released a deep breath. There was a reason for both Kamina and Naruto to feel frustrated. In this world and age if you would show that you possessed too much power than you would undoubtedly be marked as a _dangerous_ individual. And these kinds of marks would have a negative effect while negotiating. So that was why they were being overly cautious.

"Fucking hell, if both of us went all out from the beginning it would have taken two minutes to clear out this junk, not twenty minutes." Kamina growled. Also the reason he was extra irritated was because Yoko received _mild_ injuries. The beasts weren't powerful but it was their overwhelming number that was the problem.

"Think this as a form of training Kamina." Yoko said as she drank a replenishing potion. Kamina just gave her a deadpan look before moving closer to Naruto.

"No, just wait five more minutes then we will go." Naruto answered before Kamina could even throw the question.

But it seemed that they didn't need to wait because there was a huge power surge came from top of the mountain and with that as if a barrier was broken, a large temple appeared.

Naruto and his friends were stunned for a second but when the next power surge came, stronger than the first one, they knew something was very wrong. They took off immediately and reached the top in a minute.

The temple looked very old but they didn't have time to fully examine the structures as they noticed two things immediately. One, none of the Hokkaido youkai were there and two, there was a gateway portal in the middle of the temple. Before they could jump inside the portal, they were forced to brace themselves as another power surge erupted, and it came from inside the portal.

They looked at each other before jumping into the portal, with caution.

The first thing that came to their attention after they went to the other side of the portal wasn't the ancient Greek city; it was the hundred foot tall giant monster. The upper part of its body was humane, somewhat, with quite a lot of wings covering its body. But the lower half of it was serpent like.

The monster immediately turned to them but was attacked by an ice and water serpent like dragon. The attacks were strong but the monster just got irritated. Following the path of the attacks, Naruto and his friends finally saw their allies, or what was left of them.

Out of eleven youkai, only four were standing and the rest were inside a huge bubble, each. They were a bit far to confirm the condition of those youkai inside the bubbles but there was one more thing that caught Naruto's attention.

"That is Typhon." Yoko's voice grabbed Naruto's attention but he didn't turn from what he was looking at. "You can call him as _the_ big daddy of mythological Greek monsters. I can't say for sure about his power level but according to the myths his powers can match that of a Titan or a Greek God."

"He is high level ultimate class nya~" Kuroka helped as she focused her power to measure the strength of the monster in front of them.

And then both of the girls blinked as they saw Kamina walking toward it, slowly but excitedly. He turned to Naruto and grinned, "Unless it is absolute necessary."

"Wait, we can …" Yoko couldn't finish as Naruto interrupted her.

"We _can't_ take any risks. The danger level of the mission just went few levels higher. Get the youkai out of here." Then Naruto nodded at Kamina in acknowledgement, "Take it easy before we can clear the area."

Kamina just smiled and continued walking forward.

He stopped and put his right foot on a rock and pointed his katana at Typhon in a dramatic fashion, "Oi oi oi~ Where the hell do you think you are looking? Your battle is with me! The Great Kamina; whose sword will pierce the heaven and reach the stars and beyond! Remember that!"

Typhon looked at Kamina, he was forced to because of the flames Kamina was generating. But he didn't mind much, after all to him he was just a puny human. He raised his arm but before he could bring it down.

"Balance Breaker: Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann!"

Immediately flames poured out endlessly as if a dam had been broken. Quickly the flames took the form of a transcendent God-like being which was as big as Typhon. The form resembled an immeasurable mass of condensed holy purple flames in the form of a faceless Kamina, complete with crimson cape and his unique red glasses.

Typhon looked at the form dumbfounded which cost him as Kamina, in his transcendent form, gave an upper cut followed by a straight punch.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the rest went to see the damage done to their allies. Seeing that Kakeru and Toshiro still standing and not having any deep injuries made Naruto relax. Then he looked at the _thing_ in front of Toshiro, standing there in a protective manner. It was a two meter tall woman purely made of ice; the clothing and her stance reminded Naruto of a Yamato Nadeshiko.

"Guess we are not the only ones who were hiding _it_." Naruto's tone didn't hold one ounce of accusation but it still made Toshiro to flinch. Because the 'it' Naruto was referring to was 'Longinus'.

"Yes, my son possesses 'Absolute Demise' but …" Kakeru couldn't finish as Yoko interrupted, with a hint of worry, not for the youkai but for Kamina.

"We need to get the injured out of here, and if possible better to take them out of this place." She suggested while pointing at the portal.

Kakeru nodded in acknowledgement, "Three of my people are critically injured but as long as they are inside my bubbles their lives are not in danger. But for the other four they will be in fighting shape quite soon." Before he could be bombarded with arguments, he pointed at one specific direction, "There is another portal hidden there, one that this beast is protecting. If possible I would like to see what _exactly_ he is protecting."

Naruto looked at Kuroka who shook her head positively, indicating that she was able to sense some kind of doorway at that direction. Naruto had a strong urge to rub his forehead as he understood that the mission just became that much harder.

"Fine but for now take everyone closer to the portal we came from, and if possible send back those that are in critical condition." Then he looked at Yoko and pointed at Kamina with his head, "Tell the big guy that we are clearing the area, and the location of the _other_ portal. It will be good if he can avoid it but I don't want him risking his life for it."

Yoko smiled softly as she touched the earpiece she had on her right ear and relayed the message. Kuroka already took the other two standing at the end and Kakeru carefully started to move the bubbles, "Toshiro, let's go."

Toshiro didn't hear his father's voice. For a moment he forgot everything around him and was completely captivated by the fight in front of him. Well to be more accurate it wasn't the fight between two titans, no; it was the power demonstrated by one side what actually mesmerized him. The power of a Longinus.

Yes, he also possessed the Longinus 'Absolute Demise' because he was a half-breed. His father did fell in love with his human mother but couldn't marry her because of their old tradition. Marrying a human wasn't look down upon but it was believed that mating with a human wouldn't produce a strong offspring. And being the next clan head of the Ryuu clan, his father had little choice. But these rules and tradition didn't matter when they found out that he possessed a Longinus. Of course Toshiro was quite adamant in pointing out that he was willing to go against the whole Ryuu clan for his mother.

Somehow that fact made his grandfather very happy, because to him it meant that his grandson was a 'True Ryuu'.

After he entered the clan, everyone tried to help him to master his Longinus, directly or indirectly. He understood why as he learned more about the origin and the capabilities of a Longinus.

Toshiro was considered a prodigy. He really stood out because of his intellect and natural talent. And even at the tender age of fourteenth he was considered one of the strongest youkai in Ryuu clan. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't the power but the lack of knowledge that bothered him. He wanted to see the outside world and learn more about other Longinus wielders; or at least he wanted to see other powerful opponents and how they fight.

So when his father mentioned about that joint raid, he jumped at the chance. Needless to say that he was very disappointed when he saw his allies. They were just a bunch of teenagers. But somehow his instincts told him otherwise but he was too frustrated to heed them.

And then they went and took on the main army by themselves. The monsters weren't that strong but they made it up with their sheer numbers. He wasn't so sure that his group would have been able to handle so many. He desperately wanted to stay and see their fight. He couldn't so he took the frustration out on the guards in front of the temple. They were strong, not like the cannon fodder that their allies were taking on; but not strong enough to stop their advance.

But everything went downhill as they entered the portal. They knew what the monster was but unfortunately they weren't fast enough to come up with any plans. His father immediately signaled everyone to retreat when one of their friends was badly injured. But suddenly the monster started to get aggressive and quite soon most of their men fell.

And then they came.

Toshiro wasn't sure what could they do, but the man who he thought was nothing but talks went to fight the monster one on one. It wasn't that he had Longinus that made him powerful, but how he was using it. Even now Toshiro knew that he was nowhere close in unlocking the 'Balance Breaker' but the person in front of him was using it with ease.

"Toshiro!"

He was surprised by his father's concerned voice. He nodded back reassuringly before following him to safety, but not before looking back one last time with slight envy.

Kamina smirked when Yoko told him that they cleared the area.

"About god damn time!"

His avatar was constricted by Typhon's lower half but it was also hurting him. After all the skin of his avatar was made by strong holy fire, good for both offense _and_ defense. His hands were occupied holding back his opponent. But that wouldn't stop him.

"Who the hell do you think I am tackle!"

Needless to say, Typhon didn't see this coming. As his upper body fell back, Kamina did a follow up to free himself.

"Get your stinking tail off of him chop!"

And with that he was free. But he didn't stop there. Because Kamina could see that the monster in front of him understood that attacking his blazing body wouldn't do him any good. So it had one option, and it was to hit him with pillars or giant structure lying around. And just as he guessed Typhon lunged to pick up an old building.

Unfortunately for Typhon Kamina was preparing his finishing move from the start.

"Take this you oversized half-lizard," Kamina shouted as he focused a lot of energy at one arm and constructed his signature weapon, "Giga Drill Break!"

No one could ever expect something like this. The giant drill tore through the building thrown at Kamina and headed toward the frightened Typhon. If it would have hit, it would have been a one shot kill but unfortunately Typhon at the last moment hit the ground with his tail. The force was so much that the whole area cracked open and Kamina lose his balance. But still the drill tore off the left arm of the beast.

Roaring at Kamina the beast surprisingly shrank to a human's level and went inside the other portal Kakeru pointed.

Kamina just blinked, because he was unable to understand what just happened.

"Stop gawking and come down here!" Yoko shouted through the communication.

"He just put the 'fleeing with tail between his legs' to a literal meaning." Kamina snorted as his avatar also shrank to a human's size. But anyone could see that he didn't get out from his Balance Breaker mode as his whole body looked kind of ethereal.

Kamina soon caught up with Naruto who was standing in front of the portal.

"Something's wrong?" He asked in an unusual serious tone.

"I don't like this." Naruto sighed as he looked back to see Kakeru with a few other youkai coming, "Just be on guard." Kamina nodded back.

Kakeru stopped in front of Naruto, there were six of them now. "I sent the rest back and they would be coming back soon with reinforcement. Do you want to wait?"

"What do you suggest?" asked Naruto.

"The beast Typhon is weakened, it is better we strike now before he regains his power." Naruto nodded at Kakeru's suggestion and motioned his friends.

With that all ten of them went inside the second portal.

.

On the Other Side

.

The new place was unnerving. Anywhere they looked, they saw nothing other than wasteland. There were ruins of temple and other buildings here and there but was hard to identify their origin. The most disturbing thing was the crimson colored clear sky.

They looked around cautiously, and after some time they finally found Typhon. But he was dead and from the looks of it not from the injuries received from Kamina. That alerted everyone as they got defensive.

"I really didn't think that I will be facing such opposition from this backwater place." The voice came directly from above them, catching everyone's attention.

He looked like any normal human, wearing black formal clothing. He looked attractive with his slick style blond hair but no one was fooled. He held unimaginable power, his glowing yellow eyes looking down at them with mockery were saying such.

Naruto immediately brought out his True Longinus and Kamina created a drill and lunged at him. They didn't know his true identity but it didn't matter. The only thing they knew was that he wasn't someone you should go against with handicaps, and that's all Naruto and Kamina needed to know.

Kamina hit nothing but air whereas Naruto on the last second was able to block the kick from the person. Nothing could break or bend True Longinus but it wasn't true for the mortal hands holding the weapon. Naruto felt his bones cracking under the pressure and he was sure few were broken. He didn't have enough strength to block the second kick.

As the person or thing sent Naruto flying Kuroka created a poison mist and followed him. The man just waved his arm the mist disappeared only to be greeted with another blazing drill, one that was too large to dodge.

His whole right arm was shrouded by yellow flame as the flames formed a large shield which he used to block the drill. The shield was cracking under pressure but he kept sending more power to regenerate it just as fast. One had to give, and in the end it was the earth beneath the shield bearer. He didn't lose his balance too much but enough to give Kamina the edge he needed. With a mighty roar he pushed but was surprise when a loud power surge came beneath him.

The drill made of purple fire was suddenly covered by yellow flame. Kamina did his best to shake off the invading fire and he succeeded but because of his focus was diverted, his initial target moved away scot free.

The moment Naruto saw the man coming out of Kamina's attack he went to activate his Balance Breaker. But unfortunately that was the downfall for their whole team.

There was one glaring problem with all of the Longinus. Before the wielder would unleash the Balance Breaker it would release a power surge, indicating that the Longinus was going to the second stage. It wasn't hard to conceal it but also wasn't hard for the opponent to notice if they were looking at the right thing.

Naruto didn't even able to start saying the name of his Balance Breaker before the man looked at him critically, all signs of mockery and pleasantry vanished. He immediately shot beam like fire which was _very_ fast but Naruto still dodged it barely. Then Naruto noticed something, he didn't dodge the beam because there wasn't one of them.

He looked at True Longinus staying where it was with the arm still holding it, while he himself was ten meters away from it. The pain of losing his arm finally caught up and he immediately went to cast a shield but the man was faster.

There was no way Naruto could dodge it, yet he did. Because someone moved him out of the way.

Naruto looked blankly at Kuroka who was smiling at him, as the life from her eyes slowly started to fade. He didn't need to see to know that Kuroka got hit by those death beams and that there was no saving her.

His voice was strained and the word came out slowly, "Why?"

She only answered by giving him a pure smile, her last smile.

Naruto looked at the man responsible to see he already took down all the youkai in seconds, all the while dodging their attacks and Kamina's. Kakeru and Toshiro tried to hold on but eventually they fell. Then his attention turned to Yoko who was trying to come to Naruto sneakily.

Kamina immediately went to Yoko and stood in front of her but he still couldn't stop the tragedy as the death beams went _through_ Kamina and hit Yoko who immediately died. Kamina didn't look back, he couldn't.

With a bloodthirsty roar he released all his power and lunged at the murderer in his giant titanic form.

Naruto looked away but his eyes fell on True Longinus, there was still hope. He adjusted Kuroka so she was comfortable before calling his weapon. It came to him. But he couldn't utter the words. The first time those words saved him _but_ the second time they condemned his important people.

Would he take the risk again?

"Sorry for the rough greetings." The man spoke as he threw Kamina at one side. Kamina was injured badly and his flames died down, turning off his Balance Breaker, "But I couldn't take any chances seeing that I was up against _three_ Longinus, and definitely not with the fabled first Longinus."

His burnt cloths mended themselves as he landed gracefully, though his eyes never leaving Naruto. And he could tell that whatever chances he had was now long gone. He would be dead long before he could even utter a single word.

"My name is Kronos," He started dramatically, "Yes the same Kronos who was imprisoned by his bastard children. But you should know that nothing can be imprisoned forever." He looked at the place where they found the dead body of Typhon, "He helped me to regain back my strength by collecting artifacts from all around the world. And he had been doing it for two hundred years. Alas that I had to end such a useful pawn. But that is how life is, isn't it?"

Then he looked at Naruto, his mocking gaze was back, "I regained my full strength but I still can't get out this prison. I have weakened it but unfortunately I will need a few more decades before I can fully get out of here."

"Blame your bad luck for stepping into my domain." With that Kronos pointed his finger upward. A yellow fireball appeared and it started growing fast until it was as big as a quarter of a football stadium.

Then there was nothing.

The ground disappeared, the sky disappeared, the ruins disappeared; even the menacing spell at the tip of Kronos's finger also disappeared. And they were replaced by faraway stars and unnatural darkness.

Naruto's lip shook as he couldn't help himself. He felt relieved. Everything was going to be alright; because she was here. And he was saved once again.

As for Kronos, he felt fear crawling through his very being. He wanted to jump away when he noticed _her_ presence but was shocked to find out that he couldn't move. He couldn't call upon his fire nor could he use any other spells. He was immobilized. He looked as she appeared out of nowhere.

She may have a mature body and was wearing Victorian style cloth fitting for her figure, but her posture didn't show any maturity or grace. But she held power, _endless_ raw power. And she was angry. Her each step was shaking the whole dimension. But she didn't look at Kronos, she went straight to Naruto.

She stopped before his surrogate son who couldn't meet her gaze as he looked down. She also knew that she should say something but didn't know what. Still she tried, "It's ok to rely on me from time to time."

And with that she waved her hands. Beneath all the dead bodies, her signature magical circle appeared. One also appeared under Naruto. He couldn't help it. A lone tear escaped as he felt the life returning to the girl he was holding.

"Ophis this has nothing to do with you. Release me."

Kronos begged. He was strong but not dumb. He could never take on the Infinite Dragon God, she would crush him.

He had to trend here carefully, otherwise his carefully laid out plan would be in ruin. Seemed like he had hurt some of her pawns, but it shouldn't matter. He could sweet-talk his way out of this, after all he was lot more worth than few measly humans and youkai.

Then she looked at him, and all his thoughts died.

Her eyes were like hollow, no not hollow, but like a void; endless space. The stare scared Kronos, and then he knew; he was going to die.

"Ophis! Release me and I am willing to serve you! I will even have the titans follow you! Tell me what you need! JUST LET ME GO!" He became frantic at the end. He struggled in vain. Suddenly he stopped. His instincts told him that something was wrong. Slowly he looked up to see a snake staring down at him. It opened its mouth the moment their eyes met.

He looked back at Ophis, frightened, knowing what was coming.

"You _are_ going to help me, but not the way you think."

That's all she said before the snake dived down and in one strike swallowed Kronos whole. And just like that the former king of titans became the meal of the Ouroboros Dragon.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

Naruto was looking out of the window. The scenery in front of him was somewhat helpful in soothing him.

He was back at Yasaka's house. After the ordeal Ophis teleported them back. She erased the memories of the Hokkaido youkai and put some false memories regarding their last battle. Of course it was suggested by Kurama. Kakeru had a stronger mind, it wasn't strong enough to dispel the fake memories but he suspected and confronted Kurama, Because of that Kurama, begrudgingly, had to handle the fallout of the mission. But it turned out well at the end. Kakeru, in exchange for the truth, agreed to accept Yasaka's proposal. He also promised not to tell anyone other than his father about the truth.

And as for Naruto and his friends, they got out of there scot-free because of Ophis but still Yasaka insisted that they get a thorough check-up by her best doctors.

His reminiscing was interrupted when he felt him entering.

Kurama didn't say anything other than to sit down on Naruto's bed as the patient himself was standing in front of the window.

"Thank you."

Hearing his tone made Kurama to groan but he didn't do it loudly. He knew what was coming, another heart to heart talk. He was this close to just go up and call for reinforcements but refrained himself. With a sigh, he started, "Don't mention it brat. I had one youkai following just in case. She immediately reported to me when she sensed the first power surge. And seeing that something was going very wrong, I called the big gun."

Naruto nodded but didn't answer.

This time Kurama groaned loudly, "Alright brat, let it out. Come on, hit me with your insecurities."

Naruto turned around sharply, his eyes cold and hurt, "I messed up! AGAIN!"

"Yes, you messed up, spectacularly." Kurama added with a straight face, "But do you know where you messed up?"

Naruto was taken back at the words. He shook his head negatively as he looked down.

"Look kid, this world is huge. And the beings that inhabit this world are limitless. You have youkai, human, angels, devils, fallen angels, monsters, gods of different myths and region and dragons. And most of them are aiming for the top, and they have been trying from few millennia ago, some even from the very beginning." Kurama sighed, hoping that he was using the right words, "What I mean is that you can't expect to reach the top when you are only eighteen years old. That kind of ambition along with the responsibilities is crushing you Naruto."

Naruto absorbed the words. In a sense Kurama was right. After the promise he made with Ophis, he was running blindly and without stopping to reach the top. To keep his promise, but more importantly to make his mother proud. And the reason for his reckless behavior was that he was scared; because not only the lifespan of a human is very short but also they are quite fragile. He did all he could do become strong but it seemed he finally hit the wall.

"So what do you suggest?" He asked dejectedly.

"Grow up."

The simple answer stunned Naruto as well as angered him. But he didn't retort, just waited patiently. Kurama smirked at that but continued nonetheless, "You told me that you mastered your Longinus but I disagree. It's _the_ Longinus, there should be no limit to its power. But because you lack knowledge you can't advance further. Same can be said regarding your holy powers. The thing is Naruto, you are pushing yourself too hard and only in one direction. Lean back and look around, the world has so much to give. You just have to know where to look."

Naruto nodded before frowning, "What does it have to do with growing up?"

Kurama blinked when he heard the question. If it wasn't for the fact that all of these belonged to his wife, he would have thrown the bed at Naruto. Taking a deep calm breath, he elaborated, "Life is not just about fighting. Get to know more people, learn about the inhabitants of our world, venture across different realms. To simplify it for you, broaden your perspective. You can't do that if you have a one track mind and a simple troublesome ambition."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, wordlessly telling Kurama to continue, who just sighed as he continued, "Look there is nothing wrong with your dream. And how you were trying to achieve it was good, _back then_. Now I think you should try a different approach. Because remember this, you want to stand by Ophis's side not follow her shadow." With that he got up and left the room.

Because Kurama knew that Naruto had a lot of thinking to do and it was better if he sorted them out by himself.

.

.

.

 **Done**

 **Hope this long chapter was good enough for the delay.**

 **Now to notify few things,**

 **Till now the main changes from the previous version are; one that there is no Ichigo and his gangs. I replaced them with Kamina and Yoko. In the previous version I had plans for Ichigo but it just didn't stick and made the story messy for me. Second is how Naruto and Kuroka will form their relationship. I will make it realistic like the last one but with a different approach. Third is the romance, I learned from the previous version that I am not good in writing harem. I will keep Kuroka and Gabriel for now as Naruto's lover and as for other girls, I MAY add them if their character become strong enough or if I can create some chemistry between them without messing things up. It is viable for all the other girls but I WILL NOT focus on that. So don't hold onto it.**

 **As for this chapter, it is the continuation of the prologue and the next one will be after two years like the last version. I decided to write this one differently. I will write this version Arc wise. I already have the base outline ready for the next Arc. If everything goes well I will be able to finish the next chapter in a week or so.**

 **Also if anyone have problem on Naruto's character, understand this; he was raised by Ophis. So he can't be the same like canon. I also pointed out that he is reincarnated not transported, so hope that clears out. I want to give Naruto, Kamina, Kurama and all the other characters depth and realistic personality. But it won't show in one or two chapters.**

 **And here Kronos was as strong or maybe somewhere near the Tenth of 'Top ten strongest being'. That list is very debatable so I am not going to go there on this chapter, but do share your suggestions. My point is Kronos was around Super class and so our heroes lost. But he still wasn't any match for the angry mother. I hope I wrote the battles properly.**

 **Lastly just to point out that Naruto didn't use 'Heaven's Law' and 'Truth Idea' because of reasons; reasons that I will tell later so please don't pm or review me saying that Naruto could have won easy if he used them.**

 **That's it for now. All feedbacks are greatly appreciated so please leave a review.**

 **Till next time.**


	3. Guardian Faction I

**Here is the new chapter, not sure how long will the next one will take since I will become busy for the next few weeks. Also** **please read** **the 'Author's note' at the end. I got lot to tell and I decided it will easier after you guys read the chapter.**

 **Also the chapter is very long so proof-reading was a pain in the ass. There may be mistakes but I will try to fix them as soon as I can.**

 ***This chapter starts two years after the Prologue Arc***

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear on this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

.

.

.

.

Guardian Faction I

New Friends and New Goals

Naruto and Ophis were walking next to the other. Although Ophis had on a stoic expression as she usually does, but Naruto saw right through her.

"Ophis, are you still pouting?"

"I am the Infinite Dragon God, Naruto, I do no pout." Was Ophis's reply. The corner of Naruto's mouth rose as he just shrugged and stayed silent.

"How long are you two going to go at each other like rabbits in heat?" Naruto's grin grew ear to ear as he moved closer to Ophis.

"Are you jealous that I'm spending more time with Kuroka? You have nothing to worry about, I will always have time for you, mom." Naruto replied with a light hearted laugh. He had to admit he was spending quite some time with Kuroka, _passionately_ , who had been his lover for two years. He had a good reason for it too; Kuroka came back from a long mission which lasted for almost two months, given to her by Yasaka.

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Naruto just laughed harder causing Ophis to shake her head. "I am not _jealous_ of that cat but I would _appreciate_ if you keep your libido in check. And let's not forget that you still haven't beaten Great Red for me. I hope you didn't forget your promise, did you?" She said the last line with a raised eyebrow as she glanced at him.

"Oi, oi! I never break my promises and you know that. And excuse me for not beating Great Red, it's not like he's the strongest being of all existence in our world." Noticing Ophis giving him an incredulous look, Naruto coughed. " _Current_ strongest being."

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, talking about Great Red always put Ophis into a slightly bad mood. It was understandable. Sighing, he changed the conversation topic. "Speaking of strength, I still can't believe you haven't disbanded Khaos Brigade yet. Those good for nothing ingrates are going to backstab you in no time. My group is almost there but even now they are doing more than the combined effort from all the factions in Khaos Brigade."

Ophis paused for a moment before replying, "You may be right but you and your friends are not ready. All of you became exceptionally strong in the last two years but you _still_ have a long way to go. What you need is more time and experience. Khaos Brigade should suffice in the meantime and when you are ready, they can act as backup." She paused for a brief moment before continuing, "And do you really think any of them are strong enough to harm me?"

Naruto was caught off guard as he blinked stupidly hearing the question, no, the statement. He just sighed and shook his head in frustration. Ophis was an honest and pure Dragon; and while she may be one the strongest being out there she had a major weakness, she was naive and ignorant. He was pretty sure Ophis used to believe that no one could beat her before Great Red came into the picture. And seeing Ophis giving her approval and power to anyone in Khaos Brigade regardless of who they were made him worry for her safety. He knew that they were going to come for her but the question was when.

Although it didn't matter to Naruto much because if anyone would come to harm Ophis, he would kill them no matter who they were, or die trying. And it was reassuring that he wasn't alone in that cause. "So who came this time? Usually you don't invite me to these meetings." Naruto said.

Naruto was slightly worried. They were currently in Khaos Brigade Headquarter. Ophis created this place from the scratch, from the surrounding area to the palace itself, everything. And that was why it was easy for her to move the headquarter and to hide it, something that Naruto suggested. Although it was regarded as the Headquarter, most of the factions inside Khaos Brigade had their own place. Nevertheless either to meet Ophis or to have important discussions everyone had to come here. So the fact that hidden HQ was not so hidden really worried Naruto; because to him anyone with unknown motive and background could come without much trouble, just like now. He wondered if he would ask Yoko to put some traps around the castle.

Shaking his head, Naruto pushed that thought aside for now. Ophis didn't reply or say anything, only silently telling Naruto to wait. Naruto groaned inwardly. After living with the Infinite Dragon God, Naruto knew what most of her gestures meant.

They finally reached the main chamber. It looked like a throne room from the middle ages, Ophis did take interest in old age castles when she made this. Naruto and Ophis entered the room from a door located behind the throne. There was no spectacular ceremonial chair as one would presume, because Ophis said those looked weird to her. She preferred to stand, or sit somewhere cozy when needed.

In front of them, there were three young people, they looked like they were at their early twenties. It was obvious who the leader was seeing as how one was standing in front of others. Ophis scanned them before speaking, "I heard you wanted to join Khaos Brigade. Do you know what this organization is for?"

" _To create problems for the world and headaches for me,"_ Naruto thought sighing mentally but was smart enough to not voice his thoughts.

The man in front straightened his posture and stared at them confidently. His eyes lingered on Naruto for a moment and it wasn't quite a mystery why; because Naruto, as he was now, had quite the reputation. As for Naruto, he had to admit the man was good-looking but his attire looked interesting, It was a combination between a Japanese school uniform and traditional Chinese attire. He took a few steps forward and spoke coolly, "My name is Cao Cao and yes I know what this Organization stands for. The sole purpose of Khaos Brigade is to remove the Great Red from the Dimensional Gap, correct?"

" _Cheeky bastard."_ Naruto groaned inwardly, he really wanted to rearrange the person's face. To him, he had every right to. This was why he never liked to come to these kinds of meetings. All of these bastards would come to Ophis for power and they always acted as if it was their right.

Ophis nodded which made Naruto inclined to believe that the meeting was going to be over soon but the thought shattered at what she said next, "I believe you told me beforehand that you have 'True Longinus' and your friends each have a top tier Longinus."

Naruto stiffened but he quickly regained his posture. He was glad that he showed very little outer change. He took in a few small breaths to calm himself as he looked at their guests for answers.

"Yes, I have True Longinus." And to show proof of his claim Cao Cao summoned a spear and rested it on his shoulder. It looked exactly like the one Naruto owned but if you look closely enough you could see the differences. "As for my comrades, Leonardo wields the 'Annihilation Maker' and George the 'Dimensional Lost'. I am sure you know that those two are among the top-tier Longinus." Cao Cao finished his explanation with a small satisfied smirk.

Before Ophis could speak, Naruto stepped forward and walked down the platform, causing all the three people in front of him to tense. And that strengthened Naruto's hunch, they knew who he was.

Everything Naruto was wearing was white; except for his pants which was a darker shade of white and his belts which were light grey. But the most noticeable was his mask, it was blank and pure white with two rectangular eye holes. Also the mask was enchanted, it would change his voice according to his will and also changed his hair style from spiky blonde to white slick. He came up with this idea two years ago, to use his infamous identity 'White Demon' and move around freely; of course he couldn't use 'True Longinus' and have to rely on his other skills. It was to train himself to become stronger and also to monitor the factions within Khaos Brigade freely.

He earned quite a bit of reputation over the years as the 'White Demon'. Even at the beginning he was quite feared because of what he did at the Underworld. Other than making sure the members of Khaos Brigade wouldn't make a mess, he did quite a bit of mercenary and dirty jobs for Youkai, Fallen Angel and Gods of Asgard; of course secretly. While doing these missions, he earned quite a name for himself for his clean and successful works.

"Nice to make an acquaintance with all of you, I am known as 'White Demon'." Naruto introduced himself politely but Cao Cao didn't miss the slight mockery in his tone. Naruto turned to Ophis before looking back at Cao Cao and his gangs, "I am … how should I put it … Ophis's right hand man." The statement made the three Longinus-users to tense up more. And it was exactly what Naruto wanted; to make them understand that there is one more person watching over Khaos Brigade other than Ophis. And if Naruto did this properly, they would also learn that this _other_ person wasn't as naïve as Ophis.

"Before we finalize the _recruitment_ , I would like to have a friendly sparring match with you." Naruto finally made his intentions known, and then added, with a _very_ casual tone, "Of course if you are up for it."

"And why does Ophis's right hand man wish to spar with me?" Cao Cao asked cautiously.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down. Thankfully no one noticed it through his mask, except for Ophis of course. "It's not every day we have someone wishing to join and claiming to own the strongest holy Longinus." Naruto nonchalantly replied.

"Do you doubt me?" Cao Cao removed the spear off his shoulder and held it lazily in front of him.

"Can you blame me?" Naruto shrugged, "I'm not asking to show us _everything_ that you can do with your spear. We just want to see if what you hold is real or not, and I think a friendly spar should be more than enough. As for the place, this," Naruto waved his arm, gesturing around him, "should suffice, wouldn't you agree?"

A large smirk showed on Cao Cao's features as he replied confidently, "Very well then, but be careful. I am not a weak pushover even if I am a human. Many other supernatural beings had learned it the hard way."

Naruto tilted his head sideways and had an amused look on his face, too bad no one could see it, "Don't worry, I won't. Also I am not a supernatural being either." With that Naruto walked back to Ophis leaving behind three stunned Longinus-users.

Naruto took off his white trench coat and handed it to Ophis who grabbed it with a small scowl on her face. He chuckled at that because if Ophis wanted she could easily check if the Cao Cao's spear was real or not but for that she had to hold it herself. Now there was no way Naruto would let Ophis get close something of unknown origin while he was still around. He stepped down the platform and smirked when he saw that Cao Cao still had a disbelieving look on his face.

"Shall we begin?" Naruto asked, his opponent gave a small nod in reply. Leonardo and George immediately moved away and went to the other end of the room.

Without warning, Cao Cao dashed and tried to stab Naruto who sidestepped at the last moment and tried to counter with a small uppercut. Cao Cao repositioned his spear to block the uppercut but Naruto predicted it as he struck the unsuspected Cao Cao with an open palm attack, who was forced to move back creating a long space between the fighters.

Cao Cao's eyes widen in surprise as he experienced firsthand the raw strength Naruto was displaying, soon his surprised expression changed into a dark scowl. He gathered his holy energy at the tip of his spear and shot at Naruto, not wasting a second. Naruto had already readied his defense the moment he had felt the energy spike.

Naruto raised both of his palms forward and said, "Shield of the Righteous."

Nine white shields of light appeared in front of Naruto and they positioned themselves in front of each other, creating a long shield-wall in front of Naruto. The blast penetrated the first six shields but was fully stopped at the seventh.

Cao Cao was still having a hard time believing what he was seeing; and this small pause gave Naruto enough time to prepare his next attack. "Light release: Swords of the Crusader."

Ten white magic circles appeared from behind Naruto. Cao Cao immediately solidified his stance and cursed himself for zoning out in the middle of the fight. Naruto smirked seeing Cao Cao getting defensive. Not giving him a chance to be aggressive again Naruto snapped his fingers, light swords started to come out from the circles and rushed toward Cao Cao who swiftly countered all of them. Naruto frowned seeing how easily Cao Cao was crushing the light swords.

Naruto immediately went for something different. He moved the magic circles manually and positioned them randomly. Also he changed the shape of the swords making some of them to spin and some to bounce back. So now they were coming toward Cao Cao in unpredictable and wild directions, making it harder to dodge. But to Naruto's frustration, Cao Cao started destroying them expertly. He didn't break a sweat as he turned and sidestepped to crush and dodge Naruto's holy weapons. Suddenly out of nowhere, Cao Cao pointed his spear at Naruto's head, which extended in an unimaginable speed and headed for Naruto's skull.

It happened less than a second; one second Cao Cao was countering the holy weapons and the next moment the head of the spear was in front of Naruto. Everyone tensed fearing the worst; but the _unexpected_ result shocked Cao Cao and his teammates.

Naruto didn't move nor did he use any spells. He simply tilted his head to the side, causing the spear to safely pass by his head. Then another jaw dropping moment occurred when Naruto, in a relaxed manner, held the spear and moved it further from his head. Cao Cao's eyes widened when he saw Naruto touching the light spear harmlessly. As far as he knew, if anyone other than the wielder touched the spear, they would be harmed.

Naruto held out his hand in a surrendering gesture and laughed softly, "I think we should stop here before one of us starts to take the fight seriously."

Hearing that declaration, Cao Cao scowled, "Are you really a human?" He asked as he retracted his spear back to its original size.

"In flesh and blood." Naruto answered with a mock bow.

"Then how can you use light magic, similar to that of an angel. It's not possible for a human." George asked in a frustrated tone. He out of all the people in the room seemed to be the most shaken after seeing Naruto using holy magic, "Do you have a Longinus or a special Sacred Gear?"

Naruto knew what George meant. There were different types of 'Light' existed in the world. The 'Corrupted Light' which only the fallen angels and few other _specific_ types of monsters could use, had a bit more destructive power than the normal 'Light magic' which humans and low rank angels could use. As for 'Holy Light', only the upper tier angels and gods from other myths have the capability to use it. But there was one more type of 'Light' that most didn't know about, which was considered as one of the _strongest_ element ever to exist. The beings that had access to that _power_ could be counted with one hand.

As for Naruto, his 'Light Release' magic was based on 'Holy Light', something that no human was seen to use before. He was surprised to see George's ability to distinguish the 'Light'. For now he noted it down mentally for later.

He looked blankly at them, not that it mattered, no one would have seen his facial expressions anyways. He sighed then spoke, "I'll tell you how I obtained them if you tell me your _real_ purpose for wanting to join the Khaos Brigade."

Cao Cao didn't take much time before he started, as if he was expecting a question like this, "I believe that it's my responsibility as a descendant of a hero to defeat beings like Devils, Fallen Angels, and _monsters_ , which are threatening human beings directly or indirectly. I will create a world where Humans don't have to live in fear, where they can live alongside with any other supernatural beings despite being the weakest race in the world."

An unnerving silence stayed in the atmosphere when Naruto didn't reply. Leonardo and George flinched when Naruto looked over toward them. Without uttering a word, he walked towards Ophis.

Noticing that he didn't answer him, Cao Cao was about to protest but Naruto started speaking before he could, "When I was a child, some people tried to implant a holy object inside my body because I had a mass property of light attribute. Of course they didn't have good intentions. But plans don't always work out; and stuffs happened." Naruto took the coat from Ophis and put it on, "I was near death when Ophis found me. She gave me some of her powers. After what happened can only be considered as a miracle … at least to me ... as her power and the artifact inside my body combined, giving me the ability to use such Light magic." Naruto finished his explanation. This wasn't the first time he had to explain his power, so he knew exactly what to say.

Cao Cao didn't say anything. Seconds later, he looked up to meet Naruto dead in the eyes and said, "I see. So what did you think after our fight? Now do you believe that my Longinus is real?"

"Yes and that is why I didn't ask your friends to demonstrate their powers." With that Naruto took a few steps back as he now stood behind Ophis. Same place where he stood before all this started, indicating that he was done with his evaluation.

"I will talk to you later. For now, use the castle as your base." With that Ophis left, Naruto following her.

Cao Cao looked at the door for few minutes before leaving the room, followed by his comrades.

.

With Naruto and Ophis

.

"So?" Ophis raised an eyebrow delicately at Naruto, urging Naruto to share his conclusion.

"No point in debating whether his Longinus is fake or not; but who ever made it is good. I intend to find out who, how and why. And as for our course of action, we do nothing." Naruto chuckled, "After all, we keep our friends close and enemies closer."

Ophis just shook her head. "Your human logic is confusing."

"Well then, let's leave all these confusing discussions for later. You will be glad to know that Wendy is making your favorite food for lunch." Naruto gave a soft laugh when he saw Ophis quickened her pace.

Naruto knew what he had to do regarding the fake 'True Longinus'. He wished there was another way but unfortunately he wasn't that lucky. He had to visit _that_ place again.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Uzumaki Residence**

"I'm home."

"Welcome home Naruto-nii. Did you bring ….." Wendy, Naruto's foster sister, stopped speaking and ran to Ophis when she saw her behind Naruto, "Mom!" With a joyous shout, Wendy hugged Ophis, who sported an annoyed look.

"How many times do I have to tell you two not to call me that?" Ophis scowled but Naruto didn't miss the slight upward twitch in her lips. Before she could protest more, Wendy started to drag her away as she spoke with a light laugh, "I don't know why it bothers you so much."

"It irritates me." Ophis shook her head in exasperation.

 _"It scares you."_ Naruto thought with a sad smile.

With a chuckle, Wendy gave Ophis a small hug, "Love you too mom. Now come on, I made your favorite foods." With that Wendy dragged Ophis to the kitchen. If it was anyone else, they would have missed the slight change in Ophis's demeanor but Naruto wasn't anyone. He saw the relaxed expression on Ophis's face and another twitch in her lips.

It wasn't that Ophis didn't like to be called mom, because Naruto knew better, it was just that every time she would hear Naruto and Wendy call her 'Mom' she would feel conflicted emotions, _human_ emotions, because even a blind idiot could see how much Ophis cared for both Naruto and Wendy, except her. And this _love_ toward her _children_ was something that was very new to Ophis who wasn't really good at expressing her emotions.

Now that wasn't something bad but the problem was, staying with Naruto and Wendy and caring for them made Ophis to understand about different emotions and experiences; which were very new to her; which ultimately was affecting her. These changes were slow, but only for Human. But for someone like Ophis who lived for thousands of years, these sudden changes were unnerving. And _that_ was what scaring her.

But Naruto was glad that Ophis was giving this a chance, rather than shying away from it.

"I'm going to go get Kuroka." Naruto announced, he then turned around with a genuine smile on his lips, and went upstairs.

He knocked on the door softly when he reached his room, hearing a small whine he chuckled and opened the door.

Kuroka was sleeping on his bed completely naked, something that he had come to enjoy. The bed covers barely reached her thighs, showcasing her luscious body to the world. Naruto went inside and sat beside her on the bed. Looking at her sleeping face, he smiled as he slowly started to stroke her thigh making her purr.

It had been two years since that incident, something that still scared him whenever he thought about it. But it showed him how stupid he was. But … hey … who could blame him as he was raised by Ophis who was the very definition of naïve and dense. That incident opened his eyes but it was the talk after it that truly showed how much Kuroka lover him.

.

Flashback

.

 _After the supposed heart to heart talk with Kurama, Naruto knew that he had a lot to think about. But there was one more thing that had to be solved and putting it for a later time would just make him look like a coward and an uncaring person; and Naruto was anything but that. So with that in mind, he went out to find Kuroka._

 _It didn't take long to find her. She was watching over young Shirone and Wendy as they were playing with eight years old Kunou. Naruto stopped at the door, the reason that he didn't want to disturb them wasn't because it looked like the little girls were having fun, no, it was because at that moment Kuroka looked different._

 _She didn't have her signature flirty or sly expression. She was looking at the kids in front of her, with a small serene smile. She was so breathtakingly beautiful in her relaxed posture and soft facial expression that for a moment Naruto forgot why he came here at the first place. He just leaned on the wall and enjoyed the view. But it didn't last long._

 _Kuroka got out of her trance as she sensed Naruto, she turned to him but before she could say anything Naruto put his index finger on his lips, indicating her to be quiet. Kuroka understood that Naruto didn't want to bother the kids for now. He motioned her to follow him before going out._

 _Naruto and Kuroka didn't say anything to each other as they kept walking. The silence between them was kind of unnerving, at least to Naruto. Finally Naruto reached his room. It was the only place he could talk to her in private. Still he hesitated for a moment before going inside; and Kuroka followed him without a question._

 _The silence still reigned as Naruto sat on a chair and Kuroka sat on his bed. He just didn't know how or where to start._

 _"_ _There is no need to apologize. And I did it because I love you."_

 _Kuroka's statement shocked Naruto. He just blinked stupidly at Kuroka who had her signature playful look. But even then, it took some time for Naruto to fully understand what Kuroka meant. She answered his questions without even him asking them. Naruto just opened his mouth but no words came out._

 _Kuroka couldn't hold it. She laughed out loud seeing the dumbfounded look on Naruto's face. Wiping her eyes, she started explaining, "Naruto-koi~ You are very unpredictable, but only when it comes to fight. But when it comes to people, you are quite predictable. But in a very good way, that is also one of the reason I fell in love with you, nya~"_

 _She laughed again when Naruto closed his mouth and blushed heavily._

 _"_ _I know what you want to say, Naruto-koi~ You want to apologize for not being strong enough to stop that disaster. And you also want to ask why I risked my life to say you?" Kuroka stated, her eyes held nothing but love and admiration for Naruto. The emotions in her eyes were so strong that Naruto had to look away shyly. He wasn't used to this._

 _"_ _Don't worry, someone made it very clear that it wasn't my fault. But the fact remained that I wasn't strong enough. I was taken out first, like nothing." Naruto said as he clenched his fists. But was surprised as Kuroka came and kneeled down in front of him, taking his hands with her own before bringing them to her lips._

 _As she kissed his fists, she spoke, her eyes meeting his, "Naruto-koi~ You are the strongest and most noble human … no, being I have ever seen. You lost, yes; you weren't strong enough, yes; but don't let these harsh experience demean you. Use them to become stronger. And someday when you will reach the top, you will look back and appreciate these obstacles for motivating you." Then she lowered her gaze and her voice softened, "And if you'd let me, I will become stronger as well and walk by your side till then."_

 _Naruto felt it; her sincerity, her respect, her love. It made him speechless. But he needed to know, "How can you love me so much?"_

 _The corner of her mouth rose as she looked at Naruto as her eyebrow rose in amusement. But this time Naruto didn't shy away, he held his gaze, because he needed to know. Seeing his firm gaze, Kuroka smile, "I love you so much because of who you are."_

 _And it was that moment Naruto knew that the girl in front of him would become precious to him. Naruto looked away but immediately regretted. All this time he was looking at Kuroka in the eyes but now that he looked below, he was gifted with a splendid view. He averted his gaze but not immediately._

 _When he heard her giggling, he sighed. He turned back to meet her gaze. Her laughter stopped when she saw the look. He gently pulled her up and made her to sit on his lap. It was the first time Naruto saw her looking so shocked. It was a … refreshing sight. He savored the moment for a bit, and then,_

 _"_ _Kuroka, will you go out with me?"_

 _Another new sight, her tears of joy and happiness. She didn't say anything but Naruto got the answer, loud and clear. She just buried her face on his shoulder and hugged him._

 _This time, the silence was comforting. But,_

 _"_ _You are quite eager down there, Naruto-koi~"_

 _"_ _Fuck!"_

.

Flashback Ends

.

Naruto chuckled softly. Thinking back, he _really_ was acting like an insecure idiot. But once again he blamed it on his upbringing and lack of _mature_ friends. Still he had to admit, spending time with Kuroka was fun. She was lively and a true prankster like him, something that he appreciated greatly.

But there was something else that he appreciated the most, it was sex. Anyone would admit that Kuroka had a great body and she really knew how to use it. Naruto didn't last a week after the first date before he gave in. It was both of their first time, but it wasn't that awkward; because Naruto took a crash course from Kurama and Kamina beforehand and was able to surprise Kuroka. After that night Kuroka understood that she mistakenly had unleashed a beast, and she was right. For the next few days, Naruto made sure that she couldn't walk properly.

Kuroka also kept her promise. She aimed to be a 'Great Youkai' just like Yasaka, Kurama and Yamato so that she could stand beside Naruto and fight side by side. And to achieve her dream, she started to train under Kurama, Yasaka and different other strong youkai. She would also tag along with Naruto whenever he was doing missions for Khaos Brigade, and sometimes would do various kinds of tasks given to her by Yasaka.

Naruto was brought out from his thoughts when a gentle hand touched his cheek and stroked it lightly.

"What's so funny, nya~" Kuroka asked as she slowly got up. She giggled when Naruto grabbed her by the waist and put her on his laps, "Hmm, someone has to train more to control his spear. I can help you to train that, nya~"

"I can train all my life but I don't think I can control that particular spear." Naruto laughed and kissed Kuroka tenderly, "As much as i would love to accept your humble offer, dinner is ready." He slid Kuroka off his lap and stood up, "Also if you are free I have a special task for you." Kuroka's smile brightened up as she heard that; she always loved it when Naruto relied on her, be it on mission or bed. It made her feel special. With a positive nod, she headed toward the bathroom.

"Oh before I forget, Ophis is here."

A loud noise came from the bathroom which made Naruto to laugh loudly.

.

Ten Minutes Later

.

Naruto stood at the kitchen doorframe and stared at the sight before him. Kuroka was smiling nervously as she was pouring sweet sake for Ophis while Wendy and Shirone were preparing the table together, chatting animatedly while doing so. Ophis was giving Kuroka a blank stare but from time to time her eyes would shift towards the food.

The scene made Naruto to appreciate what he had and what he needed to do protect it.

With a gentle smile, he joined them.

His family.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **In Heaven**

Among all of the Longinus, 'True Longinus' was considered many things; the first, the original, the strongest, the guiding Longinus for its fellow brethren and many more. So it wouldn't come as a surprise for 'True Longinus' to have a few unique skills of it's own. For example, giving it's user a teleportation portal directly to Heaven's 'Sacred Gear' system room. Although it would teleport the wielder but it wouldn't hide his presence, but Naruto had it covered because of Ophis. After all, wandering around in underworld was one thing but roaming in 'Sacred Gear System room' in Heaven without being detected, there was no way Naruto could have pulled that off alone.

The first time Naruto was able to infiltrate without alerting any angels, he was jumping around in glee. He thought that with that he could check on other sacred gear users as well as who were the present Longinus-users. He even had an ingenious idea about how he could use this to outplay Khaos Brigade. Turned out, Biblical god was one step ahead. He just made one simple change. Naruto can roam around the room freely, stay there as long as he liked, check around the status of the sacred gear but there was one small problem, he could not read the system. The system was written in a language he had never seen before. He couldn't even crack it with 'True Longinus'. And turns out even Ophis had no idea about the language. That's not all, at the entrance of the room there was a warning signboard, the language of which would change according to its reader's will,

Be careful young one, one wrong move and the world will go 'Boom'

Naruto felt like the Biblical God was screwing with him. Cursing the God, he left thinking he was never going to come back to the place. For Naruto it was the worst torture he had ever experienced.

But after seeing the fiasco with the new members of Khaos Brigade, he thought it was high time he would take a risk. Well it wasn't a risk because the status and information of the Longinus he would check belonged to him, so he thought there shouldn't be any problems, well at least he hoped.

Naruto materialized in the room out of thin air and immediately his eyebrows shot up. Last time he came to this particular room was three years ago and luckily no one was there but this time he wasn't alone, and as usual Lady Luck showed no mercy as the other occupant was right in front of him and facing toward him. He knew she was looking at him directly but his eyes were roaming elsewhere

" _Holy Shit! Those are the largest ones I have ever seen. Are they real?!"_ That was the first thing Naruto thought. Gathering his wits he, with great difficulty, looked up to see the floating angel's alarmed and surprised face.

In his adventurous life he has seen a lot of beautiful ladies and is in a relationship with one of them. Kuroka was undoubtedly one of the sexiest people he had seen. But hands down, this woman would be amongst the top most beautiful person ever. Even though she was wearing modest cloths, he could see that she had the curves to die for. It would even make Kuroka jealous and that was saying something. But contradictory to her tempting body, she had an innocent face with warm eyes, something that Naruto found _very_ alluring.

His gaze was going up and down to check her out, he did see the twelve pure white wings but dismissed it quickly, only to understand his situation a second later, "Oh wait!"

It seemed he had spectacularly screwed up once again.

Naruto coughed and the angel tensed more, he knew he should tread carefully,

"I come in peace."

She immediately started to gather her power.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He wracked his brain to come up with something, anything. Of course she would suspect him and would arm herself. What would _anyone_ think of an unknown person breaking into one of the most secret and sacred places of the world, wearing a mask no less. A burglar, that's what. Seeing that she wasn't calming down, Naruto did what he was best at.

Being unpredictable.

"Please forgive my disrespectful and idiotic approach as I was enthralled by your marvelous beauty. I humbly beg to be given a second chance to clarify my reason to be here." Naruto stated with a calm expression as he went down on knee, his head looking down; his stance was defenseless. He looked at the angel from the corner of his eye and gulped when he saw the amount of pure holy energy she was radiating, it would crush the amount he could produce _alone_ by an enormous margin. Guess his 'Gentleman Approach' failed, sometimes he wondered why did he even listen to Kurama.

"Is everything okay, Gabriel-sama?" A few angels spoke from outside and that made Naruto tense.

"If you would let me, I will tell you who am I and why I am here but please, I beg you not to alert anyone else as I need to keep myself hidden for now. It's not for me but to protect my family." Naruto tried a different approach this time, 'Screw everything and be honest'. And it worked. The angel felt the sincerity in Naruto's voice. Her power diminished and she waved her hand. The angels outside must have felt or understood something as Naruto felt their presences leaving.

Naruto felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off from his shoulder. He sat down on the ground, suddenly tired from the recent event. Seeing the curious look and the guarded stance the angel was displaying, Naruto raised his arms in a surrendering gesture,

"You must be Gabriel, one of the four Great Seraphim, right?" He quickly elaborated as he pointed toward the exit, "Those other angels were calling you by your name."

Saying that he messed up would be the understatement of the year. With a heavy sigh Naruto continued, "I know this is rude and abrupt, but can you keep my identity a secret." Naruto looked at Gabriel with pure sincerity, "I swear on my _mother_ that I will not lie to you. Yes, I may not reveal everything about myself or things I don't want to share but I will not lie."

Gabriel's gaze softened, like other four great Seraph she also had her own unique abilities and the one she was most proud of was 'Resonance of Heart'. She could differentiate between truth and lies, loyalty and treachery, love and hate by reading the person's heart. Yes, there were ways to block it but very few knew how. And Naruto's sincerity was making it easy for Gabriel to see his heart. It was as if he didn't put any mental guard up at all, completely submitting his heart to the Seraph.

With a snap of finger, Gabriel created two chairs and table, "I think it would be better if we sit down properly. Something tells me this is going to take long time." Hearing her voice made a shiver run up Naruto's spine. Her voice was so melodic and soft as if she could make anyone to relax just by talking. Somehow he found it arousing.

Shaking his head vigorously, Naruto got up and sat on the other side of Gabriel.

"So where should I start from?" Naruto asked.

"Will you remove your mask?" Naruto started scratching the back of head when he heard the question. Gabriel smiled as she clearly felt him being uncomfortable at her request, "It's alright. But will you tell me how you got here? No one should be able to enter here."

"Well to put a long story short, I have a Longinus that allows me to venture into any place. And somehow this place was set as a … how should I say … _checkpoint_ from before." Naruto wasn't lying but he would like to refrain from revealing the whole truth for as long as he could. He immediately added with a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, this is the only place in heaven where I can come and rest assure that I can't do anything to the system because of the language barrier. I just came this time because I had to confirm something."

Like all other Seraphim, Gabriel knew about Longinus and most of their 'abilities'. She was worried, the only Longinus that should have the power to do something like that was amongst the top four which were still mysterious to the Seraphim up till today. Only Michael and Azazel knew the most about all the Longinus and even they had no idea about the limits of those four. And because of the condition of heaven, it was kind of worrying. _"Is it 'Dimensional Lost'?"_ But she kept the thought to herself.

"So why are you here?"

"Now that's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Naruto chuckled, "Now how should I begin?" Naruto stroke his chin as he sported a thoughtful look, something that Gabriel couldn't see because of his mask, "I came across some other Longinus-users and found there are some problems which shouldn't exist. Some new glitches perhaps? But the Biblical god should have fixed those by now. So I just came here to check if he changed the full system or the problem is from somewhere else." Naruto knew he was being vague but he couldn't reveal everything, not yet at least.

"If only." Gabriel whispered in a barely veiled depressed tone but Naruto caught it. Something inside Naruto clicked when he saw the angel's downcast look at the mention of her father. Too many pieces of the puzzle fell into its places automatically; the angels relying heavily on the church and exorcists rather than coming down from heaven, Longinus-wielders popping out left and right, Devils being able to resurrect 'Sacred Gear' wielders and able to reincarnate any beings, unrestrained power-houses emerging from Devil ranks. All these pointed out that something have gone terribly wrong in the Three factions. Ophis pointed that maybe it had something to do with the Biblical God. Naruto didn't believe at first, but now.

"He's not here, is he?" Naruto took a wild guess but he was hoping with all his might that he was wrong in this.

Gabriel was shocked as she had a panicking look, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. _"Of course, as if Luck will ever let this kind of chance to slip by to utterly fuck me."_ Naruto thought wryly but immediately tensed up when he saw tears forming in the Seraph's eyes. He cursed himself because he was never good with women crying, as he didn't know how to comfort them.

"He died in the Great war." Gabriel knew she shouldn't have told him but remembering her father was painful for her. So many things were going wrong and the angels couldn't do anything to fix them. Although Michael and the other Seraphs activated the Heaven's system and could monitor it but still now none could accurately use it. All Michael could do was to supervise the system and to make sure it works properly.

She wiped away her tears and looked at Naruto pleadingly, "Will you please not tell anyone? I don't want to cause more troubles for my brothers." She tightened her hold on her dress as if she felt small and weak, "If the people below learn that….."

Gabriel's soft whispering stopped when she saw Naruto removing his mask. His hair changed back to its original state as for the first time she saw Naruto's real face. She saw the concerned and guilty look on his eyes. Releasing a deep breath he stretched his arm, with a soft hum and a slight glow the first Longinus revealed itself. Gabriel immediately felt as if someone was stroking her hair, calming her down. She never felt so relieved, so serene as most of her worries and sadness slowly faded away. It took her some time to fully understand what she was looking at.

"You have 'True Longinus'." Gabriel gasped out.

"Yes I do and the only reason I am showing my face and this to you is for you to trust me." Naruto's face softened up as he smiled at the angel, "I swear on the 'True Longinus' that I will not divulge this information to anyone without your permission." The spear glowed as if it understood the depth of Naruto's promise and conveyed that feeling to Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled, it was a genuine smile which caused Naruto to blush. It had been a while since he lost his cool in front of a woman. Naruto quickly composed himself, "I know I am pushing it but is it okay if we check something? I will also tell you the real problem I have encountered." Gabriel smiled and nodded softly at the request. Naruto gave her a smile of his own before heading toward the deepest part of the room, the Seraph following behind him closely.

They passed the normal 'Sacred Gear' section. This part of the room was filled with small flying orbs with various symbols engraved as each orbs signified a sacred gear. But Naruto's destination was further ahead. Few more minutes later they finally reached the 'Longinus' section. Here instead of orbs there were huge tablets made of ancient looking metal with lots of markings adorning them. And in front of them, there were display stands. Each of the tablets had _all_ the recordings regarding respective Longinus. The display stand just stated the name of the Longinus and the current user. But Naruto was looking for something else. Finally the duo reached the end of the room. There were four giant transparent spheres instead of tablets and in the middle there was a core which was constantly changing its color. No writing or marking was visible but they did have the stand in front of them.

These spheres represented 'The Top Four' Longinus.

"Can I ask you to read what it said in the stand of 'True Longinus'?" Naruto requested the Seraph who tilted her head in confusion before nodding in acceptance.

"These four Longinus never had any real information like other Longinus, instead it would just show riddles when they are awakened." Gabriel explained with sad tone. This was why the Seraphim had hard time figuring out the about the Top Tier Longinus. The Seraphim had access to see certain, not all, information regarding the other Longinus but for these four, the only things that they could see were the puzzle written on the stand. She went front and took a look at the display stand, and then blushed. Naruto tilted his head at her expression but she laughed shyly, "It is kind of embarrassing to say but here goes,"

Carrying the promise of the infinity on my shoulder

I will pierce through the dimensional lizard

With my cheat code stick

BELIEVE IT

Naruto choked on his own spit.

It was something he said as a joke to Ophis when he was younger. He still couldn't believe that his verbal tic was coming back to bite him in the ass after all these years later. But the most surprising fact was that the stand noted down exactly what he said, word for word. Now he was sure that the Biblical god was screwing with him, _"Oh wait. He's dead."_

"Well that cleared up a lot of things. Now to keep my part of the deal." Naruto sighed, as much as he would like to keep it a secret, a promise was a promise. Also somehow it felt _very_ wrong to deceive her in way, "Someone duplicated 'True Longinus'." Gabriel widened her eyes at the revelation, Naruto just continued with a sad smile, "It's fake as I have battled with the wielder. But it's still powerful, if it has the ability to do 'Balance Breaker' it's power could match the top tier Longinus, but I'm not sure."

Gabriel sighed as she had a faraway look in hr eyes, "How did it come to this?"

"If I were to guess, then I think some other God created it. But one thing for sure that it wasn't created for a good purpose." Naruto sighed as well.

"Why other Gods would want to create a Longinus?" She was becoming more concerned but she was snapped from her saddening thoughts when Naruto walked in front of her and gave her his signature smile.

"Don't worry, leave the fake Longinus to me. I will try to find out who created the spear and for what purpose." Then he looked down sheepishly, "You know it will make things easier for me if you help, of course it would be best if this is between us." Naruto added quickly, "I'm not forcing you or anything. And as I promised your secret is safe with me."

Scratching his head in embarrassment, he continued, "Of course I will also help you fixing whatever problems you have up here in exchange for your help … well … I'll try at least."

Gabriel was shocked, she didn't know what to say. Naruto just chuckled weakly seeing her conflicted look, "Just think about it, alright. And if you want to call me, just power up this medallion with your energy." Naruto handed a medallion to the angel.

"Do you really need my help?" Gabriel asked with a shaky voice.

"Honestly I am glad that I met you instead of your brothers. Not that I am saying they are bad but I am sure that Uriel and Raphael would have struck me down right at the spot, they have the right to do that actually. As for Michael, I am not sure what he would do." Naruto shrugged with a smile

"What can I do?" Gabriel said with a small downcast voice.

Shaking his head, Naruto went up to Gabriel and clapped his hand in front of her, startling the Seraph. He gave a mock frowning at her as he said sternly, "Are you serious? You are one of the 'Four Great Seraph'. I am definitely sure you can do a lot more cool stuffs than the little old human me."

Gabriel was stunned but she started to giggle. Naruto started to chuckle with her as well, gone was the tense and sullen atmosphere. Naruto looked at the sphere representing 'True Longinus' fondly and spoke, "Guess I better leave."

"Thank you." It came as a whisper but Naruto heard it.

"You're welcome." Naruto smiled brightly before vanishing into the thin air.

Gabriel stared at the spot Naruto was standing minutes before.

" _Are you the one I was looking for?"_

And as for Naruto, he was teleported to a safe and untraceable location. He released a deep sigh and looked up to the sky,

" _I hope I don't come to regret this."_

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Somewhere in Alps**

Naruto was flying fast toward Alps. Kamina and Yoko went there few weeks back in order to investigate an artifact related to Greek Mythology. Everything was fine till today. Yoko had sent a distress message to Kurama, asking for help few hours ago. Kurama contacted Naruto who immediately took off with Kuroka. It wasn't hard for the Nekoshou to track the duo. But what came to their sight really surprised them.

Kamina was standing tall. And around him, stretching to three to four kilometers was nothing but wasted landscape.

Naruto growled and dashed toward Kamina. The moment Naruto landed on front of him, Kamina looked at him from his broken sunglass, hands still crossed over his chest, "You are kinda late dumbass."

Naruto didn't know how long he was holding his breath. Releasing a deep breath he chuckled, his eyes still scanning the surroundings, "You didn't exactly give me a teleportation point."

"We couldn't." It was Yoko who said that as she made her presence known. She came from under a camouflaged robe, then she looked around and back to Naruto, "But we need to get out of here first."

Naruto didn't miss the nervous glances she made toward the surrounding. But no one was here, not now at least. He and Kuroka double-checked. He also didn't miss that although Kamina was looking good with all those injuries, he wasn't moving. So he took head to Yoko's idea. He created a special untraceable portal and helped Kamina to get to one of their main base, which was in Kyoto.

Kurama was already waiting there, his frown worsened when he saw the state Kamina was in. He didn't say anything but to summon few human-fox spirits and took Kamina to their personal medical bay. Naruto and others wanted to follow but was stopped by Kurama. He motioned to wait which they reluctantly obliged.

Kurama returned after half an hour. But those thirty minutes felt like an eternity for those who were left behind, waiting. Every one of them was on the edge. Kurama gave humorless chuckle when he saw the three pairs of worried eyes snapping to him, when he entered.

"It is worse than it seemed but nothing serious. The injuries will heal completely but with due time. He almost emptied his reserves it seemed. So for now he just needs some rests, and will have to follow doctor's prescription, strictly." The last sentence Kurama spoke while giving Yoko a meaningful look. For some reason both Naruto and Kamina didn't like doctors or their medicines but unfortunately those two were the most that ended up in the hospital beds one way or the other.

"So what happened?" Kurama finally asked.

"Two Longinus users, and not just any Longinus. They had 'Annihilation Maker' and 'Dimension Lost'." Yoko replied, slightly shaken.

Hearing that Naruto cursed, loud enough for everyone to hear. Yoko looked at Naruto sharply. She narrowed her eyes, "One of your screw-ups again?"

Naruto blinked, then his eyes met Yoko's, "Don't say about things you don't know?"

The anger in her eyes was evident, as her eyes turned red, "Really? Then why did they say that they were from Khaos Brigade, members of this new faction called 'Hero faction'. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't know about them."

Naruto didn't falter his gaze, his anger didn't calm down at all but he kept his voice leveled, "Yes I met them, but only less than a week ago. I informed Kurama that something was amiss and I am going to report it _to everyone_ at the end of the week."

"Guess your judgment almost got Kamina killed, _again_." It was a low blow, Yoko knew it and so did everyone else. But she really wasn't in a stable mind after what she went through. She did regret it when she spoke those words. But the reply came just as harsh.

"Just because I don't get fucked by Kamina doesn't mean I don't care about him." Naruto growled. Now his powers flared. But with one clap Kurama calmed down the situation. He didn't want to intervene, he knew that they needed to let the anger out before discussing with a clear head. But seeing that it was going down hard, he finally stepped in.

He gave a pointed look at both of them, who turned away their gaze. Then he focused his attention to Naruto, "Naruto, let us hear what you have to say, about these assailants."

Naruto took a deep breath to calm down. He would apologize in a heartbeat _if_ he was in the wrong. But no matter who or what reason, he wouldn't just stand and be silent when someone would accuse him of no reason. He had enough of these guilt-trips. Shaking his head, he looked at Kurama, "They follow a guy called Cao Cao. And the reason I didn't want to inform right away because I wanted to be hundred percent sure …"

"Sure of what? Sure that …" Yoko rudely interrupted but was stopped by Kurama growling warningly at her. She stopped but didn't lower the gaze.

"He possesses 'True Longinus'."

The point hit the mark perfectly. Kurama and Yoko were taken back by the revelation. Kuroka knew as she always tagged along with Naruto. Seeing that he finally had the attention he wanted, Naruto elaborated, "I checked with some places and it turned out it was indeed a fake. But when i fought him, in a friendly spar, I could see that it was really powerful. And if it had a 'Balance Breaker' which I fear it has, then it can match the top tier Longinus. For now it is just a speculation."

Kurama was the first to come out from the shock, "I am guessing you have no idea who could be behind it."

Naruto shook his head negatively at the question, "They just joined few days back. I had only enough time to check the verification of 'True Longinus'. I also have my doubt about the other two but unfortunately I think those are real."

Kurama blinked as _certain_ words sunk in, "So they _are_ in Khaos Brigade."

"It is easier to monitor them like this. I had a hunch about their team but now I am sure about one thing." Naruto said and when he saw Kurama's questioning gaze, he elaborated, "They only recruit humans, strong humans with or without Longinus." Then he slumped his shoulders, "That's all I know about them for now."

Seeing that Naruto finished, Kurama looked at Yoko, who was silent for a second. She finally spoke, "I am sorry, Naruto. I …"

Naruto smiled, he saw this coming, "Apology accepted. You were worried and we still have that nightmare from two years ago. But I should also apologize, I reacted badly."

Kurama then butted in, "Now that you two hot-blooded kissed and made up, time to move on. Yoko, what happened?"

Yoko smiled wryly, Kurama's insensitiveness wasn't something new, "Well since you asked so nicely, I won't bore you with meaningless details." Naruto smiled at the hidden jab but Kurama dismissed it, "These two approached us, George and Leonardo. They _invited_ us to join their faction. The conversation was going well till they figured out that I am not human. And you know how Kamina gets when someone insults me. It started to go downhill from there. And then this irritating knowing-it-all George decided to teach Kamina a lesson."

Naruto smirked, "It seemed he underestimated Kamina seeing that who won."

" _We_ didn't win Naruto." That statement surprised everyone but Yoko pressed on, "It was a draw, and only because they retreated first. They were inexperienced in combat I can tell you that. Because if they pushed more, we would have lost. We had a huge advantage because of our vast experience and skills. But … their Longinus. Naruto, I don't know about this fake one but these weren't joke. Their unique powers alone made those stronger than us. If it wasn't for Kamina dealing some heavy blows to George, they would've won."

Naruto's face lost all humor. The situation was direr than he thought. After Yoko was done, Kurama spoke up, "So what is your game plan, Naruto."

"I could really use some tips here, you know." Naruto replied with a dry tone.

Kurama shrugged, "This is what you decided for yourself, right? To stand beside Ophis? Helping her in managing the blasted brigade? To protect her back? And isn't this why you asked for Yasaka's guidance? To learn the arts of manipulation, politics and leadership. So, let's see what you have learned."

Sometimes he wondered why he bothered. Naruto already had a plan but it wasn't really solid-proof but at least it was better than nothing. "Well I have a friend in Europe. I helped him couple of times before and from what I can tell he is really chivalrous type of person.

"Like you lot," Kurama commented in a careless tone.

Naruto just gave him a frustrated look before he continued, "I will ask him to join this 'Hero Faction' and spy for me. But first I have to make sure that I cover all the grounds. And then I think it is high time I start with my original goal."

"Oohoo~" Kurama smirked, "Are you sure you can do it now? Making a _faction_ of your own?"

Kuroka and Yoko were both surprised. Naruto didn't tell anyone other Ophis and Kurama about this as it was a big step. He wanted to be fully prepared. But seeing how random people just started making their own place in this world and started doing whatever they wanted, it changed his mind. Naruto nodded, "I can do it. I will face obstacles but I cannot delay anymore."

"What is this about, nya~" It was the first time Kuroka spoke, a hint of disappointment was evident in her tone. Naruto knew why. It was because the Nekoshou was thinking that Naruto didn't trust her with this.

"It is something I thought about long ago." He said as he smiled reassuringly at Kuroka, "The reason I didn't tell _anyone_ other than Kurama and my mom was because I knew I wasn't ready. My first priority was to become strong, so I was focusing on that. I still think that I am not ready yet but I know that I can pull it off with all of you."

"You still didn't tell us what is this about?" Yoko asked, she wasn't angry just curious.

"

"There are two stages actually. In first stage, I want to invite the strong and the noble, and make a powerhouse faction which will replace 'Khaos Brigade' and help Ophis to achieve her goal. After it is done, I want to make it an independent faction, where anyone can join. There will be no discrimination between species or beings. The sole purpose of that faction will be to maintain peace and balance." Naruto elaborated, excitement was very clear on his tone.

"That is purely like you nya~" Kuroka smiled.

Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head. Kurama nodded his head approvingly, "The sooner you get started the better. But I think you already have quite the team here; you, Kamina, Yoko, Kuroka, and guess what? The kid that had 'Absolute Demise' also wants to work with you."

"Was it Tosio?"

"It was Toshiro, Naruto-koi~"

"Yeah well, is he reliable?" Naruto asked. After all he just did one mission with him and that was two years ago.

"It seemed you guys left an impact on him. And also his father is ok with him working for Ophis. I mean they _are_ descendent of dragons." Kurama explained.

"Alright, but I will check with him later. I have to go and talk to his friend of mine if he is willing to be a spy for me." Naruto commented.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **In France**

It had been one week since Naruto revealed that he was going to make a faction of his own. And after that his workload increased by almost fivefold. He had to wait for Kamina to recover before telling him about the plan. He agreed to it in a heartbeat. He also didn't have a problem with Toshiro joining but he wanted to have a match with him, something that Naruto wanted as well. And it wasn't just him, Kuroka and Yoko also started to work together to make networks and connections. And they were really good at it.

Now that his workload decreased a bit, he finally came to France to meet his friend.

Naruto hummed in pleasure as Kuroka kissed him tenderly. They were in a café, sitting in a couch. He smirked when he looked at the men drooling at the girl beside him. She was wearing low cut short jeans with a fitting t-shirt. _"Every man's dream,"_ Naruto chuckled inwardly as he pushed the thought of those problems aside for now.

Naruto hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, earning a small purr from his lover. He tugged her t-shirt up slightly and started to gently rub the side of her naked waist with her thumb. Kuroka moaned softly as she rested her head on his shoulder earning him the glare of every man in the café. He returned those glares with a wide mocking grin.

His entertainment stopped when he saw his friends coming, "They're here." Naruto whispered softly but Kuroka didn't budge making him chuckle.

"Long time no see." Naruto greeted as they came in front of his table.

"It's been a year I believe." Said the man as the other two people nodded at Naruto.

"So is she your girlfriend, Naruto-sama." Naruto sighed hearing the girl. He tried to make her drop the honorifics but no luck.

"It's the first time all of you meeting each other, right? Come on Kuroka." Naruto lightly nudged the girl who raised her head and looked at the people in front of her.

"Arthur Pendragon." The man courtly introduced himself.

"Le Fay Pendragon, Arthur's little sister. Nice to meet you." Le Fay's cheerful introduction made all of them to smile at the girl.

"Elaine Westcott, Maid of the House of Pendragon." Elaine said with a polite bow.

"Arthur's *cough* lover *cough*," Naruto murmured between his coughs but everyone heard it causing Elaine to blush and Arthur to sigh.

"Kuroka, nya~." With that Kuroka slightly bowed and went back to resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"She isn't a morning person but she didn't want to stay at the hotel either." Naruto chuckled.

"But I was so looking forward to chatting with her." Le Fay pouted.

"You will. Right after I am done with our work." Naruto assured the girl.

"Can I?" Arthur asked, Naruto nodded making him to continue, "Did you actually mean what you said over the phone?"

"Of course, you are my friend and comrade Arthur. Doing that wouldn't be a problem at all." Naruto replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Le Fay asked.

"Well," Naruto scratched his chin, "I know what is going on at Pendragon household and Arthur's decision of leaving the household to protect Elaine." Le Fay and Elaine were surprised but Naruto pressed on, "But I gave him an easier solution. I will have Elaine live in my home as she would be safe there." Naruto added with a chuckle, "Always wanted someone mature to look after Wendy and Shirone."

"Is that true Arthur-sama?" Elaine asked.

"Yes, I trust Naruto and I know for a fact that his place is one of the safest places in the world." Arthur smiled for a second before his face hardened, "But I still intent to leave that house. They are becoming too arrogant for their own good."

"Then I'm coming too." Le Fay looked down, "I don't want to be left behind."

"Both of you are welcome to my humble home if Elaine can take care of ….." Naruto paused for a moment to think, "Five people."

"Five people?" Elaine asked.

"My sister Wendy and my surrogate mother, Kuroka's sister Shirone, Le Fay and," Naruto smiled sheepishly before adding, "Kuroka."

Seeing their surprised look, Naruto elaborated, "Don't get me wrong, Kuroka is great at tracking, fighting, as a mentor and a training partner, and really really great in bed but she is not good at household chores."

A few seconds passed by. Le Fay started to laugh cutely, Elaine giggled and Arthur smiled and shook his head. Naruto groaned when he felt Kuroka biting his neck lightly notifying him that she heard that.

"Thank you, Naruto." Arthur said sincerely as he bowed his head. His lover and sister did the same.

"No need to thank me. I did say that I need you to do a favor for me." Naruto said as he bowed in return, well as much as he could, seeing that Kuroka still had her head on his shoulder.

"We should talk about it later." Naruto nodded hearing Arthur's suggestion. Arthur smiled suddenly as if he remembered something, "Also I think you will find this useful. Few weeks ago, Pendragon household found few supernatural activities somewhere north from here."

"And?"

"And according to the magic signature, it belonged to some sort of devil-dragon hybrid." Arthur said.

'Dragon and devil, odd combo.' Naruto thought before smiling at Arthur, "Thank you for the information. I will check it out soon."

Saying that Naruto relaxed a bit,

"By the way, we are kinda new to France. Care to show us around?"

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Four Days Later**

Naruto and Kuroka were in front of an ancient ruin in middle of nowhere. After the tip he got from Arthur, he was quite eager to find out that person or being. So after spending two days with Arthur and his company, he set out with Kuroka. And this was one of the reason he loved working with Kuroka. It might have taken him weeks to figure out the location and Kuroka did it in two days. She was good at tracking before but now. According to Yasaka, she became one of the best.

Kuroka suddenly turned to one direction before looking back at Naruto and silently telling him she found her target. Naruto nodded before he wore his mask. He always found it easy to deal with his targets as 'White Demon', because then he wouldn't have to worry about any fallouts should it happen. Seeing that Naruto was ready, Kuroka moved her index finger in front of her as if writing something on air. A symbol appeared and immediately Kuroka and Naruto were covered by a small mist, masking their presence. With that both of them headed toward the direction.

Naruto whistled unintentionally when they reached the place. Bodies of the dead devils were lying all around the place and sitting in the middle of the carnage was a young boy. He looked somewhere around fifteen to sixteen years old, radiating an aura that showed otherwise. What caught Naruto's eyes was his silver hair. It was as if his hair was glowing in the moonlight. The boy looked at Kuroka directly but his eyes widened the moment they landed on Naruto.

"Great not only he saw through the mist but he also knows who I am." Naruto thought as he could see from miles away that this wouldn't end well.

"Now as much as I want to ask what is a Nekoshou doing all the way out here," The boy didn't move but Naruto could clearly see that his posture passively became aggressive, "What business does _the_ 'White Demon' have here?"

"Now, now. Don't need to get all worked up." Naruto put his arms up in a surrendering manner, but Kuroka knew that stance. With a snap of a finger Naruto could conjure any holy weapons of his choice without casting, "We are just looking for a _hybrid_?

The boy flinched, for a second, but Naruto and Kuroka caught it. They had a strong guess from the beginning but this just cleared it. The boy openly took a defensive stance, "You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"The question is what are _you_ doing here and why are there so many dead devils here?" Naruto asked as he motioned all the dead devils that started to disappear.

"They were stray devils causing problems. Now answer my question." To some the statement might show how arrogant he was but Naruto could see the cautiousness in his approach.

Naruto thought for a moment about how to approach this. Clearly the teen in front of him knew who he was and _maybe_ had an idea about his strength. But he got no clue of his origin and about his power. So he took a gamble, "Like I said both of us came here to look for a hybrid. If you want to know it is a demon-dragon hybrid. I got tips from my friend that there were some disturbances going around and they thought that the hybrid was behind those incidents. Clearly," Waving his hands to show his destroyed surrounding, Naruto clarified, "They got it wrong." Naruto hoped that his _somewhat_ honest approach was enough.

The teen nodded positively after a while which Naruto liked; but then he had a vicious glint in his eyes which he didn't like.

"I have heard a lot about 'White Demon'. There is a rumor saying that you defeated a Satan singlehandedly, and on their own territory no less." The aura of the teen became visible, showing how eager he truly was to fight Naruto.

Naruto knew that it was a lost cause. He really wished that it didn't come to this. The reason was the _fake_ Longinus. It made him realize that the powerful beings out there were not sitting idly. Somewhere some god or entity was doing something that they shouldn't be. That meant that he had to be more careful. But unfortunately it seemed that all those precautions just went down the drain.

The teen took a step forward and immediately Kuroka was in front of Naruto, "Back off, nya!"

"Stand down, _cat_." He looked at Kuroka as if she wasn't worth anything, "You are of no concern to me."

Now if there was one thing that Naruto didn't like. It was anyone insulting his family, bad things would happen to the offender, really bad things. And it also became clear that the _boy_ would only listen to him when he would be lying on the ground, beaten.

"Hey kid, how about a bet?" The boy perked up hearing that, "I'll fight you, and when I will make you eat the dirt on the ground you will apologize to my woman. After that we can where this goes." Naruto said casually as if he wouldn't have problem doing that.

"Vali Lucifer, descendant of the original Lucifer and in possession of the Longinus 'Divine Dividing'. You do know what that means, don't you?" White and transparent dragon wings appeared, supporting his claim, "Do you still think you can follow through your promise?"

Naruto couldn't believe this, another Longinus user. And he had to admit, he was unique. But there was one thing he knew for sure, this one wasn't affiliated with 'Hero Faction'. Well the game changed it seemed. There was no reason to hide anything; and if Naruto could play his cards well, then he might gain another ally. But first he had to knock some sense to him, Naruto-style.

Naruto closed his eyes as he grinned. Extending his arm, he called for his partner, the sacred gear that had the power to change the history for better or destroy the world, came out like a normal weapon as if the weapon itself was taunting Vali and his claim. But no one except Naruto caught it as his grin broadened.

"Charmed~"

Vali had a keen eye when it came to finding strong opponents because it was his goal to reach the top. And for that he started looking for strong opponents. But up until now, he didn't find anyone that truly pushed him over the edge other than Tobio; but he never fought Vali with all of his power, he always backed off when the battle would take a serious turn. And that made him all the more frustrated.

But gazing at Naruto now, he knew that he has finally found his match, someone who could push him over the edge and to truly show how far he had come after all his training and hardships. Till now he was taking a loose stance but now he put his guard up properly as his battle instincts were screaming at him that one wrong move and it would all be over. After all he was wielding the one and only 'True Longinus'.

Naruto walked passed Kuroka but stopped to give her a reassuring nod, not that she needed any reassurance. She already knew who would be the victor of the match.

"Seeing your grin, I presume that you want to go all out." Naruto had to admit he was getting excited as well. After all it had been some time since he used his Longinus and from the looks of it, it will be an interesting match. But still he needed to take precaution, "If we are going all out then I suggest that we take the fight to somewhere else? We are far from the normal population but not enough. I don't want innocent to get caught in our _senseless_ fight."

"Lead the way." Vali replied, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

Shaking his head he took out a small orb and threw it. When the orb touched the ground it shattered as the pieces spread out, creating a portal. Naruto and Vali walked through it. Kuroka wanted to come, Naruto stopped her saying it would be dangerous. Not that Kuroka couldn't take care of herself, it was just that Naruto didn't know would Vali take advantage of her.

When the portal closed off, Kuroka sighed, "That dragon boy still doesn't know what he got himself into."

.

With Naruto and Vali

.

"This is a good place for fighting and training." That was the first thing Vali said when they entered the new place. They were in a huge island. At first glance it may look like any normal island, but the differences were easy to notice. There were huge pillars and ruins all around the place which were positioned in a way that anyone could say that it was meant for training.

"How did you find this place?" Vali asked in an amused tone. Naruto shrugged, he really didn't want to reveal that Ophis made the whole place for him.

Yes, even if it looked like a normal island, it was not. The whole island and even the whole surrounding around the island were created by Ophis. Their exact location was a private dimension made by Ophis for Naruto's training purposes. And Naruto didn't see any point in telling Vali all that.

"So let's begin?" Naruto asked and immediately jumped away to avoid Vali's direct charge. " _This Kid is really impatient, reminds me of someone."_

"Divide!" Vali shouted as his punch was blocked by Naruto.

Naruto felt his stance faltering as his grip on his spear tightened. He jumped away again but Vali kept pushing with his attacks and shouting each time when he made a physical contact with Naruto,

"Divide!"

"Divide!"

"Divide!"

With each shout Naruto felt his power decreasing whereas Vali's power was increasing but instead of being worried about that he smirked. He knew about the 'Divine Dividing', it was one scary Longinus but it also had a few fatal flaws. But Naruto was thinking more of the additional weakness 'Divine Dividing' had now since it's new wielder was someone like Vali.

Suddenly Vali toppled over as he started to breathe heavily, "What just happened?" he rasped out.

"You shouldn't steal power carelessly, you know." Naruto said as he stretched his body. Vali looked at him with disbelieving eyes as he felt Naruto's power start to rise again, "It might not be good for your body."

Vali understood. His 'Divine Dividing' was capable of dividing the power of its opponents by half and adding it to his own. But, Naruto was _allowing_ him to use 'Divide' on him because Naruto's natural energy was of pure light attribute and he increased the efficiency of the said attribute by a few folds with the help of his Longinus. 'Divine Dividing' could filter out the attributes of the power Vali could divide and add to his own, but even it couldn't filter out that kind of pure holy energy. So now Vali had holy energy running through his half-devil body. And because his demonic power was extremely high, it was causing more damage.

"Release!" A surge of holy energy erupted from Vali's body, instantly removing most of the holy energy within him but he was still out of breath, though he looked better.

"Ready to kiss the ground." Naruto smirked. But raised an eyebrow when he saw Vali laughing, _"This kid is nuts."_

Vali never fought anyone who could dismiss his 'Divine Dividing' like that. He knew that Naruto wasn't even trying but he didn't take it as an insult. He took it as a motivation. Vali would defeat Naruto at all costs and if he couldn't then at least he would make him go all out. With that determination he shouted, "Balance Breaker: Divine Dividing - Scale Mail."

Naruto just mouthed 'shit' as he started to gather energy. It didn't take more than few seconds for Vali to finish activating his 'Balance Breaker'. Wearing his white dragon armor, Vali rushed toward Naruto.

Naruto put his spear up for guarding as he wasn't finish preparing his 'spell'. But one moment he was on the ground and next he was in the air, flying backwards at the speed of a bullet. He coughed up a bit of blood and tried to look for Vali only to sense the second punch coming. Heeding to his battle instinct, he put up his spear to guard the incoming invisible attack. He was flying away from the ground and now he was heading toward it. He still didn't see the attack coming but the last thing he saw before crashing to the ground, rather hard, was Vali floating and looking down at him. Oh, how he hated when anyone did that.

"You are not a normal human so this shouldn't be much. Don't disappoint me now, show me the 'Balance Breaker' of 'True Longinus'." Vali smirked and continued with a taunting voice, "You achieved it, did you not?"

The only hearable sound coming from the surrounding area was debris falling over. For a moment nothing happened which made Vali frown. Then the power surge came; it was intense, it was pure. Vali was surprised to see some human wielding such holy power. And then Naruto came out.

Before the fight, Naruto was wearing his usual 'White Demon' attire. But now it fully changed. Now he looked like one of those fabled paladin, came to vanquish evil. He was lightly armored but the golden armor was illuminating a soft light, giving him a celestial look. His mask changed and now it was covering his full head.

"Is this your 'Balance Breaker'?" Vali asked cautiously.

"Not exactly. It's one of the strongest spell I have. I call it 'Heavenly Saint mode'." Naruto said shrugging his shoulder.

Vali disappeared. He thought it was going to be the same but was utterly shocked when he saw Naruto blocked his punch casually with his spear. With a frown, he disappeared again only for the process to be the same. No matter from where Vali would punch or kick, Naruto would block them. He went for another punch but was alarmed when he saw Naruto mouthed,

'My Turn'

"Infinite God Style: Sky-piercer." Even from within the armor Vali felt as if he had been thoroughly pierced. He saw the unavoidable counterattack coming but because he couldn't move away he powered up his own armor to defend the attack. But it wasn't enough. As he flew back, he looked down to see the crystal orb at the middle of his armor was cracked. He knew that he had to take a risk,

"Divide!"

"Divide!"

"Divide!"

"Divide!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, though Vali couldn't see it. He wondered why Vali was taking his power knowing that it would harm him. But what Naruto didn't know was that Vali already awakened Albion and was communicating with him.

 _"Albion, this energy, is it?"_

" _I do wonder how he could use it despite being a human. But release the power immediately, I will use as much as I can to fix the armor with his power."_

"How can a mere Human use 'Holy Light' of the Seraphim?" Vali asked but from a safe distance. His armor shouted 'Release' and automatically fixed the damaged crystal, restoring it fully.

"How the hell everyone can tell which of the 'Light' I am using?" Naruto murmured to himself quietly before looking at Vali. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I have slept with a lot of angels. They just couldn't get enough of my _spear_."

"It's because of your Longinus?" Vali asked, with a disbelieving tone.

"Who knows?" As if Naruto was going to tell Vali about his secret in the middle of a fight. Who would do that?

"Can I request something?" Vali asked. Seeing Naruto shrug nonchalantly, he continued, "I will properly apologize to your lover despite the outcome of the battle. But after the match, could you answer a few of my questions."

Vali's power flared up as he didn't wait for Naruto to answer, "I am too hyped to care for those at the moment."

Readying his spear, Naruto grinned wildly, "If you do the same for me."

Vali dashed toward Naruto who jumped away just in time, "Infinite God Style: Hundred thrusts." Barrage of deadly strikes descended on Vali who swiftly dodged the majority of them and counterattacked Naruto. Though Vali was able to push Naruto back with a fierce kick, he did get hit from his spear quite a lot.

Vali's battle instinct screamed at him but he was too late to act, "Infinite God Style: Divine Slash." Vali didn't see the attack coming. Naruto just made a clean horizontal swipe with his spear even though he was far away from him. At first Vali didn't know what happened except for seeing a small laser-like light coming out from the tip of Naruto's spear and passing by horizontally.

Then to his surprise everything that the light touched was cut clean. Vali looked at his armor to see deep cuts on it as well, although it didn't reach his actual body, but it was damn close.

"Half Dimension." Vali immediately called for his next attack.

Seeing the dimension start to become distorted Naruto immediately dashed towards Vali who was surprised to see the sudden increase in his speed. 'Half Dimension' would halve the size of objects and living beings but it needed a few seconds and seeing the distance between them, Vali thought he had enough time. It seemed he was wrong.

The moment Naruto reached Vali, he smirked as he said the deciding end of the match, "Infinite God Style: Spiral Spear."

The spinning powered up 'True Longinus' crushed the armor of 'Divine Dividing' the moment it made contact. There was no resistance at all. Vali coughed up blood as he was thrown away from Naruto and got smashed to the ground roughly. This attack would have injured Vali greatly if Albion didn't concentrate most of his power of 'Scale Mail' into the focus point of the finishing move at the last second. Also he started healing Vali instantly, though turned out he wasn't injured that badly.

Naruto landed properly. He looked up at his wounded opponent, "I told you, didn't I? That I would make you eat dirt. Give up now, it is clear who won."

But instead of curses, like he expected, he received laughter. Pure satisfying laughter. _"This kid is really creeping me out."_

"Give up you said. But the battle just started." Vali replied with a satisfying tone. Naruto clearly saw the pure glee in his eyes through his broken mask as if he was having the time of his life. Slowly Vali stood up and just started at Naruto. All of a sudden, he started to chant.

"I, who is about to awaken,

Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God

I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream"

I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy

And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise"

"SHIT!" Naruto screamed as he powered up his spear. He knew his limits and he knew that there was no way he could counter what was coming at him without the full power of 'True Longinus'.

"Juggernaut Drive"

"Balance Breaker: True Longinus Götterdämmerung."

Naruto knew about the 'Juggernaut Drive', having Ophis as his mentor it shouldn't come as a surprise. But what truly did surprise him was the fact that Vali was able to keep his sanity _and_ was able to achieve it so early.

 **"So I finally made you use your 'Balance Breaker."** Vali said in a deep voice.

Vali's armor changed and it looked more dragon-like but the most noticeable change was his size. He was now over twenty meters tall. But Naruto's form was simpler. His armor was gone and now he was wearing his 'White Demon' attire but without the mask. So his real face was visible now. And the noticeable change on his part was his cloth and his spiky. It was as if they were on fire, pure white fire.

 **"Round two."** Vali dashed toward Naruto but immediately stopped when he felt something wrong.

"Connecting to Archive 'Rise of a Titan'." Naruto said in calm and gentle voice as if he was praying, and as he stabbed the ground with the spear head.

What happened for next few seconds, it would forever be seared into Vali's mind. The amount of white flame that came out from Naruto was massive as if it was going to drown everything around him. Vali took flight to dodge the blazing flood but was stunned when he saw that the flame started to take a shape. And within few seconds there was a colossal being standing right in front of him.

Vali's juggernaut drive was around twenty five meters tall but the thing that Naruto created was around a hundred meter tall. It looked like an armored knight of an ancient being. The thing was created purely from fire but no one would say that now. The titanic knight had a solid and detailed form. It was as if the fire was solidified. As Vali was checking the being, he couldn't see where Naruto was but guessed that he may be somewhere around the chest area.

Vali headed toward the chest hoping that the titan wasn't faster than him. But instead of trying to catch Vali it widened the space between its hands and then clapped hard. The shockwave that was produced from there made Vali to stop in his tracks forcefully. And the next thing he saw was a huge gigantic fist right in front of his face, or rather his whole body.

The force of the attack clearly damaged his armor and threw him off by few hundred meters. He crashed to the ground harshly as he slid quite some distance creating a long deep trail on the way. The giant tremor woke him from his semi-conscious state. He saw that the titanic being was coming toward him. He took flight again and shouted,

 **"Divide!"**

 **"Divide!"**

 **"Divide!"**

 **"Divide!"**

 **"Divide!"**

 **"Divide!"**

The size of the giant knight didn't reduce at all but the armor started to show cracks, and they started to spread. Vali smiled but suddenly he felt as if he lost almost all of his energy. It was as if instead of getting powered up, something was sucking up his power.

 _"_ _Is this ….. Mother of Dragon! Vali! Release all the power and do not take any from him!"_ Albion shouted, surprising Vali. He immediately followed what he was told. But instead of releasing the power randomly, he made it into an energy attack and fired at Naruto; who just absorbed the attack and used it to repair his _titan_.

Vali just watched blankly..

And this caused him the fight as he jumped. Vali cursed at himself for making such an amateurish mistake. He tried to run away as far as he could but he wasn't fast enough. When it landed, the shockwave was so strong this time that it blew him off completely. The last thing he saw before losing his consciousness was another gigantic punch.

.

Sometime Later

.

Vali woke up with a groan. He rubbed his forehead and looked around. He noticed that he was back where he met the 'White Demon'. As he kept looking around his eyes finally landed on Naruto. He grumbled loudly when he saw Naruto and Kuroka were having a hot make out session. "Have some decency."

Naruto looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "I am just enjoying a victory treat. At least I didn't leave your sorry ass behind. Now I believe that you owe something to my girl."

Vali stood up even though he was hurting all over and bowed politely, "I am sorry for my rude behavior earlier. I hope you forgive me."

"Forgiven, but just so you know I didn't mind. It's natural for the strong to look down on the weak." Kuroka shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not on my watch." Naruto grumbled but when he saw Vali was having trouble standing up he sighed. He took out a potion and threw it at Vali, "Here take it."

Vali caught the bottle and looked at Naruto, surprised. Seeing Naruto shrugging nonchalantly, he drank the potion, before saying 'Thanks'.

"No worries. Now I believe you have some questions. I will answer those that I can but I expect you to do the same." Naruto told Vali who nodded in response.

"Since I saw your real face, I am guessing you are going to ask me not divulge anything of our battle." Vali pointed out.

"Wow, you are quite smart," Naruto was honestly surprised. He grinned as he nodded his head, "Yes, no telling anyone about our little bout. Also who are you aligned with anyway? I mean there is no way someone of your caliber can roam freely. And let's not forget that you killed those stray devils, it must have been on someone's order."

Vali thought for a moment before answering, "I am allied with the Fallen Angel Faction."

Naruto whistled, "You work for Azazel? That explains why you knew me straight away. But if Azazel has someone this strong, why he needed my help anyway?" The last question wasn't aimed at Vali. Naruto just thought it out loud.

"He has confidence in my fighting capabilities but not _anything_ else." Vali answered with a sour face. He knew that his guardian was right, since he always would get carried away. Then he looked at Naruto and finally threw his first question, "I told you everything, will you at least tell me your name?"

That stopped Naruto on his track. It was risky for giving away his identity, even though he saw his face, chances were very low to actually find him just with that. Naruto shook his head. Vali was being honest with him the whole time, something that Naruto really liked about the teenager, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Your everyday regular human and wielder of 'True Longinus'."

"How can a mere human use 'Holy Light? And in such a manner? Also what did you _truly_ use in your 'Balance Breaker' form?" Vali finally asked the thing that was bothering him the most.

"If I answer your question honestly, will you hear out a request of mine?" Naruto said.

"I can't promise but I will try." Vali replied honestly, as usual.

"Good enough. Now for the question of the day, it is quite simple. Kuroka here showed me the secrets." Naruto said as he wrapped one of his arms around Kuroka and pulled her closer making the girl giggle.

As a normal human it was quite understandable that Naruto would hit his limit at some point. But it came all of a sudden.

Under the guidance of Ophis, Naruto learned about 'True Longinus' very fast. He even was able to reach the second level quite early. But after achieving the 'Balance Breaker' he realized that spiritually he wasn't strong enough to hold such light energy. The reason? He found out that he could use 'Core Light' or as Ophis said 'Light that gives Life'; when he would go into the second stage of 'True Longinus'. There were only three beings alive right now that could use this power, himself included.

So the strain was too much for Naruto at first. Only because of his bond with his Longinus was he able to come that far but all those holy powers started to take toll on his body. Ophis wanted to help him to break that limit by giving him her power, a special and unique kind. But Naruto didn't want it. Maybe he was being selfish or stubborn or arrogant or just plain stupid; but Naruto wanted to stand by Ophis's side using his own hard earned power, not using something that was given to him by silver platter. Learning from his mother was one thing but getting powered up without any work just didn't sit right with him. Maybe it had something to do seeing how the members of 'Khaos Brigade' were using this power.

But in the end everything worked out fine, as he learned that he could use 'Holy Light' magic. And since then he trained really hard to be proficient in that, which ultimately helped him to handle his 'Balance Breaker'.

And then it happened. He finally hit his limit two years ago. After almost getting killed by Kronos, he understood that he finally reached his human body's limitation. His speed, strength and agility couldn't be advanced further, no matter how hard he tried. For months he tried but there was no positive result, only dead ends. Then the solution came in an unexpected way, even by his standard it was quite unpredictable.

It was when Kuroka was _taking care_ of him. But that particular time she went for something new. She learned something new which could be used as both healing techniques and as bedroom techniques. It was known as Bouchujutsu, a.k.a. the Bedroom Method, a.k.a. 'having sex'. The pleasure he got that time made him saw heaven and stars. And that got his gears running. He asked Kuroka how she could use Senjutsu in such a way. It was at that time he finally understood what Kurama meant by the world had so much to offer.

Naruto raised his arm up when he saw Vali wanted to say something, "I know what you want to say. How Kuroka who is a youkai can helped me, right? Well … that's a secret. And about my 'Balance Breaker'? That is also a secret."

Vali's sour expression almost made Naruto to laugh. Vali then tried a different approach, "Then will you tell me what that 'Heavenly Saint mode' was?"

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe this will answer your first question. That spell, I copied the concept from Senjutsu, one specific part of it actually." Seeing the curious gaze of Vali, Naruto sighed as he continued, "Let's go from the basic, shall we? You know what chakra is, right? It is the aura which is considered as the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force. So I instead of using the life-force through chakra I am accessing it through 'Holy Light'."

Vali nodded his head in understanding. Naruto didn't know how much he understood but he didn't bother to elaborate any further.

The reason was it wasn't as simple as he made it sound. He used the concept of 'Touki' from Senjutsu. Through intensive training he was able to push his limit a bit further but what he really wanted was to combine his life-force and his light magic. With lots of trials and errors, he finally created an ability that was able to replicate 'Touki'. He thought that it may be inferior as it was a copy. But later he found out that his 'Heavenly Saint' ability was far superior to 'Touki'. Of course it took time to complete it and Kuroka helped all the way. She would use Bouchujutsu and Genjutsu on Naruto to make him understand about Senjutsu and Touki faster. How she did that? He got no clue … as a matter of fact … he didn't give a shit. All he knew that it worked and he _enjoyed_ training under Kuroka.

"I would need your healing tonight. I am hurt after all." Naruto said in a husky voice to Kuroka who raised an eyebrow delicately.

"Aww, does your spear need my special care again?" The only reply she got was a low grumble from her lover.

*Cough*

"You're still here?" Naruto said in an irritated tone.

"I still didn't hear your request." Vali replied with a blank face. Naruto had the decency to look sheepish as he coughed to compose himself.

"Tell me," Naruto leaned forward, if he read Vali right then he already knew the answer, "Do you want to join my grand expedition toward becoming the best? I am not alone here and the friends in my group are as lunatic as you are, may be more. You will fit right in."

Now that got Vali's complete attention but before Naruto could elaborate further, he stopped. He frowned as he took out a medallion from his pocket.

It was glowing with white color.

Naruto started to chuckle which turned to pure child-like laughter.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Heaven (Some time ago)**

For the past few days, Gabriel kept thinking about Naruto's offer. She kept her promise to him and didn't tell a single angel about their meeting. She knew the risks and problems that might come if she were to help Naruto and accept help from him. But she couldn't deny the fact that the Heaven needed help right now, no matter how others thought otherwise.

With a sigh, she entered the 'God System Room'. She came in to see Uriel and Raphael had a troubled look on their faces as Michael looked at few reports with tired eyes. She really hated to see her brothers like this.

"What's wrong brothers?" Gabriel asked already knowing the answer.

Michael smiled as he looked up to see their beloved sister, "Nothing Gabriel. Just some papers piling up, that's all."

"Can I help?" She asked, hoping with all her might, that the answer would be different this time.

"Don't worry sister, just few problems needed to be done here and there. We'll take care of it." Uriel said as Raphael nodded in agreement with his brother.

"I see but do tell if I can do anything to help." With that she left hurriedly leaving her brothers with a sad smile.

Gabriel knew that things were looking up but it was not the way it used to be, it would never be the way it used to be. She knew that she was a bit naïve but she whole-heartedly believed that she could help her brothers with the problems they were facing.

She was always the precious sister amongst her brothers, always protected and sheltered. She never had to do any true work a Seraph was supposed to do, because she wasn't given the chance. The last time she truly helped was to assist in the Great War. But she never liked fighting. She knew, believed, that she could help in other Heavenly matters but her pleading was never heard. But she never blamed her brothers nor did she voice her thoughts as she could see how tired and depressed they were. She didn't want to burden them with her feeble wishes, because she was that pure.

She didn't know why … no … she did know the reason as to why she was in front of the object representing 'True Longinus'. She knew it in her heart but as always she chose to neglect it. She wondered, when did she stop to follow her heart? Was it after the Great War?

She looked at the sphere. It was few days ago that he was standing right there, holding his spear in one hand and resting it lazily in his shoulder with a big goofy smile on his face.

" _You know it will make things easier for me if you help."_

She subconsciously took out the medallion. She couldn't stop looking at it after he gave it to her. As if holding it would make her feel him near her, looking at her with that bright smile of his.

" _Honestly I am glad that I met you instead of your brothers."_

She delicately touched the middle of the medallion. She tried to remember when was the last time she felt someone sincerely asking for her help other than her father? She wondered if there were any human that genuinely wanted to know who she really was other than a Seraph?

" _I am definitely sure you can do a lot more cool stuffs than the little old human me."_

She wanted to know if he was the one that could save the heaven, to help her brothers. _"And will you be the one to help me find what I lost?"_

Smiling softly, she powered up the medallion.

.

.

.

 **Done**

 **Almost 19k words.**

 **Yes this is similar to chapter 02 of the previous 'Apprentice of Ophis' but I literally had to rewrite the whole chapter. At least more than 90% of it. Also I can't guarantee if all the chapters will be this big but I will try to keep them above 10k words.**

 **I hope from this chapter that everyone can understand that while I am going to change quite a few things and will remove few concepts, this will not be** ** _too far_** **from the original.**

 **Now before going into the stories I want to talk about few reviews.**

 **First of all thank you for all the reviews. It really motivates me, but sometimes it does otherwise. I will like to clarify few things and hope everyone understands.**

 **First, the last chapter was the continuation of the first. It was still under Prologue arc, I named the chapter and pointed it out in Author's note so no one gets confused. It seemed that I didn't do a good job.**

 **Also, it may feel a bit rushed but I didn't have enough content to write another chapter to clear it out. But I do hope it wasn't so rushed as some pointed.**

 **Now there are few that complained that I made Naruto weak or dumb. Now with whom did you compare this Naruto with? If you compared this Naruto to the old version one then I got nothing to say. I mean the old version is ten chapters long and Naruto from there is four years older. So how can you compare between them? And I pointed out in the author's note that Kronos in this story was ranked somewhere around tenth to eleventh in top ten strongest. So of course Naruto and his friends couldn't defeat him. But it seemed that it went unnoticed or some just didn't care.**

 **Finally to the main review, this one is from 'Guest' so I will just give my opinion about his or her** ** _honest_** **review. Hope it will clear out the rest.**

 **I came up with lots of good rewrites … yes … in some they removes lots of concept from the old version but they keep the core idea the same. And some became remarkably better than the previous. So I don't know what kind of rewrites you read, but not all are bad.**

 **Also once again you compared the Naruto from this story, which had two chapters out, to the one that had ten chapters out. Of course the other one will have more character depth. This one just started. Now you can't write a character well without making him go through obstacles and showing how he overcame those obstacles. And those will take time.**

 **As for adding the characters some don't care about. Umm, this is my story, right? Instead of bringing in the** ** _overly_** **used characters from other sources, I am going to bring one or two favorite characters of mine. I will try to write them in ways that will make most of the readers will like them. Of course I am always open for suggestions.**

 **Also I like a good debate. No one is perfect. And so I always welcome an honest and a factual argument. I do it because I hope they will help me get better. But a bit of advice to this person, when you are writing your** ** _personal_** **opinion, don't make it sound like your voicing out** ** _everyone's_** **thought.**

 **Sorry if I came out a bit rude. But sometimes comments like this can get to one's head.**

 **Now onto the main 'Author's note'**

 **The characters are the same as before. But just a head's up, if it seems that I gave some other character more screen time; remember this: It is TEMPORARY. I can't have Naruto to fight ALL the battles, it will be boring and you guys know it. Naruto is and will be the main character, so don't fret.**

 **Factions**

'Khaos Brigade' is the same. And yes I had to keep the 'Fake Longinus' because I have this huge story behind it, I changed it from the last one but unfortunately I can't remove this. It will be revealed a lot later so bear with me.

And as for Naruto's faction, it is something like 'Heroes Faction' but is a lot stronger. I am not going to say everything because in this arc it will all be cleared out. But do suggest if you want anyone specific to join this faction.

 **Naruto's Power**

 **Now this is the biggest change. Yes I completely changed Naruto's 'Balance Breaker' and removed him being able to use Senjutsu. As for Senjutsu, he really doesn't need chakra to use powers like that. He is unpredictable, so he will use his light magic to copy concepts and powers from different sources. I did it to make it simple.**

 **The same goes for 'Balance Breaker'. Give this a chance for now, that's all I ask. The concept and the power of Naruto's 'Balance Breaker' will be reveled on the next chapter.**

 **That's it for now and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. All feedbacks are greatly appreciated. And if you want to discuss about anything or suggest a thing or two, feel free to PM me.**

 **Till next time.**


	4. Guardian Faction II

**Hello everyone, here is a brand new chapter.**

 **Also check out the author's note at the end.**

 **And just a small warning, English is not my native Language so bear with me. Though I hope there aren't many errors as I already have proof-read this chapter myself quite a few times.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear on this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

.

.

.

Guardian Faction II

Against a Queen

"Welcome Lord Sitri and Lady Sitri, it has been quite a while." The Gremory patriarch welcomed his longtime friends.

"That it has, I hope you are both doing fine." Lord Sitri smiled and hugged his old friend while on their side, Ladies of the both houses greeted each other.

"So I am guessing Serafall is already here." Lady Sitri asked.

"Yes, she came early." Lady Gremory answered with a laugh as she saw the sheepish look on her friend.

"I hope she wasn't too much of a problem." Lady Sitri said as she leveled a glare at her husband who looked away.

"Nonsense, it is always a delight to have her around. She always helps unlike my bump of a son." Lady Gremory gave a mock sigh which made everyone to laugh. After the initial greetings were over, everyone started heading toward the manor.

They chatted among themselves till they reached the Gremory house's private living room. They entered to see a nervous Sirzechs trying to calm down a somewhat angry and pouting Serafall while Grayfia was standing at the side of her husband. Seeing who entered, Serafall jumped out of her seat and pointed an accused finger at her parents, "You are late!"

"On the contrary, we are right on time. It is _you_ who came early." Lady Sitri replied back smoothly.

"Now, now. Let us all sit down and relax first. We are all gathered here for one purpose only, right?" Lady Gremory laughed softly. Serafall just pouted and sat down angrily like a child which made her mother to sigh.

After everyone sat down, except for Grayfia, the atmosphere slightly became serious. Everyone looked at each other to see who would begin the discussion. At the end it was Lady Sitri who took the initiative, "If I may Sirzechs, you said some problems occurred regarding our children's admission to Kuoh academy. But as far as I remember wasn't that town supposed to be under devil's control?"

Hearing her mother's question, Serafall narrowed her eyes as her anger elevated a bit. Sirzechs just sighed as he tried to have a cheery face but no one was fooled by his stretched smile, "Unfortunately after the fiasco with the Belial clan, the ownership of the town was taken by a human company."

"We should have just gone there, hypnotized or threaten those bastards and taken back the ownership." Serafall grumbled.

"To be honest, I thought about doing it at first and even send some people to gather information about the people governing the city." Sirzechs stopped when Lord Sitri interrupted, "From your voice, the company sounds to be problematic."

Sirzechs sighed as he nodded positively, "It is not your regular company. The town is under 'Uzumaki Corporation' which is one of the largest companies in whole Asia. As far as I know, their industry deals with information technology."

"So what does a human corporation that big wants to do with owning towns?" Lord Gremory asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This human corporation was created two years ago." Sirzechs explained with a dry tone. Everyone understood the underline of the devil king's explanation.

"Is Youkai Faction behind this?" Lady Sitri asked.

"Yes." The answer made everyone to sigh in distress.

The legendary incident that occurred two years ago was still fresh in almost every devil's mind. It all started from a single Nekoshou. Although later it was found out that the girl was innocent and her master was in the wrong, it didn't change anything. It didn't change the fact that the devils for their own twisted sense of justice almost massacred the Nekoshou. It didn't change the fact that Sirzechs couldn't do anything at that time as lots of high ranked devils were involved at the heinous act. And it certainly didn't change the fact that one unknown being singlehandedly killed around two hundred devils.

When the words reached the devils that the two hundred of them along with all the Nekoshou were gone, everyone believed that either somehow all Nekoshou knew how to harness Senjutsu or other powerful Youkai came for their aid from Youkai faction. Even a rumor started that the Youkai faction wanted to start a war and hence all these unforeseen events. To control the rising tension of the masses, Falbium made a plan as he predicted that the elder sister along with few others would still be in the underworld and used the sister as bait to lure them out. But the fish he caught was much bigger than he ever imagined. Not only did the person defeated Falbium but somehow he was able to erase his memory, not completely though as Falbium's mind was stronger.

Although Falbium couldn't remember what exactly happened in his fight, he still remembered seeing the person and talking with him before the battle. The only thing he remembered about the battle was his army getting slaughtered by 'A Demon made of Light'. Sirzechs made a grave mistake at that time; he couldn't control the information flow. After he and Serafall reached there, Ajuka along with lots of other devils came, sometime later, who saw the defeated Maou. Words spread quickly like a forest fire that a Maou was defeated and in their own land, and after hearing that particular phase 'A demon made of light' the devils gave him a nickname,

'White Demon'

Seeing that the situation was going out of hand, Sirzechs along with Ajuka immediately went to Kyoto after that incident. They met with Yasaka but the outcome was unexpected. Saying Yasaka was angry would be an understatement. She didn't even allow them to enter Kyoto as she, along with her husband, met the two Maou outside Kyoto barrier saying that letting them to enter the city would endanger all the Youkai. After some verbal bashing, her husband started to speak for her, saying that she was too emotionally stressed. When asked about the 'White Demon', Yasaka said that he was just a mercenary for hire. Yasaka then explained, harshly, as to why she hired him. Knowing that sending a high rank Youkai in the underworld might cause problems, Yasaka asked _him_ to go to underworld and check up on the Nekoshou. And everyone knew how well it went.

When Sirzechs asked how he could meet with this mercenary, both Yasaka and her husband refused to reveal that information. But everything went downhill when Ajuka pointed out that they had the right to know as two hundred devils were killed and a Maou was injured badly, which was a serious crime that could spark even a war. What Yasaka said after that was forever engraved in both devil kings' heads. The anger, the hatred, the loathing, the sadness; everything came out through her words and it was so strong that it made both Maou speechless.

" _There were around six hundred Nekoshou in the underworld. You gave me your word that they would be taken care of. But because of one sister's act to protect her younger, it was fully acceptable to kill every single Nekoshou. Did you know that out of six hundred, only three hundred Nekoshou survived? And among them, more than a hundred are emotionally or physically scarred for life. That is not something that could spark a war but rather not giving justice to those monsters' life that did this atrocious act would? If the action of one Nekoshou was enough to kill off her whole kind then where do the actions of those two hundred devils lead to?"_

Sirzechs and Ajuka backed off. It was clear to them that the whole Youkai faction wouldn't mind taking up the arms if they pushed too much. When the rest of the devils heard this, they were not pleased but frankly the Youkai faction was clean and on the right side. 'White Demon' was not directly associated with Youkai faction and Yasaka was not housing Kuroka or Shirone, only the innocent Nekoshou. And the devils that died were murdering the innocent so no matter how much and how many devils would argue, at the end nothing could be done.

Of course some of the devils didn't follow Sirzechs's order and tried to take the matters onto their own hands. They weren't stupid enough to attack Kyoto directly so they went after all the small Youkai villages outside of Yasaka's reach. Turned out, the Kyoto leader was one step ahead. She formed an alliance with the rest of the youkai factions all over Japan, resulting in the rebirth of 'Youkai Faction'. But it wasn't the 'Youkai Faction' that stopped the attacks. The 'Youkai Faction' just _hired_ certain someone to take down the _stray_ devils.

Not a single devil was able to come back.

This incident clearly showed that the 'White Demon' was clearly an ally to the 'Youkai Faction'. And the newly formed 'Youkai faction' itself was no pushover. And so all the devils were forced to bite their tongue and back off.

"That _does_ complicate things." Lady Gremory said, concern evident in her tone.

"I know but I thought that maybe this will give us the opportunity to reconcile with the 'Youkai Faction'. So I send a letter requesting to grant us permission to let Rias and Sona along with their peerage to study in Kuoh academy." Sirzechs chuckled dryly.

"That didn't go well, did it?" Lady Sitri interjected.

"Well, we were turned down but not the way as I expected. The leader of 'Uzumaki Corporation' pointed out that there are few high ranked Youkai's children studying at Kuoh academy so it is out of the question." Sirzechs sighed.

"But then we send a second letter saying that we want to meet." This time Serafall spoke up.

"Don't you think it is too risky to send our children there?" Lord Sitri said.

Serafall bit her lip, her eyes clearly reflected all the emotion she was feeling, "Sona never asked anything from me. This is the first time she genuinely asked if I can do this for her. She wants to stand on her own feet. She wants to know more about the world by herself. She wants to achieve her dream by her own hands. I know this sounds selfish but I want to try as much as I can for her sake. I …." Serafall was stopped when she saw her mother's gentle look,

"I guess I could attest to that. Sona always acted more mature than her age. This is the first time she ever asked anything for herself." With a small smile she looked at Sirzechs, "I don't know what would happen to the meeting but I suggest that you should attend there, if possible maybe we all should attend but I know that's highly unlikely."

"I also think that Serafall is right, at least try your best and I am pretty sure if we fail after everything our children will understand." Lady Gremory said as her husband nodded along.

"Well I am glad to hear that but there is a small problem regarding the meeting." Hearing Sirzechs everyone looked at him, "They send me a letter back saying that they are ok with the meeting but we are only allowed to take three people and so will they. Representatives from each house and just one escort. I was thinking of taking Grayfia as the escort with Serafall as the Sitri representative."

"I think we all know who they will take as their escort." Lord Gremory chuckled wryly.

"The 'White Demon'."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Unknown Place**

Ophis's lip twitched upward as she looked at the gigantic flying fortress. There was nothing else here, just endless clouds below and never-ending space above.

This was Naruto's mindscape.

Actually it's only the fortress which was his mindscape, surroundings were just a 'Decoration'. But Naruto liked to call it 'Illusive Barrier'; a defensive mechanism to protect his mind from unwanted invasion, not that it would work on Ophis. But when he would _work_ inside his mindscape, the fortress would be on extra guard. Even then it wouldn't stop her, but it would just cause too much trouble for her son if she would forcefully barge in. The moment she came close to those enormous gates, they opened automatically. And the moment she passed the gate, the scenery changed. It was a sign that the fortress knew who she was, and was guiding her. She smiled unknowingly, it was new, _"Guess he improved the system."_

Living for so long, there weren't many things out there that would actually pique her interest. But the core of Naruto's mindscape was a different story.

The design of the massive hall was simple, but was done artistically. It had a mysterious and fantasy feeling to it. But what would really draw anyone's attention was the environment. There were more than thousands of books and ingredients were moving in and out from their shelves on their own. Even some of the shelves were reorganizing themselves. The floor made of semi-transparent marble was steady but the ever-changing pattern was moving around. And the most interesting part, the movement of everything was following the rhythm of the song that was playing loudly on the background. And in the center of all these was a giant platform where Naruto was reading a book which was one third of his height, as lots of transparent pages and words were moving around him in circle.

The scene was a work of art.

"Didn't think you are going to come _here_ , mom?" Naruto looked at her as he closed the book and put the glasses he was wearing at the table. All the floating screens around him also disappeared. And with them, the music, the movement, everything stopped.

"How many times …"

"Ya~ ya~, so why are you here?"

Ophis huffed. It wasn't that she hated being called 'Mom', but her immediate denial was more of a habit than actual rejection. "You didn't look all too satisfied to complete the 'Test'."

Naruto really wanted to point out how she was able to grasp his mood despite being oblivious to most other factors. But his mind couldn't focus as he remembered about the 'Test'.

Ophis created a private island, as big as the continent 'Australia', which she hid quite nicely by putting it inside her own personal dimension. And the reason this island received such special treatments was because this island solely existed to 'train' Naruto. Although Ophis was the creator but the idea came from Naruto. She was reluctant at first but Naruto was really good at persuading. He pointed out that if he was personally trained by Ophis, whenever she could, then quite soon he would be able to reach the level she needed him to be, for her fight against 'Great Red'. He even insisted on making the training program himself. But he never thought that Ophis would _get into_ the training as well. And that's where things really started to become interesting, or _messed up_ in Naruto's case.

This 'Test' was the second training regime that both Naruto and Ophis came up with. Originally the idea was for Naruto to reach Ophis who would usually be on opposite side of the island. But Ophis decided to take it up a notch. She turned the training theme from 'Race' to 'Survive'. Basically instead of sitting around somewhere, she would follow Naruto and would keep throwing monsters at him. So Naruto had to fight and see how long he would be able to hold Ophis's onslaught. Now if it was normal monsters, not a problem but what Ophis would create was hundred meters eight headed snake, the infamous 'Orochi'. Though it was not the real one but in no way it was inferior in strength. And she would keep sending 'Orochi' in a team of two or three.

And that's not the worst of it. In between her 'Orochi' teams, she would send mythical beasts but with five-fold or six-fold in size and power. Lastly she would create natural disasters on whim, like Thunderstorms, Cyclones, Earthquakes, Tsunami or Meteor Storms. As for Naruto, all he would have to do was to 'Survive', for as long as he could. But last time Naruto _crushed_ all of his opposition and directly went for Ophis. Although he was defeated in a second, Ophis told that he passed the test. Because she could see that Naruto already went to the next stage. But the problem was …

"Well, I think getting _utterly_ destroyed with a snap of a finger will put a damp on anyone's mood."

Ophis raised an eyebrow, "What did you expect?" Naruto gave a blank stare as a reply before grunting and looking away. She shook her head, "But it seems that the power of your Longinus evolved once again. It was quite fascinating."

"The power didn't evolve, I just solved the third obstacle." Naruto answered with a demotivated tone.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Ophis really didn't see what the problem was.

Naruto snapped his fingers and they were on a different place.

It was a big cozy study room but compared to the first place, it was quite small. The room wasn't overly furnished, just two comfortable armchairs with one small table. There was no door, only a single huge window. The outside scenery would change according to Naruto's mood. But the thing that caught her attention was one of the walls. Five books were showcased on that clean wall. The reason it caught her attention was because, first that place wasn't there when she last came and second the books weren't normal. Each of them was around twenty inches long and around five inches in thickness. And the decoration of each of the cover was quite detailed and nicely done.

"This is the solution for the third obstacle." Naruto snapped his fingers and one of the book disappeared only to reappear on Naruto's hands, "And it seems like it is working perfectly."

The obstacles Naruto spoke of were the core problems that were stopping him from using the 'True Longinus' to its fullest; at least to Naruto's theory.

Amongst his circle, the first one to unlock the 'Balance Breaker' wasn't him, but it was Kamina. But Naruto got his quickly after him. The first obstacle came to light immediately when he and Kamina fought to against each other to test their 'Balance Breaker'. Kamina's 'Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann' would produce massive amount of holy purple flame that would take the shape of a hundred foot giant transcendent being.

The first thing Naruto noticed that his 'True Longinus Götterdämmerung' allowed him to use 'Core Light'. There was nothing else; no skills, no summon, no weapon advancement, nothing. Of course when he consulted with Ophis, he was quite surprised; to think that 'True Longinus' wielded _that_ kind of power. But even Ophis couldn't help him on how to use 'Core Light' as she herself didn't have it. He thought at first that it was to construct objects. So when he went against Kamina, he willed his 'True Longinus' to create an avatar like Kamina's. It did create a similar one, but the form was more solid and more defined than Kamina's. But it lasted for one second. Because on the next second, Naruto collapsed.

It seemed, unlike Kamina, his 'Balance Breaker' would take a toll on his body depending on how much 'Core Light' he would produce. So what can he do with it? What was the 'Concept' of his 'Balance Breaker'? That was the first problem. But it was this limitation that helped Naruto to understand that the 'Concept' of his balance breaker wasn't to 'Construct' but it was to 'Create'. The difference was if he were to 'Create' he had to properly come up with all the details of _everything._ The more details his creation would have the stronger it would be.

Then the next two obstacles came. The second was 'Power' and the third was 'Knowledge'.

To come up with the 'Concept' was tough but producing it was tougher. Well fortunately his girlfriend was able to help him to overcome that aspect. It seemed using 'Holy Light' without the help of his Longinus made his body strong enough to withstand the backlash of 'Core Light'. Later he figured out that the more proficient he became in using 'Holy Light', the easier it was for him to use 'Core Light'.

And then there was 'Knowledge'.

"So you record everything in a book." Ophis looked at Naruto's hand.

"Something like that." Naruto answered absentmindedly.

Ophis couldn't help but to sigh. She knew what the problem was. The thing was she saw this coming. She was too strong and too inexperienced to be a teacher. But it would be a lie if she said that she didn't feel happy when Naruto chose her to be his primary teacher. There were so many better people Naruto could have chosen but he only wanted his mother to be his teacher. Of course, Naruto would go to those people from time to time and take tips whenever he could. The other problem was that her son currently had surpassed all of his friends in terms of strength. And there was no one in their circle that could help Naruto to measure his recent growth.

Suddenly an idea came to Ophis, _"it doesn't have to be from his circle."_

"Naruto; i have a task for you."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Few Days Later**

" _You gotta be shitting me!"_

Naruto gulped as the cold atmosphere tried to squeeze the life out of him. The icy blue eyes stared right into his azure ones, "Care to repeat that." Her cold tone sent shivers down his spine but not in a good way.

Surpassing all of his friends brought a problem that he didn't foresee. He couldn't measure his power properly. And Ophis was just too strong. Going against her wasn't good for his psyche as well. Well, getting crushed in a heartbeat could discourage even someone like him. Although there were other beings out there Naruto could match but he couldn't reveal his Longinus to them. So Ophis gave him a 'Task' which was to go to a particular place and to have a match against the dragon king living there. But he never thought that his first dragon king opponent would be the strongest of them all.

Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon, was the only female and the strongest among the 'Five Great Dragon Kings'. Some would even say that her strength rivaled that of the current 'Four Great Satan'. Right now, she was in her human form. She was tall, slender and beautiful woman with right curves but Naruto couldn't look at those traits of hers as the cold gaze of the dragon _queen_ completely trapped him.

Without avoiding her gaze, he took a deep breath as he repeated, "Tiamat, I challenge you to a duel." He added quickly, "A _friendly_ duel."

"And pray tell me why I, the Chaos Karma Dragon and strongest amongst the dragon kings, would accept a challenge from a lowly human." Her eyes didn't lose one ounce of its coldness.

Naruto hated being bad-mouthed but he couldn't help other than to bite down all the sarcastic comments that wanted to come out. Biting down his real thoughts, he spoke respectfully, "By the decree given by Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, I challenge you to a sacred duel to test our might. Here is a scale of her to proof my claim. The only condition that we have to follow is not to divulge _anything_ about the duel other than the result to anyone else but Ophis." With that he took a small black shiny scale.

It was first time Naruto saw another expression on her face other than the cold one. The surprised face of Tiamat was soon replaced with a scowl, "And you expect me to believe the words of a _weak_ human."

Naruto closed his eyes. No words were needed anymore as Naruto's partner emerged causing surges of power, as if it was angry at her choices of words. Tiamat instantly recognized what Naruto was holding and honestly it would be very hard to find a supernatural being that was ignorant of the legendary 'True Longinus'.

"Well at least I would be getting a good fight." Tiamat smirked making Naruto to do an imaginary facepalm, _"Not another battle-thirsty lunatic."_

"I will fight with everything I have but please," Naruto pleaded softly, "I do not want to fight till a bitter end."

"Coward." Tiamat scowled. Shaking her head, she looked at Naruto in annoyance, "I live by a philosophy you see, and that is 'The Strong rules and the weak obeys'. The mere fact that Ophis recognized meant that you should be someone worthy, someone respectful. But…"

Tiamat jumped down from the rock she was sitting on, "Your resolve is _weak_. Are you afraid of death so much that …."

Whatever Tiamat wanted to say was stuck in her throat when she saw Naruto's look. Up till now, Naruto had a polite stance and warm gaze which completely vanished. His stance was battle-ready and his tone was cold, "Don't get me wrong, I am not afraid of death." Naruto's spear's power started to rise, "I just try to avoid unnecessary conflict."

Then his feature softened and he gave a mocking grin, "Of course, you who live by such _ridiculous_ philosophy will not understand such _simple_ fact."

Tiamat understood what Naruto did, he just threw the first strike. With a vicious grin, she rushed toward her opponent. She created a long rapier out of ice and clashed with Naruto but to her utter surprise she flew back and crashed into the rock she was sitting on moments earlier.

Naruto had fair share of fights against battle-crazy people and he knew with whom he had to get serious and whom he could play around at first. Tiamat was no joke. Naruto was confident that he had more power but regarding skills and experience Tiamat would leave him in dust. He didn't want to take any risk so he used his 'Heavenly Saint' mode from the start. He gathered the necessary energy during the time of their conversation. And from the looks of it, Tiamat wasn't expecting something of this caliber. But Naruto knew that with this Tiamat wouldn't be holding back any more punches.

"Impressive. It is very rare to see human with such marvelous strength." Tiamat got out from the wreckage as she slowly started to walk toward him with a satisfied simile, "And your aura feels different in this new form. Is this 'Holy Light' you are using?" Naruto's face was impassive, seeing which Tiamat shook her head, "No matter. Let's see how far can you push me _little human_."

Creating hundred similar ice rapier she dashed toward Naruto, who taking a deep breath went for his counterattack, "Infinite God Style: Hundred thrusts."

This was the attack he had been sharpening and mastering for more than ten years. There was a saying 'Training never betrays you' and it was true for Naruto. The attack would become swifter and more powerful each time he would use it, and so not only did it crush the ice rapiers but also gave Tiamat few small injuries.

Tiamat jumped back but Naruto followed and tried to press his advantage which Tiamat saw it coming. With a mocking smirk she looked at Naruto, "Don't get cocky."

The moment she said that, thousands of ice spears formed around Naruto. He cursed and halted. The spears immediately came at him but he didn't miss the ground freezing over either. Attacks from all sides. Naruto's lips twitched, it wasn't the first time.

"Light release: Protection of the Grand Crusader."

Silhouette of a giant armored crusader, wielding sword and shield, appeared behind Naruto. It slammed the shield in front of Naruto and swung his sword upwards. It immediately disappeared causing a huge shockwave, which crushed all the spears and disabled all ice magic in the vicinity. The grin on Tiamat's lips disappeared only for it to appear on Naruto's face. The dragon queen snorted at that and tilted her sword up.

All the ice shards and mist around Naruto started moving violently and immediately created a blizzard. Naruto lost his vision on Tiamat but instead of searching for her, he waited. But he didn't have to wait too long. Suddenly the surrounding area came to a standstill. It was as if the time itself stopped.

"Mahapadma." Tiamat came out from the motionless mist with a triumph smile, "It allows me to 'Freeze' time and space itself." But when Tiamat came closer, she immediately jumped back to a safe distant. Her triumph smile was turned into a wry one, "You are not frozen, are you?"

Naruto clicked his tongue as he lazily put his spear on his shoulder, "That's some crazy sixth sense you got there." Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw her grin, it just made him more uncomfortable. Tiamat took a good look at Naruto, "You are temporary immune to ice spells."

" _That is some batshit crazy sixth sense."_ Naruto couldn't help but shiver, and it wasn't because of the cold. His 'Light release: Protection of the Grand Crusader' was an awesome skill that works both as an offense and defense. It creates a wide range shockwave and dispels all the magic attacks in a medium range. And it didn't end there. For a short period of time, Naruto would become immune to any kinds of elemental and darkness based attacks. His defense and senses would also be buffed. Unfortunately, he couldn't spam the skill as it had a time limitation.

"Well~ I hope this will work." Naruto blinked at the statement and immediately looked up. A huge, no, a gigantic ice sphere was falling down. He glanced at Tiamat and knew that she thought up of countermeasures if he were to dodge sideways. But unfortunately for the dragon queen, Naruto wasn't that predictable. He jumped and rushed at the falling ice orb. Tiamat readied herself to move but was surprised at Naruto's course.

"Infinite God Style: Spiral Spear."

Naruto drilled a hole and made his way through Tiamat's attack. He didn't even have to look to know where Tiamat was. The moment he drilled out of his way, he immediately shouted, "Light release: Chain Lightning."

His body glowed for a second and then released a large amount of holy lightning around him. Instead of the lightning to spread out, Naruto made it to stay close to increase the density and the intensity of the attack. And Tiamat fell for it.

She was waiting for Naruto on the sky with heavy ice weapons. But Naruto's counterattack destroyed and sent Tiamat back to the ground. The injuries she received weren't too much but they weren't light either.

Naruto couldn't follow up as his concentration broke when he saw Tiamat laughing like a madwoman. She looked at him from the ground and shouted in glee, "That's it! Show me more! Let me enjoy this to the fullest!"

Tiamat's body started to morph and with it her power also began to increase exponentially. But the first thing to go was her cloths. Now it would be a lie if Naruto was to say that he didn't enjoy the view but all good things must come to an end. So when she was done transforming into a majestic blue colored dragon; Naruto knew he was in trouble.

"Balance Breaker: True Longinus Götterdämmerung."

Naruto didn't wait to see if he could handle a fifty meter bloodthirsty dragon queen with his saint mode alone, so he went for his next level.

" **Show me what the 'Balance Breaker' of the strongest Longinus can do."** With a strong and echoing voice Tiamat spread her wings. She wanted to fly toward Naruto but her instinct told her not to. Naruto used his 'Balance Breaker' but there was no change. His weapon didn't change, he didn't get any power ups nor did anything come to help him. Tiamat really couldn't sense any changes. And the look on Naruto's face rang all the warning bells on her head. Although his eyes were locked onto hers, he wasn't looking at her. Holding the Longinus in one hand, he gently extended his other one, as if he was praying.

"Connecting to Archive 'Rise of a Titan'."

Immediately all the information started to flow into his head, to create the perfect guardian deity. He didn't know whether to complain or praise his 'Balance Breaker'. It was like an empty void space. He was given all the necessary equipment for him to create anything, but from zero without any instructions. But because he was creating his own skills from the scratch, there was no restriction. The only limitation for this would be his imagination.

He knew from the 'Concept' part of his balance breaker that the more information he would give the stronger his skill would become. So he went all out. It wasn't as if he was making a skill but rather he was creating something precious. And that was why he took a year to create the guardian deity whereas he could have done it in a month or so. But he wanted to make it perfect. And so he covered every aspects of it. For example, what was the size and shape? What was the bone structure and how dense was the bones? What about skin, flesh, armor and weapon? And he wasn't satisfied with the base only. He even gave it characteristic. Like, how many percent of it would resemble which character and how much would it depend on Naruto. He was even able to give it a sixth sense. But the only thing he didn't give was emotions.

And this was where the third obstacle 'Knowledge' came into light. Every time he would use the skill, he would have to remember all the details. It was basically impossible. _If_ he was relaxing then maybe it would take five to ten minutes for him to remember everything; but when he was in the middle of a fight like this? Where he had to remember everything in a second? But he found the solution. It was 'Memory Palace'. And being who he was, he went ahead and evolved it to 'Archive'. Everything, every nook and cranny, related to his 'Balance Breaker' skills were recorded in their own book. So anytime he needed to use the skills, he just had to recall them through his 'Archives'. And this was how he overcame the third obstacle 'Knowledge'.

Tiamat looked with surprise as the light started to spread from Naruto and soon it took the form of a titanic warrior. It was around hundred feet tall and was wielding a unique looking sword. But it was the details of the giant that surprised Tiamat. She thought it would be somewhat transparent of sort. But …

" **That's some big toy you have got there."** Tiamat said in an amused tone. If it was anyone else, the form alone would have discouraged them. But Tiamat was a different case. Just the prospect of fighting against something like that made her blood boil.

"This _big toy_ here is called 'Alphon'." With a smirk Naruto continued, "Are you perhaps afraid of its size? Don't worry I will be gentle."

Tiamat raised an eyebrow at the taunt, **"Afraid of what? You are not going to be any different with all those big and empty talks. All those with** _ **big toys**_ **said the same thing before I broke them and made them to grovel in front of me."** Saying her part Tiamat took flight.

" _Damn, she really knows how to trash-talk."_

Alphon threw his sword at Tiamat who dodged it easy. The thing was that the sword was a distraction. The guardian widened the space between its hands and then clapped hard creating a massive shockwave. Tiamat who was close to it was immobilized for just few seconds. That was enough for Naruto as Alphon shortened the distance and landed a solid punch on Tiamat; causing her to drop on the ground rather harshly. Naruto grinned at that, _"Works every time."_

To Naruto's surprise, she instantly got up and shouted, **"Absolute Zero."**

The change in weather came so fast as if the whole area altered within few seconds. The clear sky was replaced with a stormy one and with it came blizzard that could bury cities, mist that made it impossible to see and hailstorm with gigantic hailstones. Even from the ground massive icy spikes emerged. Naruto cursed as he saw what Tiamat did; the noisy blizzard blocked the hearing, the thick mist took the vision, the vicious hailstorm and the icy ground hampered the movements of Alphon. As he was inside Alphon, controlling it, he couldn't use his powers to sense Tiamat's movement. He commanded Alphon to wield its sword again and to take up a stance. _"It's no good, I have to rely on Alphon's sixth sense."_

Naruto had the full control of Alphon but if he were to use the sixth sense of his guardian he had to give up the control. It was as if Alphon would go from manual gear to auto gear. But unfortunately that was the best bet. Alphon had a very high resistance to physical and magical damage but in no way was it immune to them. And just as he thought that, Alphon staggered as he got hit by something. Although the giant swung his sword but it didn't hit anything.

" _It isn't looking good."_ Naruto cursed as his guardian deity kept getting hit. The damage wasn't too severe but they were piling up.

"Fuck it!" Naruto took back the control. It seemed Alphon's sixth sense wouldn't work. Naruto immediately commanded Alphon to swing his sword randomly. That was a faint, Naruto purposely left himself open for Tiamat to attack so he would know where the attacks were coming from. Unfortunately for Naruto Tiamat saw it through. Seeing that his trick didn't work, Naruto went through different tactic. Alphon threw the sword in one direction. The sword travelled a bit and it started circling around Alphon. The movement was too slow to catch Tiamat but it did restrict her movement. Naruto then once again switched from manual to auto. This time though Alphon's sixth sense didn't fail. It was able to land a good strong solid hit on the rampaging dragon queen.

Tiamat was down on the ground for the second time.

"Still think that I am the same like the rest." Naruto shouted in amusement.

Instead of answering his taunting through words, she decided to do it through her power. She created five gigantic snakes made of pure ice but the dangerous part was their huge drill like horns pointing straight forward. Seeing that Naruto gulped, _"I have got a bad feeling about this."_

And he was right as the snakes lunged toward him. Alphon dashed back and swung its sword to destroy one snake. Two went underground and two latched onto his left leg. Even with high resistance, the two snakes' drills almost destroyed the left leg. With two clean swipes, Naruto was able to cut down those two. He immediately maneuvered Alphon to dodge the other two that came out from the underground. But before they could go back in, Alphon threw one sword and grab the tail of the other and swung it down hard. Before Naruto could tell the sword to come back, Alphon fell down.

"Fuck!" Naruto shouted as he saw the problem. While Naruto was fully busy taking care of the snakes, Tiamat struck. With one clean strike she took out the injured leg.

Then he noticed that the storm started to gather around Tiamat. Her dragon body was covered by few layers of ice and snow winds, doubling her size. With her new form she flew toward the fallen guardian, fully intending to finish him off in one clean swipe.

And it _did_ end in one clean swipe, but the one who fell was Tiamat. It happened in just few seconds.

Naruto commanded Alphon to roll back and stand up. _While_ Alphon was rolling back, Naruto destroyed Alphon's left hand and gathered the energy and light particle from there to recreate the left leg. By the time Naruto was done, Alphon finished rolling and so it had no problem standing on both of his legs. Naruto commanded the sword to come long ago so when Alphon was up, the sword was already on his hand. Knowing that striking that storm-form of Tiamat with one hand might not be enough, Naruto gathered all the remaining energy of the sword for one final strike. And it worked.

Alphon lost its left hand and the sword but at the end Tiamat was down.

Naruto wanted to say something witty but he was mentally exhausted. Doing all these quick calculations and processing was not something he was accustomed to. So although Alphon stood tall and mighty, inside Naruto was on his knees and panting.

Tiamat couldn't believe it. It was over in a second. She saw him rolling back but she thought he was only going to dodge. But when he replaced the foot with his hand, she was surprised but it didn't change anything. There was no way he could dodge or block one of her strongest attack of _this_ form. Then he took the sword, although she felt something was _very_ wrong, it was too late. The course was set and she was on the point of no return. It was a do or die situation. But she never thought that her opponent would be able to turn this around so fast. She tried to move her wings but was unable to. There were no deep wounds as her storm cloak took the full blunt of the hit; but in order to fully protect her body, it also too a huge chunk of energy to withstand the strike.

" **It seems I underestimated you."** Although she was the one who lost, Naruto felt something wasn't right. He stood up inside Alphon's head and tried to shake off the mental fatigue. **"I never thought that in my life that I would be pushed this far by a mere human. For that you have my respect."**

Her words rang warning bells on Naruto's head. He gave Alphon full control who immediately pulled back its fist and punched the fallen dragon queen. And she took the full hit. Naruto was really dumbfounded. Alphon landed few more hits before Naruto took back the control and fell back, _"Something isn't right."_

And he was right. Suddenly Tiamat was enveloped by a white light and a huge power surge erupted from her. Naruto was at a loss. He didn't know whether to jump in or stay where he was. It seems his few seconds of indecisiveness was enough for Tiamat. The light stayed around the dragon queen for some time and when the light died down, Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground, figuratively speaking.

Tiamat was standing there in a new form, it was somewhat a combination between her dragon and human form. Sporting a light blue color on her whole body, she looked at Naruto with her glowing blue eyes. Her long blue hair was now braided and glowing. She was wearing a unique looking crown made of pure ice, even her cloths were made of ice, most of it at least. Her legs were dragon-like and her hands were a bit unique. On one hand, she was holding a dragon-head looking forearm shield and the other hand was covered by a huge claw gauntlet made of pure ice. Her curves were also showing off perfectly giving her an exotic look.

"Wait … what the fuck is this?" Naruto seriously didn't know what was going on. As far as he knew dragons usually have two forms; human form and dragon form. But …

"Revenge Karma strike."

Tiamat just said three words, and Naruto's precious guardian deity's whole body shattered like a cheap glass. Naruto just blinked and mouthed 'Eh'. Although he was falling down, he still couldn't comprehend what just happened. It was when Tiamat suddenly appeared before him and kicked him hard enough to send him flying that he woke up. He coughed out blood and immediately activated his 'Heavenly Sage mode'. Unfortunately he wasn't allowed to give enough time to organize his thoughts as Tiamat was onto him.

She was faster, stronger and more agile than before. It was as if all the power of her dragon form was compressed into this hybrid human form.

"Dragon Breath."

"Light release: Shield of the Righteous!"

The chilly blue beam went through the nine shields without any resistance. Naruto who blocked with his spear was still thrown back. And that was supposed to be the most basic attack of a dragon.

" _Even her abilities?!"_

Naruto was smashed to the ground and slid back quite far. When he stopped sliding, he slowly tried to get up as he muttered, "Fucking hell!"

"What? You don't actually believe that you are the only one with trump cards? Hmm~" Naruto looked toward the voice to see Tiamat giving him a vicious look. She stretched her body sensually as she moved her hips in a really provocative manner, "Rejoice~ You are the third person to ever come this far. Now let's see if you are the first to live through this." The dragon queen's eyes had a dangerous gleam that made Naruto to shiver. With that Tiamat came right in front of Naruto as if she teleported and punched him. He blocked it, but he once again flew back.

"Fuck this shit!" Naruto roared while in mid-air, "Connecting to Archive 'Weapons of the Heroes'."

He landed on his feet and immediately followed up, "Connecting to Archive 'Mythical Beasts and Monsters'."

"That's it, resist more~ It just makes it so much more stimulating." Tiamat laughed as she lazily started to approach Naruto.

" _The skill was 'Revenge Karma' I think. My best guess is that she accumulated all the damage and returned it all in one strike. I don't think she can use it again for some time. Even if she could she needs to pile up the damage. Best shot is to finish it fast."_ Naruto groaned. These two skills weren't as strong as his first one. He did have two more of similar power but because of his mental fatigue he wouldn't be able to use them.

" _Stall and recover or go all out and hope for the best?"_ Naruto pondered but it seemed Tiamat was tired of waiting as she went on the offense.

Naruto held 'True Longinus' in one hand and extended the other. Immediately another spear appeared, which made Tiamat to stop on her advance. Naruto hoped that she would at least show a bit worry or a guarded look. But she didn't have an ounce of that, she just looked at his second spear with only curiosity, "Is that Gae Bulg?"

"Yes. One and only." Naruto smirked as he flaunted his second crimson-color spear, "Gae Bulg, the legendary dragon-killing spear."

The strongest dragon-killing weapon would be Ascalon, the holy sword wielded by Saint George. And now it was kept hidden by the Church. The second would be the legendary spear, Gae Bulg owned by the Irish hero Cuchulainn. Though it was quite a mystery as to how he was able to come in touch with Samael, the dragon eater, but according to the legend, Cuchulainn somehow managed to absorb Samael's blood into his spear, making its color to go from silver to crimson, although there was no record of him killing any dragon.

"But that's a fake." Tiamat smiled, to some that smile might look cute but to Naruto it felt like he just lost few years of his life.

Yes, the spear was fake. It was a copy. His skill 'Weapons of Heroes' would let him copy any weapon, but it had to have a historical value and recognition. Of course they fell short compare to the original but depending on how much information and research he could provide, the Copied ones could be very powerful. His strongest weapon was able to achieve ninety percent power of the original.

And that weapon was the one he was wielding right now.

"Why not see it for yourself?"

Tiamat just tilted her head cutely at the taunt and on the next second, she appeared in front of Naruto. The fast and powerful roundhouse kick missed Naruto as ducked and jumped back. Tiamat didn't pursue cause of what Naruto did. He let go of his Longinus which immediately was covered by white flames.

"Infinite God Style: Shadow Imitation."

Naruto held Gae Bulg with two hands and took a stance. The Longinus which was floating beside him also imitated the stance as if someone invisible was holding it. Tiamat snorted. She snapped her fingers and the air surrounding the Longinus froze. But just for one second. It broke the ice and went toward the surprised Tiamat. It wasn't much for Tiamat to dodge the attack, even when Naruto joined, she still had the advantage. It was when monsters started to appear out of nowhere that Tiamat was slowly being pushed back.

It was then Naruto was able to confirm his intuition. Tiamat's base status went up _very_ high but for some reason she wasn't as sharp like her previous forms. From a different perspective it might even seem like she was playing around. Although it still didn't mean he had a great advantage. Naruto smirked, _"Then I just have to create one."_

A small orb of light appeared on top of Naruto's palm which he threw at Tiamat. She just cranked her neck to dodge and at the same time giving a high kick to smash a poor Cyclops's head. The light orb flew toward the cloudy sky and disappeared. Tiamat clicked her tongue and a look of utter boredom appeared on her face. She snapped her fingers and all the beasts and monsters in the area shattered into tiny bits of ice.

" _Are you fucking kidding me? Three hundred just like that?"_ Yes, in between attacking and falling back Naruto was able to summon three hundred beasts and monsters of myths. Of course they weren't attacking her all at once. Naruto thought to send a team of two and three while he helping the team would weaken Tiamat. It seemed she was really playing around. Naruto concentrated to bring out the strongest monster he could think of.

Two large magic circles appeared and from there two twenty meter dragons made of pure bones came out. Tiamat raised an eyebrow seeing the dragons and without a care in the world she lazily strolled toward them. Naruto knew full well that his summons wouldn't hold much longer but he thought he would be able to catch her off-guard. The two dead dragons lunged at the queen who just dodged their attacks effortlessly. Naruto was studying her movement, looking for any slip ups. This went for few minutes and then Tiamat finally went for the attack. Seeing his chance, Naruto switched his Gae Bulg with his Longinus and shouted,

"Infinite God Style: Divine Slash."

But it would seem that Tiamat was the one that lured Naruto. She immediately dived down and slammed her hand on the ground and from there two icy hands shot up and pushed the skeleton dragons to the laser's path. Naruto didn't notice what happened before it was too late. His own attack took one dragon's wings and another dragon's tail.

Naruto cursed loudly but what happened next made him to stop in his tracks.

Using this to her advantage, Tiamat grabbed the tail of the wingless dragon and started to beat _the shit out of_ the tailless one with it, using the one she was holding as a hammer like manner. Naruto wanted to tear his eyes away from the scene but found himself unable to. It was almost like watching a train wreck.

And who could blame him, not every day one could see a dragon, beating a dragon, with a dragon.

The brutal beating lasted for few minutes before the dragons disappeared. Tiamat had an annoyed look as she turned toward Naruto, "Don't you have any toys that would last longer than few minutes? I am getting bored here."

Naruto blinked. And then he smiled,

"Well then take this you bitch!"

He summoned _every_ of the weapon he could create and the monsters he had left. It took every bit of his remaining energy. Seeing this, Tiamat literally lost all of her interest. She waved her hands and all the monsters once again shattered and disappeared, although the weapons were most resistant but when she seriously pour out more energy even those crumbled. It was then she noticed Naruto smirking.

He held his Longinus with one hand and lowered it while extending the other one towards the sky, as if he was praying, he whispered, "Light release: Beacon of Light."

A ripple appeared in the hazy sky and immediately the clouds as well as the mist vanished. The small orb that Naruto threw before shone so brightly as if it was basking the whole region with light. Then all of a sudden all the light disappeared, only the orb remained. Tiamat knew something wasn't right so she dashed toward Naruto only to be blocked Gae Bulg as it appeared from the ground. If it wasn't for _extreme_ level of sixth sense, it would have pierced her. But that small opening was enough. The orb released a beam of light that came all the way down and hit Naruto's extended open palm.

It was as if he was absorbing the light. And Tiamat didn't like it. She focused her energy and froze Gae Bulg. It resisted the most but in the end, it crumbled. But when she wanted to advance, she couldn't.

Naruto was done. He was standing there with goofy grin on his face. He looked refreshed, and not only that even his injuries were gone. His grin widened when he saw her frowning, "Don't be mad. You aren't the only one with trump cards."

Tiamat released a deep breath and started laughing, it was a hysterical laugh. Naruto's smirk vanished, _"This bitch is batshit crazy!"_

"So are you gonna use your big toy again?" Tiamat cooed.

Naruto's answer was to hit the ground with end of his spear.

"Connecting to Archive 'Warriors of the Old'."

The space behind Naruto rippled and from there three people immerged.

The first one was around the same height as Naruto but was wearing full plate armor. But the armors weren't clean or new nor did it give a mythical feeling. It was old, simple and worn out. Same could be said about the sword and shield he was wielding. But the aura he gave was that of a noble, that of a veteran, that of

A Knight.

The second was taller than Naruto and was more robust. His naked torso had many scars. The only armor he had was a helmet with broken horns and tattered leather pants. His two axes were in much better shapes though. His eyes and stances were that of a berserker, of a predator, of

A Viking.

The last one was the shortest amongst them but had the most detailed clothing. The metal and leather in his armor was mixed very artistically. Other than a huge slash on his chest armor, everything looked well taken care of. It was the same for the two katana hanging on his waist. He was a fighter, a dueler,

A Samurai.

"So you are going for a gangbang now?" Tiamat smiled and immediately closed the distance to kick Naruto. But it was swiftly blocked by the Knight. And that really surprised the dragon queen.

"Ahh~ They are not mob characters Tiamat-chan." Naruto lazily put the spear on his shoulder, "Each of them is Ultimate class warrior." Then Naruto snapped as if he remembered something very important, "By the way, just saying but … this is my strongest skill."

Naruto then titled his head, a gesture that he copied from Tiamat, "You still want to continue? I mean you are not looking so good."

It was true. Tiamat's breathing became heavier. Her power and strength didn't decrease but her speed did. She knew she didn't have much time. Tiamat gave Naruto a charming smile, a one that would melt anyone's heart.

And then she charged at him.

.

Half an Hour Later

.

"I still can't believe she lasted this long." Naruto groaned as he looked at his partners. His Knight was down, the Viking had lost one of his arms and had lots of new scars, one of the katana was broken but other than that the samurai was fine. Then the samurai fell onto his knees, "Ok maybe not so fine." Naruto grumbled and commanded the archive to be turned off.

Immediately all of the warriors disappeared.

Then he looked at the fallen dragon queen. No, she wasn't dead. She reverted back to her human form. Naruto knew one thing for sure, there was no way he could stay here. There would be a disaster if he was still around when she would wake up. With a sigh, he dropped some potions on top of a stone beside her and created a protective barrier.

Suddenly he understood why Ophis sent him here.

"I surpassed dragon king's level." Then he pondered, "Am I in the league of a heavenly dragon then? Let's ask mom!"

With a refreshed smile and a new goal Naruto teleported out of the place.

.

An Hour Later

.

Tiamat opened her eyes. It took few second for her to remember that she was fighting. She jumped back up only to fall down. It was at that moment she understood, she lost the said fight. She quickly gained control of her rough breathing. This time she took it slow. Although she stood up, her legs were still shaky. She felt the barrier around her disappearing. One look at the barrier was enough to tell her that it was a protective barrier. Then her eyes fell onto the potions on top of the rock. They were recovery potions. She went toward the rock and saw even energy replenish potions were there. Even an idiot would be able to tell who put them there.

She chuckled.

"Chivalrous man indeed," Her face softened, "But …"

She stepped onto the potions, crushing all of them. "Did you _really_ think that you can _use_ me to measure your strength, and there won't be any consequences?" Her face showed genuine disbelief, "Did you honestly believe that I, Tiamat, one of the strongest dragon kings alive, will leave it like _this_? Are you _that_ naïve?"

But she wasn't angry, no, it was the opposite. She took a long breath and let out a refreshing laugh. Finally, she found a goal. Finally the world became _so much_ interesting.

She looked at the crushed bottles, "I hope you are ready for our next bout _little man_. Don't think just because you won _one_ round that the game is over."

"It has only begun."

Tiamat had a genuine smile on her face as she said that.

As for Naruto, who was enjoying his hot tub, he suddenly felt that the water just froze over. He hurriedly stood up but then noticed that the water didn't lose its temperature, it was just his imagination. But somehow … somehow he couldn't shake off the feeling that he fucked up big time.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Few Days Later**

Naruto sighed mentally. He was supposed to be looking around for clues regarding the 'Fake Longinus'. Cao Cao's faction was more dangerous than he thought. He needed to at least get the base idea of what their true purpose was. But here he was doing a guard duty in the outskirt of Tokyo city. They were currently on the top floor of a luxurious hotel. He didn't know why this place was perfect for this meeting but unfortunately he didn't have much say in this matter.

In front of him Kurama and Toshiro sat in a sofa where the other party sat on the opposite side. Naruto was behind them in his 'White Demon' gear, acting as their bodyguard. As for the Devils, the most troublesome bunches came; Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, and Grayfia Lucifuge.

When they heard who exactly were coming, Kurama was flustered. He thought that the house-head would be coming, maybe with one Satan accompanying them. Turned out the cavalry was sent. The reason it was a problem was because he also had to bring out strong people to show that their side wasn't weak either. Maybe he was overthinking too much but he didn't want to leave any corners unchecked. He talked with Naruto about the situation. The reason Yasaka didn't butt in was because she gave him full authority over the matter, and there was no way he was going to get any result other than the one that would highly satisfy her.

Naruto wanted to join the discussion directly but unfortunately Kurama needed him as 'White Demon'. He was their trump card. Naruto did give an idea to use Kamina as his proxy but Kurama rejected it. The ladies were very strong but Sirzechs was on a different level. He knew that the current Lucifer was the type that could determine the power level of his opponent by a mere glance. It was more of an instinct thing. So it was decided the other person that would join to help with the discussion would be Toshiro.

And the reason for their meeting was very simple. It was to let the little sisters of two Satan study in Kuoh academy. The thing was, it _only_ sounded simple. The tension between the two factions lessened but that didn't mean the Youkai weren't wary of the devils. Few more years and their relation would have recovered to _half_ of how it was before. But it seemed the devils didn't know any self-control. Kurama wanted to completely reject their plea but Yasaka was all in it for it.

" _Damn it woman! If you want to accept their request than follow through the whole process; don't shove it onto me at the last minute!"_

Kurama looked tiredly at the devils sitting directly opposite of them. One of them was pouting, one was smiling happily and the other was just simply standing behind them like a statue. Also to his relief, the devils didn't ask anything about 'White Demon' or why he was there; it was as if they were expecting him. Although some were still wary of him in their own way, for example, even with her eyes closed, Kurama sensed that the maid-devil was facing right at Naruto as if she was monitoring his every movement.

Naruto on the other hand was relieved seeing that his trick with Falbium worked. His dagger 'Tsukuyomi' had another ability. It could overwrite someone's memory if the dagger made direct contact with the person. So when he defeated Falbium, he stabbed him with the dagger and because of his defeated state Falbium's mind was much more defenseless, making it easier for him to forget. He later found out that Falbium still remembered few parts of the fights but luckily for him he forgot about the 'True Longinus'.

"I know we have grudges between our factions but I was hoping we could keep them out of this discussion." Sirzechs said.

Kurama sighed, "My wife would have bashed your head in if she heard this."

"Well then I am glad that someone more reasonable is here instead of her." Sirzechs mused and hearing that Kurama closed his eyes and said, "He has a knack for pissing people off, doesn't he?"

Grayfia shook her head. Serafall took this chance to step in, "What's so wrong about letting our sisters to study there? It should help us to reconcile as well, shouldn't it?"

Shaking his head, Kurama replied, "Then answer me this, if any problem occurs because of your sisters, would you let them take responsibility for it?" Seeing both of the Maou to twitch just for a second answered the question.

"Thought so." Kurama said.

"Now, now. Let's not get so hasty, shall we?" Sirzechs said with a smile, "How about this? We make a contract amongst ourselves of what our sisters can or can't do. To be honest, I want to make peace with all of the factions and this looks like a perfect chance as a first step. In my life I have seen enough wars and I don't want the younger generation to see it as well."

Those words were not sugarcoated, neither were they lies. Those were the words of a sincere man hoping for a better future for his family and everyone felt it, but,

"What about _you two_?" Toshiro spoke for the first time. Since no one answered, he elaborated, "I mean, don't get me wrong, but both of you are quite well-known for being a sis-con. So what measures will you two take for their safety while they stay and study here?"

Both Sirzechs and Serafall had the decency to blush but the red-headed Satan already had the answer ready for questions like this, "How about we put one representative from each faction into the city. Of course both of them have to follow some rules decided by both parties, to make sure everything goes smoothly."

" _It was going smoothly till you lot decided to bring this shit over here."_ Kurama rubbed his forehead. The smile on the devils face strained a bit at seeing this. But Kurama didn't voice out anything. He wasn't good at politics but he stood by Yasaka's side long enough to know one thing, more like confirmed one hunch. Current Lucifer sucked at politics.

"Youkai faction will send someone to watch over them. He will also manage the city from inside. As for the devil faction, you can send someone to check on them from time to time. But by no means are they to stay here longer than necessary. Also we will put two small patrol camps outside Kuoh town. One will be ours and other will be yours. And both of these camps also will be following strict rules and regulations." Kurama laid out his decision in one go.

The smile on Serafall's face left altogether where Sirzechs still held onto his smile, although it was very strained. He put his hand up slightly to stop Serafall from lashing out, "Aren't you being too unreasonable here? You are telling us to leave our sisters here on foreign land without anyone to support them from our side." The humor was finally gone from the red headed Satan, "How about you? Will you take responsibility if something were to happen to our sister or to any of their peerage members?"

The tension in the atmosphere was completely destroyed by the boisterous laughter. And it was coming from someone unexpected. Kurama groaned as he tilted his head slightly to look back, his voice was full of irritation, "White Demon?"

"I am sorry, I am sorry." Naruto couldn't help himself, "I just couldn't help myself."

"Is there something funny?" Sirzechs said, he was smiling but somehow it looked terrifying.

Naruto looked at Kurama who just shook his head and motioned him to go on. Naruto straightened himself, he really didn't mean to offend but it was really hilarious, "I am sorry if I was rude but going back to your statement. First, the Youkai faction didn't want your sisters to be here. _You_ people are the one that kept nagging them about the matter. Also I am not sure if you know this or not but the last representative that used to live here, got along quite well with _everyone_ around here."

All the devils were shocked to hear this. Even the stoic maid opened her eyes in surprise. But Naruto didn't stop there, "Well you see, it's not that the Youkai faction doesn't want to trust you. It's just that you kept fucking up over and over again, and each time is more spectacular than the last."

"We couldn't …" Serafall couldn't finish as she was ruthlessly stopped.

"Stop them? Wasn't that the same excuse you gave for the massacre as well?" Naruto was calm but his voice was cold but he couldn't continue as he was stopped this time.

"White Demon." Kurama's tone was perfectly normal but Naruto knew it was time to back off. The fox demon looked at the devils, "Look, I applaud that you want your sisters to study here to make them more independent, and also at the same time use this chance to mend the relation between our factions. But what we truly fear is the problems your faction will cause. And that is why we want to limit the devils that could come here. And you are talking about their safety, but the only way they will truly be in harm's way is that if your faction slips up. And you know what I mean."

Sirzechs sighed. He misunderstood, it wasn't that the Youkai faction wanted to use their sisters' status, as a matter of fact they truly didn't want them. But like them, they were also trying to mend the relation. And though it was hard to admit but Kurama was right, if anything were to happen to Rias or Sona, the chances of Youkai faction having a hand in that would be the lowest.

"I understand." Sirzechs spoke calmly, "But would you like to talk to our sisters and families first. I think they need to hear this as well before making the final decision."

" _Then why the fuck didn't you send them in the first place?!"_ Kurama wanted to shout but he kept a leveled face. "I understand. But please try to be more discreet next time. Three of the strongest from the underworld coming here didn't really have a positive outlook on our side."

Serafall and Sirzechs looked at each other and smiled bashfully.

"We will keep that in mind next time."

Kurama sincerely prayed, with all his heart, that they do.

As for Toshiro,

" _It feels like I am just a decoration here."_

.

.

.

 **Done**

 **Wow, another long chapter. 12k + words.**

 **Well I hope you guys liked the new fight and the new 'Balance Breaker'. I personally enjoyed writing them. Just a note, current timeline is two years prior to the original one. I will take about one or two more chapters (depending on the size of the chapter) to reach the actual timeline of DXD.**

 **Now here is a bit of explanation to clear out few things (for the old and new readers).**

As for Tiamat, yes she is Esdeath. She is battle-hungry and sadist here as well though not as much as the original one. She will be more honor-bound and respectful type of fighter. And about her forms, in normal human form she looks like Esdeath, her dragon form is Shyvana's Ice drake skin dragon form (league of legend) and her 'Astral form' is the normal mode of Ice Drake Skin of Shyvana, looks quite sexy if you ask me.

Now what is different from the previous version is that I removed her from the harem. She has a clear goal and she will be following it. There will be lots of interactions between her and other characters later. From there, IF I can see that the flow is good, then maybe I will think about adding her into the harem. Also she is sadistic but I will decrease the intensity to match Highschool DXD level.

 **Naruto's Power:**

Now as you have seen I changed the 'Balance Breaker' completely. This is one of the major changes. Some might think that it matches the lantern ring power from DC, but it isn't. It is more like 'Skill-maker'. That is why I gave it so many details regarding obstacles and solutions. It was to the differences clearly and also to demonstrate Naruto's growth.

 **Well I guess that's it for now and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well. All feedbacks are greatly appreciated so please leave a review.**

 **Till next time.**


	5. Guardian Faction III

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

 **Here is the first update for this year. Chapter 5 is up. Next chapter will be the last one of this arc and will be updated soon hopefully; unless real life doesn't screw me up again.**

 **Now before I begin just want to clear some confusion about the new balance breaker. Naruto's balance breaker doesn't '** **Summon'** **, it** **'Creates'** **. Like how Mugetsu16 put it, '** **limitless creation'** **. That's all I will tell because I don't want to dump everything about the Longinus in one go.**

 **Also Mugetsu16, thanks for the advice. I will look it up.**

 **A side-note, I didn't proof-read this chapter. It's late and I am tired. If you guys find any problem let me know. I will fix it.**

 **Well that's it for now. Let's move onto the story.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear on this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

.

.

.

Guardian Faction III

White Demon

Sex.

Oh how much he loved it~

Well in Naruto's mind, it was nothing abnormal. After all he was a healthy twenty years old and his lover was a Nekoshou. And according to Kurama, he was one damn lucky bastard to have a youkai who can use Bouchujutsu as his first girlfriend. Well it wasn't something that was known widely, but according to the research done by Kurama and Kamina, Youkai who knew Bouchujutsu and Devils who were master at Seduction and Bedroom arts were the best of the best at night activities. Of course the research was done in utmost secrecy and purely for scientific purposes.

Naruto wished he joined their research expedition but unfortunately he had his hands full at that time. 'Fucking Khaos Brigade', Naruto muttered to himself.

"Naruto-koi~"

Naruto looked up to meet Kuroka's eyes. She had a gentle but tired look. "Would you mind letting me go?"

Naruto didn't reply, just grunted and went back to bury his face in her breasts again. He ought to feel guilty for going at it for so long with her but he couldn't help it. He missed her, "Just a little more~"

Kuroka couldn't help but giggle at her lover's antics. She gently stroked his hair. She liked to spoil him. It would always give her a sense of a triumph to see Naruto act like a spoiled child and a horny teenager around her. She wanted to see her lover's every side and she accomplished it. And she fell in love with him all the more. There was nothing about Naruto that she didn't love. Well except for his unparalleled stamina. It wasn't that she disliked it per se; well who was she kidding, she enjoyed it. But in days like these that she wished he would control his urges a bit more. After all, she couldn't meet the leaders of Youkai in her sore and ravished state. And it didn't matter how much she cleaned or healed herself, some of the youkai were really good at smell and sensing.

"Damn perverts." Kuroka muttered to herself.

"But I am you pervert." It was a wonder how Kuroka was able to decipher Naruto's murmur as he spoke with his face still buried in her breasts.

Kuroka couldn't help it. She laughed and hugged his head tighter. She also didn't want to leave the bed but work was work. "Naruto-koi~ If you don't let me go I will be late."

"Yasaka-nee-san?"

"Yes."

Kuroka never regretted killing her former master as her beloved sister's life was on the line, but if there was one thing she ever regretted it was how she did it. Because never in her life had she thought that her action would almost annihilate her whole race. Although Nekoshou clan almost avoided total annihilation, too many innocent lives were lost. And when she witnessed the supposed massacre and the scar that it had left to her clan, it was too much.

If it wasn't for Naruto, the guilt would have made her into a different person. Maybe she would have become a wonderer who would travel the world to find a strong person to have children with, out of necessity not out of love. But Naruto showed her how she could atone for her sins, which in the end would benefit both her and her clan.

Yasaka was a just, kind and strong leader but even she had her limitation, she couldn't just keep spending her resources and time on Nekoshou clan no matter how much she wanted to. But Naruto found a solution for everything.

Every supernatural faction had one or few rulers and a council that governed the respective factions. Council was there to guide the rulers but in some cases the council had more power than the said rulers. Kyoto Youkai faction also had a council but it was a bit different. To have a position in the Youkai council, one must be a strong leader from a noble or prominent clan. There were special cases as well, if a Youkai was really strong and did many good deeds for the faction, he or she would get a seat in the council.

That was what Kuroka aiming for, as per Naruto's advice. If she could get inside the council, her clan would automatically become a prominent one, receiving special treatment which they direly needed. And for one year or so, she was secretly helping Yasaka by doing various kinds of missions for her which the Youkai leader couldn't trust anyone with. But instead of taking money or something for herself, she would ask Yasaka to help her clan. And according to Yasaka, a few more missions and Kuroka could get into the council easily. And like this, Kuroka was redeeming herself, Nekoshou clan was getting proper treatment and Yasaka was able to finish her special missions.

But what Naruto didn't know that by doing this he helped her to realize her dream. Kuroka wanted to be strong enough to stand beside Naruto. But at the same time she wanted to have her own identity. She didn't want everyone to know her as 'Naruto's lover' or as 'The Banished Nekoshou' or just simply a strong individual who was following Naruto.

She would forge her own identity. She would earn her place in the youkai world and would get back the respect and trust of her clan; no matter how long it would take. But first …

Kuroka gave Naruto a good tight hug before turning into a cat.

"I hate that technique of yours." Naruto pouted. He got up and looked for his girlfriend who was already on her way to the bathroom, in her cat form. He wanted to join her but then finally noticed that that his medallion was glowing white.

"Shit!" Naruto swore as he jumped out of the bed and landed in front of the table. He picked up the medallion and sighed in relief. It hadn't been long since the medallion received the signal. But from _her_? Then he took a good look at himself. His state wasn't exactly appropriate to meet her. He turned around and was met with the bathroom door slamming shut.

"Honey~ Can I use the shower first? It will be a quick one."

"No. Use the one downstairs." Kuroka laughed.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **In Heaven**

Gabriel was nervous, well she had the reason to be. This was the first time she was calling Naruto after their first meeting. Though she accepted his help, she never met him after that. She was confused at first but in time she finally knew what to do.

After calling Naruto, She was waiting for him in the 'Longinus Section' of the 'Sacred Gear' room. She knew only Seraphim had access to this room but none actually would come here.

She smiled when she saw Naruto, coming toward her in his masked form which was screaming for attention.

" _For someone who wants to hide his identity, you sure are wearing the wrong outfit."_ Gabriel giggled to herself.

Stopping in front of Gabriel, Naruto took off his mask and bowed his head in a teasing but friendly manner, "Nice to see you again, Lady Gabriel."

Gabriel pouted cutely making Naruto to chuckle, "My bad, Gabriel-san but I couldn't….."

"Gabriel."

Naruto looked at her confused.

"Call me Gabriel." She said gently, "We are equal in this, are we not?"

Naruto laughed, "Fair Enough."

"Well then, Gabriel." Naruto asked, "Can I ask why you called me?"

"Can we talk?" Gabriel asked quietly.

"Huh?" Naruto didn't expect that. Gabriel's face flushed as she quickly elaborated, "What I mean that is it ok if we get to know each other before asking for help? I have no doubt about you keeping your promise but..." She paused. Cause she didn't know how to convey her feeling. But it wasn't necessary.

Naruto understood where she was going with this. She wanted to build their trust first before going forward. He couldn't help but admire that. So it was only appropriate for him to return the feeling. He took of his mask and smiled her.

"Then, can I invite you out for lunch?"

.

Few Hours Later

.

Naruto looked at Gabriel in amusement. It was hilarious to see that one of the Four Great Seraph, the strongest woman in heaven, was fidgeting and looking around nervously like a shy human girl. She would twitch when a guy would look at her inappropriately and would move closer to Naruto, but in the next moment she would look at a shop with big sparkly eyes but would refrain from voicing her opinion to go there. It was as if looking at a shy child who just came to a park for the first time.

Naruto mentally patted himself on the back for his persuasion skill. He convinced Gabriel that they wouldn't be able to get to know each other in that tiny room. And when he heard that the mighty Seraph never went to the human world, outside of her work and out of necessity, he almost dragged her out.

They were in Norway. Naruto had lots of portal orbs connected to various countries around the world, most of them were for work purposes but some were just for fun, thanks to his mother of course. He wanted Gabriel to have fun but the problem was even with a simple white sundress Gabriel was standing out from the crowd. Well he couldn't blame any of them. Gabriel's soft glowing blonde hair, her striking midnight blue eyes and her out of the world figure would even make a homosexual man to look at her way.

Naruto was wearing his normal attire, black pant and a black t-shirt with white jacket. He took off his jacket and put it over Gabriel, who titled her head in confusion. _"That should hide her voluptuous figure. And now,"_ Naruto then looked around for a particular shop and when he found it, he smiled and went there with his date. He bought a sunhat and put it on Gabriel, who giggled cutely, _"There, now no one can see her face."_

The attention didn't lessen, it was merely shifted. Naruto with his tight t-shirt and his half revealing tattoo in his left bicep was attracting attention from females left and right. But it didn't bother Naruto much as he was fully focused on Gabriel.

Gabriel wondered, when was the last time she had this much fun? She always saw and admired the world from above the clouds but standing on the ground and looking at everything at hands distance was a completely new experience. It was as if she could truly appreciate the beauties of the nature and the virtues of humanity. From morning till afternoon, Gabriel went to different attraction places with Naruto. They covered most of the tourist cities in Norway; Oslo, Bergen, Stavanger, Trondheim and Tromsø. It was possible to see all the places because of Gabriel's teleportation ability.

And at lunch, they took their time. During that period they talked about themselves, well mostly Naruto telling Gabriel about the stories of his achievements and hardships. He also told Gabriel that his dream was to reach the 'Top ten strongest being in the world' as the first human. It was so he could fulfill a promise. Gabriel didn't talk much as she was entranced by Naruto's stories, stories about travelling the world, meeting unique beings and making new friends. And the way she listened was like a little girl hearing stories of her favorite hero. She would gasp when Naruto would tell about a tense moment, she would giggle when Naruto would describe a funny situation and she would pout when Naruto would intentionally stop talking in the middle of an exciting part.

Both of them had a wonderful time but it didn't end there.

After lunch, they explored their surrounding in Supernatural way to have fun, which was to become invisible from human eyes. It was Naruto's idea and Gabriel had a blast. To observe everything by being there and at the same time by not being there, it gave a mischievous feeling. And at evening Gabriel played with the children at a park, the parents didn't mind as if somehow they knew that their children were in safe hands. After that they went to see the sunset.

Sunset was supposed to be something normal in heaven but watching it from the mountains in Geiranger Fjord, it was incredibly beautiful. For the whole time during the Sunset, Gabriel just stood at the cliff and watched it without blinking and moving.

Naruto was also speechless but by something else. With the sunset in front of her, Gabriel's hair was, no, it was as if her whole body was radiating a soft golden light. It was as if her body was humming in tune with the sunset. In Naruto's eyes who was behind her, the seraph became a part of the nature, a painting drawn by a celestial being.

He was amazed by this scene but the next one completely blew him away.

It was nighttime and they were in a secluded place. The mountains from far, the dancing aurora in the sky and the soft humming from the nature and in the middle of all these a girl with breathtaking beauty was giggling and dancing. The scene was so beautiful and so serene, it made Naruto to think if he was dreaming or not. He couldn't blink nor could he breathe, it was as if he was scared that the slightest movement would wake him from this surreal scene.

But suddenly Gabriel stopped in the middle and blushed, "Sorry, I got carried away."

Naruto blinked. And then he laughed to himself, _"And here I thought that I have seen every beautiful thing that the world has to offer."_

"Actually I quite enjoyed it." Naruto's reply made Gabriel to blush more.

She turned around, "I have never seen this world like this. Every time I descended from heaven, it was to pass a message from up there," She looked up as she sighed, "The places that I could go was monitored, the people I could see was chosen beforehand, the things I could do was limited. I didn't have the luxury to …."

"To experience how it is like to be normal."

Gabriel sharply turned around, her eyes were wide. Naruto chuckled seeing that, "Why do you think I hide my real identity. Yes, the first reason would be to protect my families but trust me, they can protect themselves just fine without me. Second reason would be this." Naruto motioned around him, "To enjoy my life the way I want, without any supernatural incidents howling at my ass."

Gabriel started to giggle which soon turned into laughter, Naruto joined soon. When their laughter died down, Gabriel looked to the sky again,

"Time to leave, is it?" Naruto asked.

"You know," Gabriel still wasn't looking at Naruto but Naruto could still see her blushing face, "I would like our future meetings to be like this. Outside and in different beautiful countries."

"Like the date we had today." Naruto grinned.

Gabriel didn't say anything but her cheeks flushed more, answering Naruto's question.

Naruto bowed politely, "If that is what Lady Gabriel wishes, this humble mortal would try his best to comply."

And he was surprised once again. The moment he raised his head, Gabriel was right in front of him but before he could do or say anything, she softly pecked him in the cheeks.

Then she turned around and disappeared quickly.

Naruto just stood there, eyes wide and mouth open. He didn't know how much time passed before he could properly compose himself. But when he did, he was sure of one thing,

He was infatuated with the Seraph. Just like how he was infatuated with Kuroka. And that means …

"I need help."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Few Days Later**

Somewhere unknown

A small child was sitting on top of a rock in the middle of nowhere and was staring at the vast starry sky. But not everything was what it seemed to be.

Ophis was not looking at the lustrous night but she was looking at what was beyond it.

The Dimensional Gap.

Many would ask why she was obsessed with returning to the Dimensional Gap, to an endless void.

The answer was simple.

It was her home. She was born from the "nothingness" of the Dimensional Gap. She grew up alongside 'Silence' and 'Void'. And from many eons she watched the worlds connected to the Dimensional Gap. She liked it up there but the worlds below fascinated her, and so at one point she wanted more. So she left the gap to know the unknown, to see the unseen. But when she attempted to return, she found that the Great Red had taken up residence there.

How that dragon came there or why, she did not know. But she challenged the dragon and lost, eventually making the Great Red taking both her place as the strongest being as well as her home.

If anyone would have asked whether she regretted coming down or not; she would have replied 'yes' in a heartbeat. But that was before. Because now it was different. After all because of that she was able to meet,

"Here you are mom."

She smiled softly, but it was gone just as fast as it came.

Naruto came and sat down beside her, "Damn, had a long day." He looked tiredly at Ophis who was still looking up, "You know, you could help me manage that good for nothing 'Khaos Brigade' sometimes. It is your _organization_ after all. Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to make those power-hungry lunatics to listen to me?"

"Well that is your job, as the caretaker and as my son." Ophis replied, her lips twitching upwards.

Naruto just looked blankly at her, "You only call me son so that I back off from any arguments."

Ophis looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. The stare-down between then went on for few seconds, but, "Fine, fine. I will take care of it." Naruto backed off grumpily, as usual.

Ophis gave a knowing smile before she turned to look at the sky again. She wasn't surprised when Naruto lied down on the ground. "You are not leaving?"

"Do you want me to?"

"This silent place is not something you will enjoy."

"Maybe, but this place is really relaxing to take a small break. And trust me, I need one."

Ophis closed her eyes and smiled. She wanted to enjoy the moment but a recent memory disrupted her musings.

"Naruto, what did you do to Tiamat?"

Naruto didn't expect that. He paused and thought hard before giving the answer. But nothing came to his mind, "Just what you asked me to? Defeat her in a contest of power? Why? What happened?"

Ophis knew her son had a tendency to mess things up without knowing it himself. She recalled the events from the previous day.

.

Flashback

.

 _The dragon kings had the right to meet with Ophis, the dragon god. Well to be more precise, they had the right to call her and it was up to her decision whether they could meet her or not. Tiamat used this 'Authority' to grant an audience with Ophis. And since the topic was about Tiamat's fight with Naruto, Ophis decided to let meet her. She sent a magic familiar who fetched Tiamat and brought her to 'Khaos Brigade HQ'._

" _So you want to have a rematch with him?" Ophis asked, not surprised. She could see that Tiamat was the type of dragon that wouldn't accept any kind of defeat._

" _Yes." Tiamat kept her requests and answer short. She could tell that Ophis wasn't the type to fuss over things like pride and appearance. But it seemed she was the type that tended to avoid troublesome issues._

" _Let me honest with you," Ophis sighed, "You can't defeat him with the way you are." Tiamat looked surprised. Her eyes flashed her anger but just for a moment. Before she could retort Ophis continued, "He became a lot stronger after the battle. And from the way I see it you haven't improve much."_

 _If it was anyone else, Tiamat would have answered with her powers. But the person in front of her just had to think and she would be done for. "Then can I join your organization?"_

 _Ophis liked that idea. But unfortunately Naruto drilled into her that the Khaos Brigade didn't anymore members as it was now. She disagreed but then he pointed out the fatal flaw. Till now, not a single faction inside the Khaos Brigade did anything related to Ophis's purpose; rather they were clashing with each other making the organization more unstable. Naruto also showed some of the members' wrongdoings which could be interpreted as hindrance to her plan._

" _How about I give you few tasks?" Ophis sought out the middle path, "If you can accomplish all of them and I am satisfied with the result and your way of doing things, then I will let you join the organization."_

 _Tiamat smiled._

" _As you wish."_

.

Flashback Ends

.

When Ophis was done, Naruto's jaw was stretched to the max. It was a simple bout. He made sure not to disrespect her or any of the dragon laws. But it seemed instead of disrespecting her, he earned her _respect_ which wasn't something good in Tiamat's case. He snapped his jaw shut gave Ophis a blank stare.

"This is not my fault." Ophis looked away from that accusing stare.

"Well I wasn't the one picked her, _sensei_. And why the hell you gave her tasks? You could've just kicked her out." Naruto rubbed his forehead. He just knew that if it would become too troublesome Ophis would give up and throw Naruto into the mess to clean it up.

The silence continued for some time before Ophis finally spoke up, "I am sure she won't be able to do the tasks properly."

But her tone was a bit off and Naruto caught on it, "Something's wrong?"

"It's just," Ophis paused, trying to say it correctly, "She seems weird."

"Weird? Weird how?!" Now Naruto started panicking. Cause Ophis reserved that word for the most troublesome and lunatic people, by her standard. And he was one of those people.

"I am not sure. But you don't have to panic that much."

Ophis's assurance didn't help Naruto, not at all.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Few Months Later**

Everything was blurred out as Naruto was flying as fast as he could. He was praying, hoping with all his might that he could reach there in time.

He got a message from Arthur, who was acting as a spy for him, that the Hero faction was getting defensive and the reason was the Old Satan faction. According to what Arthur was able to dig up, the Old Satan faction was after someone, a half-human with an unknown Longinus. Although they knew nothing about the said person, but the fact that he or she wielded Longinus was enough for them to try and snatch the prize. Small arguments and skirmishes occurred because of that. But in the end Hero faction backed off seeing that the Old Satan faction outnumbered and overpowered them. Arthur told him the locations where he thought the Longinus wielder might be hiding. He was worried that the Old Satan Faction was going to take the fight into human settlements, even though the Hero faction backed off.

And this was what Naruto was worried about. What happened with Nekoshou back then was cruel act but if it was Old Satan faction then that would be a normal occurrence. And if they wanted someone or something that bad, he was afraid of what they would do to get it.

Naruto felt his heart stopping when he saw smoke coming in the direction he was going. With a small burst he was there in a few seconds. It was a village. But according to the info he got the village housed some stray magicians. His theory was that one of those magicians had the Longinus that the devils were after. And from the looks of it,

He was late.

The village was empty. Not a single soul was in sight. The smoke that he saw was from burnt houses. His heart started to beat faster, his hands started to sweat and along with these his powers started to rise alarmingly. This scene, he would never forget. How could he? It was same, no, almost the same. The only difference was,

There was no survivor and there would not be any miracle.

And the worst part? He was partly at fault for this heinous act.

Naruto jumped to the side. Even if he wasn't focusing on the surrounding, his sharp and honed senses didn't fail him. A giant hand made of earth came out from where he was and made a grabbing motion. His irritation turned to surprise and then turned to uneasiness as he saw the person responsible for the attack.

The man was clean-shaved with sharp dark eyes. His dark hair was worn casually unkempt, falling over his eyes. He had the face that would make ladies to give him a second look. But all of those traits failed to catch Naruto's eyes. What caught his attention was the classy long black overcoat that he wore on top his exorcist's cloths which was dark silver unlike the usual pure white. And there was only exorcist who wore such clothing. Roy Mustang, also known as 'Black Exorcist', the strongest exorcist alive and the possessor of the second-strongest Longinus, Zenith Tempest.

How did he know? Simple. After meeting Cao Cao, he tried his hardest to find out other Longinus users, specially the Zenith Tempest possessor as strength wise it was right behind 'True Longinus'. And it wasn't hard when your girlfriend was one of the stealthiest Youkai alive. But here was another fact. Although this was the first time Naruto met him face to face, he can be sure of one thing. He wasn't someone that Naruto could take lightly. One wrong move and he would be done for.

"'White Demon', I presume?" Roy asked, relaxed. As if! Only a fool would fall for this laid-back stance. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" He didn't wait for Naruto's confirmation, "Do you happen to know anything about devils from 'Khaos Brigade'?"

"No." Naruto answer but not immediately. There was a pause and his tone suggested hesitation. Those facts were the real answer to someone like Roy.

He snapped his fingers and immediately chains made of earth and water shot out from the ground and headed toward Naruto, who jumped back to create more distance. But Roy couldn't follow up as he was surprised by Naruto's counterattack.

"Light release: Shield of the Righteous."

Nine holy shields appeared and blocked his elemental chains. His hesitation was more than enough for Naruto.

"Light release: White World."

And just like the name suggested everything turned white. Roy closed his eyes but not before erecting elemental barriers around him. But Naruto's next course of action was different than he expected.

The 'White Demon' ran.

Roy could have followed him, no, he still could catch up to the runaway _demon_. But Roy was anything but stupid. He knew something was wrong when he was chasing the devils. The obvious trails left behind by the devils, the fake clues about 'White Demon' being their leader were all pointing toward one apparent direction. This was all a setup. And it was confirmed when he first saw 'White Demon'. The rage, the sadness; those feelings he felt from him were all real.

But the real surprise came from 'White Demon' using 'Holy Light'. That was an element even he couldn't use; only higher ranking angels were capable of using it with such precision and power. And he could see that his opponent was quite experience with his powers. He wasn't sure if he could take him down without using his 'Balance Breaker'. But his instincts were telling him that he was more than what he appeared to be. And his instincts were never wrong.

Roy looked around and let out a tired sigh. His anger didn't disappear but he was sure of one thing. There was something going on between 'Khaos Brigade' and 'White Demon'. And if his hunch was right, which were quite often, then those that were responsible for these deaths would be departing from the living world very soon.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Khaos Brigade, Headquarter**

The main door slammed open. All the devils inside the room stood up and took a fighting tense. But their stance faltered when they saw Naruto. His white trench was glowing and his hair was waving as if it was on fire. Never before they had seen him like this. Even a toddler could tell that he was furious and he was out for blood. The mid to low ranked devil didn't know what was the reason except for the higher ones. They knew _exactly_ why Naruto was angry.

"Who attacked the village?"

The question was asked in a calm manner. His voice wasn't loud or sounded angry. Most of the devils didn't know what he was talking about. Their leaders looked at each other. They knew that their trap failed. But they wanted to see how far they could take this. So they decided to poke him. Something they shouldn't have done.

One of the leaders stepped front, "We did, anything wrong with that."

It was Zane Bael, first son of Zekram Bael. When Zekram retired, he first passed the title to Zane but when the civil war started between the devils, Zekram took back the mantle when he learned that Zane wanted to side with the old Satan, and he disowned him. So at the end of the war, Zane fled with the old Satan faction.

The descendants of the original Satan sat back and watched. Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus and Shalba Beelzebub watched the duo intensely. Their reason to destroy the village was to lure Naruto into meeting 'Black Exorcist'. They hoped their biggest obstacle would have been removed permanently. Since their trap failed, they wanted to provoke him. They wanted to see his power and strength at its peak, and if any opportunity would rise, they would finish him off.

"We did what we had to do, if Ophis has problems with it then we will answer to her instead of his lapdog." Zane barked.

Naruto didn't answer.

"You deaf, little man? I am saying go back to your master and tell her to come and meet us face to face or is she too busy staring at space?" Zane taunted.

Again no reply.

"Fucking bastard." Zane extended his hand with open palm and the place where Naruto was standing exploded.

Everyone watched with rapt attention to the explosion place to see what happened to Naruto. But then the sound of loud coughing made them to look at Zane and only to see Naruto was at his place where the ultimate class devil was flying backwards.

Zane landed harshly on the ground and he could feel that few of his ribs where fractured badly. When he tried to get up, he was kneed viciously on the face and the moment his head was up it was elbowed to the side. Seeing that he wasn't getting any chance to attack, Zane released bursts of pure and raw energy. But Naruto didn't budge, not one bit. He stood there and took the full blunt of the energy burst. He tilted his head mockingly and from his place casually lifted one leg, and kicked Zane in his chest.

He flew once again. And this time, the sounds of his ribs cracking was heard by every devil.

But this time he was given time to pick himself up. Zane saw blood when he understood that Naruto was toying with him. His face became more vicious as he shouted, "Take this!"

In his palm the magic circle of Bael family appeared and on top of it Ophis's blessing circle came as well. His power increased exponentially. Seeing that all the leaders of the devils slowly started to gather their own power to jump into the fight, but Naruto's next move stopped them on their track.

Naruto extended his palm and immediately Zane shook visibly as he screamed. From his body, a transparent green small snake came out and entered Naruto's body through his extended open palm.

"Did he just….."

"Impossible!"

"No way!"

This made all the leaders to halt their movement and all the other devils to shake in fear. The devil leaders and few special and strong devils were given Ophis's blessing to become more powerful and everyone knew that Ophis would not take back the powers. She just didn't care. But the fact that the second in command of Khaos Brigade who was smart and ruthless could take away the blessing forcefully changed everything.

Zane looked at Naruto horrified and then a second later he screamed in anger and in fear as he put his arms up to gather huge amount of magical powers. But that too was stopped when two swords made of pure light pierced his elbows. He screamed again, but in agony this time. At least he wanted to … but Naruto didn't let him. One strong punch on his stomach and Zane was lifted from the ground but Naruto gave a downside punch to smash him on the ground.

Naruto looked at the devil leaders and then back at Zane who was moaning and writhing in pain under his feet. But when Zane looked at Naruto, to him everything stopped. All he saw was a huge figure standing over him with his flaming white hair but it was the eyes, or the lack of them that scared him. Because of his mask he couldn't see Naruto's eyes. All he saw was … nothing, a void. An emotionless being that wouldn't stop until he would get what he wanted. And Zane knew what he wanted,

His death.

Shakily he put out his arms in a surrendering motion. But it was all for naught. Naruto raised his arm and not a second later it was brought down.

With each punch, his powers grew.

With each punch, his emotions became bare to his surroundings.

With each punch, his Longinus threatened to show itself.

The amount of holy power Naruto was releasing was terrifying but the most dreadful fact was his palpable rage. Only a pure Seraph can release so much holy power but if he or she was bearing an ounce of the wrath that Naruto was demonstrating,

He or she would have fallen, right then and there.

It just wasn't possible,

To release so much of pure holy power like a Seraph,

All the while radiating overwhelming wrath like a Maou.

Creuserey Asmodeus moved an inch, and immediately Naruto turned to him. His masked face with his bloodied hand scared the mighty Creuserey. It was an instance but he saw his life flashing before his eyes.

Every devil took one look at Zane and immediately looked away. The once beautiful and handsome face of the Bael was mutilated so much, that it made everyone to go weak on their knees.

Naruto looked at Zane one more time, he could clearly see that the devil was crying, begging through his gesture to show mercy.

Then Naruto remembered the empty village, the cries and agonies of the innocent people left behind. The people he couldn't save, the people that didn't deserve such fate. Did these devils showed mercy?

Naruto raised his leg and immediately all the devils' eyes widened, _"He wouldn't."_

But he did.

Naruto viciously bought down his feet on Zane's face.

His head exploded and the remains of it scattered around the floor. Some devils puked, some fainted and the rest went down on their knees, shaking like a scared child.

Zane's body disintegrated along with his remains. But the blood remained. Naruto looked at the devils leaders. They were standing firmly on their ground but he could smell their fear, no, everyone could.

And not a single soul would blame them.

Naruto's white coat and mask was covered with blood. He looked like a butcher radiating holy power. The Old Satan leaders knew about his title but they didn't believe it. They thought it was a fluke, but now they knew how wrong they were. He really was,

'White Demon'

But what Naruto did next made even the leaders to take few steps back involuntarily. Naruto wipe some blood from his coat with his index finger and then drew a smiley mouth-line on his mask. And then he wagged the same finger in front of the devil leaders.

The message was clear.

" _Don't do it again."_

And with that he left, slowly.

.

Somewhere hidden

.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer watched the one-sided fight with fascination. He respected true power, brutality … more so. So he couldn't help but admire the way Naruto had sent the message. He looked to his side to see Euclid standing still. But he didn't miss the fingers of the young devil shaking. He chuckled. He couldn't blame the boy. Because to devils', their biggest fear was cruelty, done toward them.

To him, devils were beings that had to be evil, wicked, brutal and vicious to others. But there was one more thing, devils were hypocrite. They had no problem being cruel to others, but they didn't have the guts to be on the receiving side of the cruelty.

Rizevim was the one who made the trap. There was a mishap on his main plan, but he used _her_ to lure the two strongest obstacles and hoped that one of them would be taken care of. His money was on 'Black Exorcist'. But it seemed he underestimated 'White Demon'. He saw everything, from their encounter to this match, through his familiar. And it made him realized one thing. If he wanted his plan to succeed, he needed to remove 'White Demon', at all costs. Because it turned out that the _demon_ was more dangerous than the _exorcist_ and the _dragon_.

From the moment he entered till his retreat, Naruto only asked one question. And after that not a single word was spoken. But his actions and his demonstration of his power and authority was more than enough. Rizevim knew that now no matter what, none of the other devil leaders would try to go against him or his words unless they would have something solid against him. Even then, they would think twice first before taking any actions.

Naruto's message got through _all of them,_ loud and clear.

"I think 'White demon' truly fits him, wouldn't you say Euclid?" Rizevim mused.

Shaking away his fear, Euclid responded, "But Lucifer-sama, if he can take away the blessings and possesses such strength, wouldn't it hinder our plan?"

"It will, if we don't tread carefully." Then he suddenly smirked, "Who was the leader of the hero faction again?"

"You mean Cao Cao, he is dangerous my Lord. He wields 'True Longinus'." Euclid replied.

"Perfect, I have a feeling that this Cao Cao and his gang can be useful against our problematic _demon_ , don't you think so?" Rizevim's relaxed in his chair.

"I agree. But I have a feeling he is the type that will backstab us the moment we show any weakness." Euclid gave his thought and was surprised when he met with laughter.

"Euclid my boy, you have got lot to learn." The smirk on the old devil's face grew, "We know he is going to backstab us if we ask him for help and I am pretty sure he will figure out that we will too, the question is who will get the first strike?"

"But no matter what, we must get our desired outcome." Rizevim looked at Naruto's retreating back with vicious glare through the screen,

"Our troublesome demon has to go down no matter what."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **With Naruto**

The light,

He couldn't feel its warmth.

It was as if he was inside a white void, in a punishment room. He didn't want to be here. This place was a reminder … of everything that he wanted to forget.

He wanted to forget those eyes.

The eyes of the innocent that he couldn't save. And of his loved ones that he couldn't protect. But the most terrifying of them all were the ones he killed. Justice and Vengeance were like two sides of the same coin. He did kill the ones that were guilty, responsible for the death of the innocence. He told that to him hundred and thousands of times. It was for Justice. It was what they deserved. But he knew better. Their eyes, before taking their last breath, told him the truth. He wasn't a hero or a savior. He was a monster, just like them.

He wanted to forget this feeling.

Rage; pure, destructive and uncontrollable rage. It would eat him away from inside. It would scream at his ear to wipe out the devils, the corrupted ones. They didn't belong on this plane. They didn't have _any_ rights of what they were doing. They ought to be …

He felt like as if the void was getting smaller, trying to engulf him.

And then it was all gone.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and in his dazed state he saw Ophis, but it was not her regular form.

She was older. But it wasn't her refined cloths or her mature look that soothed Naruto. It was her aura. It wasn't of a dragon or a god, it was of a mother.

"Mom?" Naruto spoke out in a tired voice, he tried to get up from his bed Ophis didn't let him. With a gentle smile, she cradled Naruto's head on her lap. She started to brush his spiky hair and started humming.

There were so many things Naruto wanted to say, but couldn't. He was powerless against her, as he always was. He drifted to sleep in a few seconds. But this time he had a small smile on his face. And his smile widened when Ophis pecked his forehead lightly.

"It seems like I need to have a talk with _them_."

.

.

.

 **Done**

 **So here is another major change. The wielder of 'Zenith Tempest' is not Itachi Uchiha but Roy Mustang. I will reveal more about him as the story progresses. I will try to give more screen time than I did with Itachi. Also a reminded, Zenith tempest here allows one to control five basic element rather than six stated in the original series. I have reasons for it, just wait and see.**

 **Well I guess that's it for now and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well. All feedbacks are greatly appreciated so please leave a review.**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
